Mundo de Feiticeiros
by ShanaLy
Summary: O mundo da magia está mais perto do que a Aria imagina ou melhor talvez nem soubesse que existia… Ezra é o feiticeiro que gosta de ser diferente, talvez ele acabe por gostar de uma menina especial. (Ezria) (aparição de outros casais e cenas de amizade entre a Aria, Alison, Spencer, Hanna e Emily)
1. (1ºARCO) A iniciação 1

A minha vida é completamente normal, uma menina de 17 quase 18 anos, estudante que ainda estava um pouco confusa com o que queria seguir na vida. Faculdade parecia algo tão complicado e difícil sem saber o que seguir.

A minha família é incrível. O meu pai trabalha numa escola como professor de inglês, é um homem muito inteligente e romântico. A minha mãe trabalha numa loja de antiguidades e sempre foi muito trabalhadora e compreensiva. O que um não tinha o outro compensava e complementavam-se como se fossem um só. Se eu queria algo era encontrar alguém com quem ter uma relação assim.

"Olá mãe!" Grito quando entro em casa depois do último dia de aulas. Era oficialmente uma rapariga livre de trabalhos e exames. Bem-vindas férias!

"Olá querida! Podes vir aqui." A minha mãe diz da sala.

Eu começo a ficar preocupada tanto o meu pai como a minha mãe estavam sentados no sofá como um olhar um pouco sério. Felizmente não era o "sério" de chateados.

"O que se passa? Fiz alguma coisa?"

"Não querida. Está tudo bem, mas temos de ter uma conversa muito séria. É sobre o teu futuro." Diz a minha mãe.

"Mãe… eu já disse que não sei o que quero seguir. Tu disseste que podia esperar um ano para decidir." Os dois trocaram um olhar.

"Nós temos algo para te contar."

"O quê?" Eu sento-me num assento do outro lado da mesa de frente para eles.

"Nós não contámos nada disto antes porque era mais seguro manter segredo e porque a certo ponto fomos forçados a contar-te agora. Eu peço que compreendas que fizemos isto para te proteger e fazer a tua vida o mais normal possível."

"Mas o que é?"

"Eu sou feiticeira Aria."

"O quê?" Eu ri. "Isto é uma piada?" O sorriso rapidamente desapareceu quando percebi que ela não estava a brincar. "Porque me estás a dizer isso? Isso não existe são histórias."

"Aria é verdade… é uma longa história. O teu pai é um humano normal, mas nós somos especiais."

"Espera! Nós? Eu e tu?"

"Sim tu tens dos dois sangues."

"Isto continua sem fazer sentido para mim."

"Quando eu e o teu pai nos conhecemos foi difícil… nós passamos muito tempo longe porque… os feiticeiros não se podem namorar com os não-mágicos. Eles deixaram-me voltar, mas não posso fazer magia."

"Quem?"

"O grande concelho."

"Eles tiraram-te a magia?" Eu ainda não sabia o que pensar.

"Eles não podem tirar totalmente o poder, mas está muito fraco e uso-o para suprimir a tua magia."

"A minha magia? Porque não me contaram antes?"

"Eu fiz de tudo para teres uma vida o mais normal possível… já pensaste como seria ser a única criança diferente na escola por causa da magia? Ou pior… eu tive medo de te perder… que te levassem de mim." Pensar numa vida sem a minha família era horrível. Eles esconderam isto de mim, mas eu amo-os muito para ficar chateada.

"Ok e voltando ao inicio. Porque me estão a contar isso agora?"

"Lê." Ela entrega-me uma carta de papel antigo. Na frente apenas tinha o meu nome com uma insígnia que dizia "Wizards School". Abri desconfiada.

 _Cara menina Aria Montgomery,_

 _A pedido do Grande Concelho a Wizards School tem o prazer de a receber para o novo ano lectivo e para os restantes anos da sua formação sem qualquer custo._

 _O nosso programa apresenta os melhores resultados no mundo dos feiticeiros. Assim que assinar esta carta receberá o livro com todas as regras que deve cumprir e tudo o que necessita para começar o seu percurso._

 _Será um gosto recebe-la na próxima semana._

 _Diretor Isac Cooper_

 _Assinatura da estudante:_

"Eu ainda não acredito. Eu não vou… eu não sei nada sobre magia."

A minha mãe deu-me outra carta. Esta era dirigida a ela.

Li rapidamente o texto, mas foquei-me na parte principal.

 _Caso a sua filha não compareça na instituição como previsto terá de ser retirada da família permanentemente._

"O quê? Não podem fazer isto…"

"Eles podem fazer tudo… podem apagar a tua mente com um piscar de olhos a tua magia ainda é muito elementar para te protegeres." Diz a minha mãe.

"Isso quer dizer que tenho mesmo de ir… isto não é uma piada, pois não?"

"Não queríamos que fosse assim docinho, mas infelizmente os 18 anos era o limite que tínhamos e a partir dessa idade o poder só vai crescer mais." Diz o meu pai.

"Mas eu vou continuar a viver aqui certo? Onde é mesmo esta escola?"

"Querida… vais ter de ficar no dormitório a escola é noutro mundo. Eu vou levar-te lá." Diz a minha mãe. "Temos muita coisa para comprar antes e o ano começa em menos de 4 dias."

"4 dias?"

"É para o teu bem querida, vais estar perto de pessoas iguais a ti e vais aprender a dominar a magia."

"Não sei se me sinto mais segura."

"Podes voltar na altura das festas e podes escrever." Diz o meu pai.

A minha mãe entrega-me uma caneta. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Eu não queria ficar sem a minha família.

Como magia a carta desapareceu assim que a assinei e apareceu um livro com uma grande insígnia da tal escola. _Pela primeira vez estava a acreditar._

"A Wizards School é a melhor escola de feitiçaria, eu não andei nela porque é muito cara." Diz a minha mãe.

Abri a primeira página. _#1 Nunca faça magia perto de um não-mágico. A feitiçaria é um segredo que pode ser utilizado para o mal._

"O que quer dizer com usado para o mal?"

"Fizeram uma grande caça a feiticeiros há muitos séculos atrás… morreram muitos de nós."

"Eu posso ver isto mais tarde." Fecho o livro que parecia bastante antigo. "Talvez não seja assim tão mau ir para essa escola. Não sabia bem o que fazer durante o próximo ano de qualquer maneira."

A minha mãe sorriu. "Vais-te sair bem."

* * *

Acordei com a minha mãe a abrir a janela. "Ainda é muito cedo mãe." Eu virei-me. "É o primeiro dia de férias."

"Querida! Já te esqueceste que vais começar as aulas de magia em 3 dias? Temos de ir comprar tudo o que precisas."

"Comprar o quê?"

"O material para as aulas."

"Ok… 10 minutos e já vou."

"Despacha-te."

Levantei-me e vesti umas jeans e uma blusa, não estava com paciência para grandes arranjos. Prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, lavei a cara e coloquei corretor para disfarçar as minhas olheiras.

Desci para comer alguma coisa antes de sair. "Panquecas?" Eu sorri.

"Despacha-te vá." A minha mãe reclamou.

Comi avidamente. "Estou pronta."

Segui a minha mãe para o carro, ela conduziu por cerca de 20 minutos para uma zona da cidade que eu mal conhecia. Não vi lojas, mas também não perguntei nada. Depois de estacionar ela levou-me para um beco sem saída.

"Ok eu não quero ser chata, mas não íamos às compras?"

"E vamos, mas o que tu precisas não se vende aqui." Ela tirou uma varinha da mala. Era bonita com muitos relevos que pareciam plantas e folhas. _Ela sempre teve aquilo?_ " _conteram per_ " Ela disse. Os tijolos começaram a mover e uma porta apareceu. "Fecha a boca." Diz-me a minha mãe. As duas entramos no que parecia ser uma taberna suja. Segui a minha mãe de perto não me queria perder num sinto tão estranho como este.

"Que língua foi aquela que usaste?"

"Latim, quase todos os feitiços são assim. Não te preocupes, vais ter latim também."

"Que maravilha…" _Já me lixei. Pensei._ Chegamos à rua. Tudo parecia tão antigo como se tivesse saído de uma história. Haviam lojas por todo o lado, mas apenas algumas tinha bastantes pessoas por perto. No geral todos pareciam humanos normais, mas haviam também pessoas que tinham grandes orelhas ou um grande nariz ou muito altas e até uns quantos anões.

"Aqui. Primeiro o uniforme." A minha mãe abriu a porta de uma loja para mim.

"Uniforme? Tenho de usar um uniforme?"

"Sim, entra."

"Olá?" Perguntei quando não vi ninguém.

"Olá! Aqui em cima!" A mulher estava a flutuar no ar.

"Bom dia! Estamos à procura de alguns uniformes para a Wizards School." A minha mãe empurrou-me mais para a frente.

A mulher ficou à minha frente. "Tenho o prefeito para si menina. De alguma classe em especifico?"

"Ainda não." Diz a minha mãe.

"Classe?" Perguntei baixinho para a minha mãe.

"Mais tarde eu explico."

"Aqui! Experimenta." Diz a mulher apontando para um provador.

Vesti a camisa branca que tinha a insígnia da escola no bolso e saia preta rodada que me fica perfeita na cintura pelo comprimento do joelho. _Comprida demais, mas não me ficava mal._ Vesti os _collants_ de vidro do tom da minha pele e os sapatos pretos com fivela. _Não me ficava mal, mas não me via vestir assim todos os dias…_

Abri a porta do provador e as duas olharam para mim. "Perfeita só falta uma coisa." A mulher vem até mim, levanta a gola da camisa e coloca uma tira de tecido preto e faz um nó à frente e volta a ajeitar a gola. "Que nome devo bordar na camisa?"

"Aria Montgomery." Diz a minha mãe.

"Montgomery?" A mulher olha para a minha mãe.

"Sim."

"Claro." Diz a senhora. Ela tira a sua varinha e em poucos segundos o meu nome estava em cima da insígnia da escola. "Não podes vestir nenhuma cor enquanto não tiver classe. O tecido é especial e mudará de cor quando escolher a classe nenhum uniforme na Wikards School é igual excepto o dos iniciantes claro."

Fiquei mais contente por não ter um uniforme igual aos outros por muito tempo.

"Acho que é tudo então, vamos levar e mais alguns suplentes." Diz a minha mãe. "Vai trocar vou estar lá fora à espera." Diz a minha mãe.

Assim que saí vestida as roupas voaram da minha mão para uma mala de viagem. "Tem tudo aqui menina, a mala vai segui-la. Boa sorte!"

"Obrigada."

"O que é isso da classe afinal?" Perguntei quando me juntei à minha mãe.

"Tu vais saber os feitiços de todas as classes, mas tu vais começar a destacar-te numa delas e vais ser extremamente poderosa com essa magia."

"Eu não sou capaz de fazer magia nenhuma…"

"Tu vais conseguir com o treino e quando retirar a magia que fiz contigo."

"E depois o que acontece quando escolher a classe?"

"Tens quatro grandes classes ligadas com os elementos."

"Fogos, água, terra e ar?"

"Exacto e também existe um quinto elemento. É muito raro, mas essas pessoas podem controlar mais do que um elemento sem dificuldades e pelo seu poder são protegidas e guiadas para o grande concelho e passam a gerir a harmonia do mundo. Por ser raro só conheci uma pessoa assim e estava na minha classe. Existem sempre alguns desafios e jogos de equipa dentro e fora da escola e a minha equipa ganhava sempre quando não era contra a Wikards School. A escola onde vais andar é de elite, os melhores dos melhores entram na equipa."

"Qual era o teu elemento?"

"Eu era de terra vegetal também existem terra animal e mineral. Cada elemento também tem divisões. Tu vais aprender isso muito rápido, no livro das regras também tem as divisões. Estou muito ansiosa para saber qual vai ser o teu, depois a tua roupa terá a cor da tua classe e a tua varinha e vassoura vão mudar à medida que vais evoluindo."

"Achas que isso vai demorar muito?"

"Eu ainda demorei alguns meses, mas algumas pessoas sabem mais cedo ou pode ser de família. Depende querida, mas eu diria que o teu será diferente do meu."

"Porque dizes isso?"

"A nossa família sempre se misturou com várias classes ao longo dos séculos. O poder é sempre um mistério."

"Começaste com que idade?"

"Aos 8 anos."

"Oito? Eu tenho quase 18… isso não é muito tarde?"

"Não te preocupes os básicos aprendes muito rápido em breve estarás ao mesmo nível dos jovens da tua idade. Aqui!"

Entramos na loja de varinhas e vassouras. "Isto vai ser bom."

"Bom dia minhas jovens. Ella?"

A minha mãe sorri. "Sempre com uma memória fantástica Sr. Petrick. Apresento-lhe a minha filha, Aria Montgomery."

"Aria Montgomery! Então é verdade…"

"Sim, vimos encontrar uma varinha e uma vassoura para ela."

"Sim. Vem aqui minha querida. Já tens uma classe ou és tão confusa quanto o resto da família?"

"Eu não tenho classe."

"Bem, as varinhas são escolhidas pelo poder e pela personalidade. Uma varinha para cada pessoa é como se ela fizesse parte de ti. Nenhuma é igual apesar de parecer à primeira vista. Diga _baculum magicum_ Ella."

" _baculum magicum_ " Diz a minha mãe com a sua varinha na mão.

Várias varinhas voam até mim e ficam à minha frente no ar. "Escolho uma?"

"Uma delas vai escolher-te a ti. Vai pegando nelas diz-me o que achas."

Peguei nas duas primeiras. "Não sinto nada." Elas voaram novamente para uma estante alta. Peguei em mais duas. "Nada. Isso quer dizer que é esta." Quando pequei na última deu-me um choque. "AHH!" A varinha voltou para o seu lugar. "Isto quer dizer que não tenho uma varinha?"

"Estão a ouvir?" As orelhas grandes do senhor moveram-se. Ele corre rapidamente para um corredor e do nada uma varinha voa para mim e eu apanho-a no ar. Ela brilhou, apenas tive tempo para tapar os olhos. Não achei normal então larguei-a e ela caiu no chão. Peguei nela novamente e felizmente não aconteceu nada.

"Vê!" Diz o homem. "Curioso… muito curioso." O homem aponta para a varinha.

O meu nome estava gravado na varinha. "Querida, nunca tinha visto algo assim." Diz a minha mãe.

" _vimina pythonissam_ " Uma vassoura veio e o senhor gravou também o meu nome nela. "A partir de agora ela apenas vai responder quando tu chamares por ela. Diz _vimina pythonissam_ "

" _vimina pythonissam_ " Nada aconteceu. " _vimina pythonissam_ " Nada. "Estou a dizer mal?"

"Não… provavelmente é do encantamento que fiz." Diz a minha mãe. " _magicae retro_ " Ela apontou a varinha dela para mim. "Tenta agora."

" _vimina pythonissam_ " A vassoura veio imediatamente para mim.

"Só falta um animal." Diz a minha mãe.

"Eu sugiro uma coruja pequena ou um coelho" Diz o Sr. Petrick.

"Obrigada." A minha mãe pagou os objectos.

"Boa sorte menina Aria."

"Obrigada." Digo antes de fechar a porta da loja e voltamos para a rua. Entramos na loja da frente onde tinha alguns animais.

"O que procura menina?" Diz-me um vendedor atencioso.

"Uma coruja ou um coelho talvez."

"Se tiveres uma coruja também podes enviar cartas com ela." Diz a minha mãe. "Vai ser assim que vamos falar a partir de agora."

Olhei para as corujas. Havia uma que me chamou a atenção… era mais pequena que as restantes. Era castanha e bege com grandes olhos castanhos amarelados. Aproximei-me dela e toquei-lhe a medo… a última coisa que queria era que uma coruja me picasse. Ela foi dócil e fechou os olhos. Quando parei ela não tirou os olhos de mim. "Eu acho que já escolhi."

O homem colocou o pássaro numa jaula que eu escolhi. Foi picado duas vezes na tentativa, tive de ser eu a colocar a coruja lá entro.

"Já escolheste um nome?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"E se for… Scott?" A coruja não parava de me observar.

"Eu diria que ele gosta querida."

"Vamos enviar tudo isto para a escola."

A minha mãe trata de tudo e voltamos para a tal taberna de onde viemos. "Achas que o Scott fica bem?"

"É uma escola muito cara eles cuidam bem dos animais quando os donos não estão."

"Eu não vou ter livros e cadernos?"

"Sim isso já está na escola. Agora escuta, tu nunca te podes separar da tua varinha aconteça o que acontecer. Ela protege-te enquanto fores iniciante."

"Mas… a varinha foi com o resto."

"Não." Ela tira a caixa com a varinha da mala e entrega-ma. "Vamos para casa."

* * *

 **Espero que já estejam a achar interessante... estes primeiros capítulos vão ser mais relacionados com o ajustamento dela e com as amizades. O nosso fantástico casal ainda vai aparecer não se preocupem ;)**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	2. A iniciação 2

Já tinha arrumado uma mala com roupa e com algumas coisas essenciais. Falta o portátil e o telemóvel. "Vais levar isso?" A minha mãe pergunta da porta.

"Sim."

"Não vale a pena."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Lá não existe wi-fi ou electricidade."

"O quê? Aquilo é algum tipo de 3º mundo?"

"Na verdade, é o 1º mundo." A minha mãe ri.

"Ok… eu não sei se posso sobreviver sem isto."

"Claro que podes."

"Como vou falar com os meus amigos?"

"O que querias dizer? _Estou numa escola de magia pessoal…_ isto a sério querida."

"Isto já me está a parecer um castigo."

"Arruma as tuas coisas. Eu vou levar-te ao comboio dentro de 1 hora."

* * *

"Adeus pai!" Ele abraçou-me com força.

"Cuida de ti, não fiques em perigo e manda noticias." Diz ele depois de um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Eu vou fazer isso. Adeus."

"Adeus!"

"Temos de ir." A minha mãe diz.

O meu pai volta a entrar no carro, ele ia ficar à espera aqui. Não podia ir ao mundo dos feiticeiros.

"Passa." Diz a minha mãe. Eu olho para a parede. "Passa, tem um encantamento vais atravessar a parede. Eu vou estar atrás de ti."

"Ok." Eu fechei os olhos e passei.

"Aqui está o teu comboio. Tens tudo, não é?" Pergunta a minha mãe.

"Sim tenho tudo."

Ela abraça-me. "Amo-te querida."

"Eu também mãe. Adeus."

"Adeus filha. Boa sorte!"

Pego na minha mala e entro no comboio. Vou para a cabina que estava marcada no bilhete. Faço um último adeus à minha mãe. O comboio apita mais uma vez e começa a andar.

Abri a mala e tirei o livro das regras, eu já estava quase a acabar só faltava o capitulo dos poderes. Cada elemento tinha as suas características.

 _Fogo: artes de batalha e luta._

A cor da tira tecido que tinha na gola da camisa era vermelha e a própria saia tinha desenhos a vermelho. A capa que usavam tinha o bordo com uma tira vermelha e tinha um símbolo de uma chama com a palavra _ignis_ em baixo.

 _Água: poções e controlo de elemento._

O uniforme igual, mas com a cor azul e com o símbolo de uma gota de água e dizia _aqua_.

 _Ar: voar e tempo._

Cor amarela com um símbolo de uma nuvem com a palavra _caeli_.

 _Terra: vegetal, animal e mineral_

Cor verde com um símbolo de uma árvore e a palavra _terra_.

 _Quinto elemento: indefinido_

O emblema era um símbolo de um infinito e tinha os quatro símbolos dos elementos à volta. Não tinha nenhuma imagem do uniforme nem explicações, mas tinha algumas fotografias de homens na parte de baixo e o mais impressionante é que elas mexiam. _Isac Cooper_ era o senhor que escreveu a carta de boas-vindas. Ele tinha o símbolo com o infinito e o símbolo da terra e do ar. Seguiram-se mais 20 homens nenhum deles tinha o símbolo com os quatro elementos.

No final tinha uma explicação de como os emblemas apareciam na capa e como ocorria a transformação no uniforme. Ao que parecia havia um ritual com os membros do grupo em que ia entrar.

Voltei a arrumar o livro e tirei outro desta vez um romance. Não dei pelo tempo passar e um rapaz bateu na porta da minha cabina e entrou. "Olá! O meu nome é Caleb, Caleb Rivers." Ele tinha o uniforme e a gravata dele era azul e tinha umas gotas desenhadas. A capa dele também tinha algumas gotas azuis. _Água._

"Prazer. Aria Montgomery."

"É o teu primeiro ano aqui certo?"

"Sim."

"Bem eu tinha de te avisar que tens de trocar de roupa para o uniforme. Fecha a cortina e muda-te rapidamente, estamos mesmo a chegar."

"Eu não sabia disso os meus uniformes já estão na escola." Eu disse aflita.

Ele sorriu. "O que temos aqui?" Ele tirou um saco debaixo do banco. "Acho que é o teu uniforme."

"Não pode ser." Eu abri o saco e era verdade. Era a minha camisa com o meu nome.

"Bem-vinda à Wikards School Aria." Diz ele antes de sair da cabina.

Eu fechei as persianas da cabina, vesti-me, guardei o saco na minha mala e voltei a abrir as persianas. Alguns estudantes já estavam em fila para sair, esperei para todos saírem primeiro.

Quando finalmente sai o Caleb vem até mim novamente. "Vem Aria." Ele levou-me para uma carruagem que tinha um pequeno coelho para a puxar. _Coitado do animal… como vai conseguir..._ "Sobe." Ele pegou na minha mala e prendeu-a atrás. Eu subi e esperei. Mais uma rapariga subiu na carruagem antes de começar a andar.

"Olá Aria. Sou a Hanna Marin e vou ser a tua conselheira antes da Escolha desta noite." Ela também tinha o elemento água, mas o uniforme era totalmente diferente a saia dela tinha desenhos que pareciam frascos de poções. Haviam outros feiticeiros também e as capas deles era totalmente diferentes apesar da base ser igual. Alguns tinham folhas, outros animais e vi um que tinha a capa totalmente vermelha.

"Prazer." Sorri para ela.

"Maior parte dos iniciantes são muito mais jovens que tu. Às vezes fico um pouco farta de ficar com miúdos irritantes." Ela sorri. "Acho que temos tudo para sermos grandes amigas sabes, temos a mesma idade apesar de eu estar num nível mais avançado. Não tenhas vergonha de me pedir ajuda mesmo que não acabemos no mesmo grupo somos todos muito unidos. Fala-me de ti… de onde és?"

"De Rosewood, eu terminei o secundário a semana passada."

"Isso é antes de ir para a faculdade no mundo dos humano?"

"Sim."

"E o que ias estudar na faculdade?"

"Eu não sabia ainda. Ia ficar um ano parada para pensar."

"Isso até calhou bem, assim não vais perder nada e quem sabe podes quer ficar aqui para sempre."

"Não sei se quero ficar aqui para sempre, a minha família está em Rosewood."

"Porque não vêm para cá?"

"O meu pai não pode. Ele não é mágico." Digo baixinho.

"O quê?" Ela disse alto demais. "Tu não és sangue puro… é a primeira vez que a escola aceita alguém assim. E com um humano… Meu Deus! Não existe mais ninguém no mundo dos feiticeiros como tu."

"Existem mais pessoas que não são puro sangue?"

"Sim… não são muito bem vistas. Normalmente são misturas de feiticeiros com outros seres mágicos com lobisomens ou vampiros. Mas tu és especial. Todos já sabem quem tu és… eu só me esqueci. Montgomery… como me esqueci…" Diz ela amaldiçoando-se.

Ela fala demais, mas isso até me podia ajudar.

"Wow!" O castelo à nossa frente era monstruosamente grande.

"É a nossa escola." Diz ela enquanto passamos pelo portão. "Já sabes as regras?"

"Sim eu li o livro todo."

"Adoro quando fazem o trabalho de casa."

A carruagem pára para sairmos. "O meu namorado vai levar as malas de todos para os seus quartos não te preocupes." Então aparece Caleb com um conjunto de malas a flutuar atrás dele. _Então o namorado dela é o Caleb._

"Então o que vou fazer agora?"

"Segue-me. Como leste às 21 horas é o jantar, mas hoje temos de ir imediatamente para lá porque vai ser a vossa apresentação e todos estão à espera dos novos caloiros. São necessárias quase 2 horas para tudo. Provavelmente já começou tu foste a última a entrar."

A escola era tão grande por dentro como por fora. Chegamos até ao grupo que estava perto de uma grande porta de carvalho. "Tenho de esperar aqui?"

"Sim, entram sempre grupos de quatro pessoas cada uma entra num grupo diferente para que o número seja igual no inicio. Mais tarde depois do ritual a pessoa terá o seu poder e ficará no seu grupo."

"Eu tenho de dizer alguma coisa?"

"Só a tua preferência de grupo àquele senhor."

"Eu não faço ideia o que escolher."

"Também podes dizer isso e ficas para última escolha. Eu vou andando! Até já!"

"Até já."

Eu estava muito nervosa sabia lá eu que grupo me iria aceitar… eu estou tão perdida. Passaram ainda alguns minutos e já só restavam mais três pessoas para além de mim. _É a minha vez._ "Alguma preferência?" Perguntou o homem.

"Não."

A porta abriu e eu caminhei atrás dos restantes rapazes. Fiquei espantada com o tamanho e com o número de pessoas. Os grupos estavam perfeitamente divididos por mesas compridas e à frente de cada uma delas estava uma pessoa com uma capa que tinha a cor do grupo na sua totalidade. O tal rapaz que tinha a capa toda vermelha era o mesmo que tinha visto na estação. _Como foi tão rápido?_

"Temos aqui os nossos últimos caloiros." Foi o Sr. Isac Cooper que falou. "Diria que este vai ser o grupo mais fácil de decidir."

Houve um burburinho na sala.

"Albert Cooper escolhe o elemento ar." Diz Isac. _Cooper… era filho dele?_

"Nós aceitamos." Diz a rapariga com capa amarela. O rapaz vai para o grupo.

"George McCain escolhe o elemento fogo."

"Nós aceitamos." Diz o rapaz da capa vermelha.

"John Blue escolhe o elemento água."

"Nós aceitamos." Diz o rapaz de capa azul. Muitas pessoas começaram a falar na mesa da terra.

"Aria Montgomery escolhida para o elemento terra."

A rapariga que estava de capa verde não falou imediatamente. _Eles não me vão aceitar?_ Um rapaz veio dizer-lhe alguma coisa que originou uma pequena discussão que pareceu durar séculos, mas não passou de alguns segundos. "Nós aceitamos." Diz ela no final. Eu suspirei de alivio e caminhei para ela.

"Spencer Hastings, líder do grupo." Ela apertou a minha mão. "A partir de hoje qualquer problema que tenhas deves vir directamente até mim. Para ser mais fácil vais ficar uma semana com cada especialidade para conheceres todos os colegas. Começa pela vegetal que é a minha. Amanhã depois das aulas no pátio principal."

"Certo."

* * *

 **Dia seguinte**

Isto ainda parecia um sonho quando me levantei e vesti o uniforme. Primeiro dia de aulas e já parecia uma _zombie_ e melhor é que algumas pessoas olharam para mim de uma forma estranha e outras cochichavam quando passava.

As primeiras aulas foram quase totalmente teóricas e felizmente era assim porque eu não era capaz de fazer magia. Assim que terminei a aula fui até ao meu quarto para deixar os meus livros. Peguei na minha varinha. Eu não tinha de dizer o feitiço… só o tinha de pensar, mas isso apenas funciona para pessoas com mais experiência. Dizer o feitiço dá mais poder ao mesmo. Apontei para o livro. " _levitate_ " Não aconteceu nada. " _levitate_ " Nada. Por quanto tempo ia ser assim? É frustrante.

Corri para o pátio onde devia ter o grupo da terra à minha espera. "Aria aqui." Spencer chamou.

"A escola é bastante grande… perdi-me." Dei a desculpa.

"Não faz mal. Vamos começar as boas-vindas agora." Juntei-me a um grupo de caloiros que também estavam aqui. Haviam imensos membros a fazer magias relacionadas com a natureza. Alguns fizeram florir as árvores outros transformaram-se em animais e transformaram outros colegas em animais. Também haviam alguns que explicavam o poder que os minerais podiam dar para ajudar no momento da magia. "Existe alguma pedra que ajude os meus poderes a aparecer?" Ela olhou para mim.

"Tu nunca fizeste magia?"

"Não. Eu acho que não." Ouve um burburinho no grupo.

"Desculpa mais não posso ajudar. Existe uma lenda que fala de um mineral que pode ajudar, mas é preciso uma grande jornada e muitos desafios, muitos tentaram e todos morreram. Espera mais um tempo pode ser que os poderes apareçam por si agora que estás a aprender." Esta não era a resposta que eu queria.

"Ok obrigada."

Saí do grupo e sentei-me num dos bancos de jardim. Eles faziam coisas incríveis e eu não sou capaz de fazer nada. "Que animal mais gostas?" Pergunta-me um rapaz. Na camisa tinha o nome _Ezra Fitz._

"Eu não sei."

"Hey... o que se passa?" Ele tocou no meu braço e eu juro que senti uma estática entre nós.

"Também não sei… talvez não tenha magia. Não consegui fazer nada até agora."

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. "Só estamos no primeiro dia. Estás a pensar desistir?"

"Eu não posso desistir senão fico aqui para sempre e nunca mais vou ver os meus pais." Eu suspirei.

"Eu tenho algo que te pode fazer sentir melhor." Diz ele.

"O que é?" Ele sorri e do nada o rapaz que estava ao meu lado transformou-me no cãozinho bebé mais fofo que alguma vez vi. Ele começou a saltar para cima de mim e a bater-me com as suas patinhas amorosas. "Wow!" Eu sorri. "Que cachorro adorável." Toquei no seu pelo macio e ele saltou mais uma vez para lamber a minha cara. Era estranho… eu tinha um cão que era uma pessoa a lamber-me a cara… "Ok já chega." Eu abracei-o e voltei a mete-lo ao meu lado. O cachorro voltou a ser o mesmo rapaz que estava à minha frente antes. "Foi incrível e fez-me sentir melhor. Obrigada Ezra."

Ele sorriu. "Eu posso ser qualquer animal. Tenho os instintos desse animal, mas continuo a ter a minha consciência."

"Isso quer dizer que podes agir por instinto."

"Eu agi por instinto, mas com um cachorrinho é tranquilo. Posso-me transformar num animal selvagem. Queres escolher um?"

"Pode ser um leão?"

Ele concordou e transformou-se. Ele rugiu alto e todos os que estavam à volta olharam. Eu fiquei parada sem saber se lhe podia tocar. Ele ficou frente a frente comigo muito perto do meu colo, estendi a mão a medo e ele fez a proximidade. A minha mão estava da juba dele penteando-a. "És incrivelmente bom nas transformações." Eu retirei a mão e ele voltou ao normal.

"Ezra! Aqui agora!" Diz Spencer que parecia estar chateada por ele ter feito alguma coisa errada. A multidão que se tinha formado à minha volta dispersou. Fiquei a observar as magias dos outros enquanto eu chafurdava na minha incompetência por não conseguir fazer o mesmo.

"Oh Aria!" Era Hanna. Eu acenei para ela que estava com o Caleb. Os dois vieram até mim. "Estás a gostar da escola?"

"A escola é boa, as aulas não são más e quando falo com as pessoas parecem simpáticas."

"Então porque tens essa cara triste?"

"Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir fazer magia e se eu for normal como o meu pai? Não estou aqui a fazer nada."

"Eu acredito que tu tens um poder." Diz Caleb. "Se estás a desistir dele não vais conseguir nada."

"Ele tem razão. Continua a tentar." Diz ela. "Queres vir connosco? Nós também vamos fazer uma mostra para os caloiros e todos os outros grupos és livre de ir a qualquer um."

"Se calhar devia avisar a Spencer."

"Vem não há problema." Ela incentivou.

Eu segui-os para perto de um lago do outro lado da escola onde alguns membros da água faziam bolhas gigantes que flutuavam no ar, também haviam grandes caldeirões com poções. Mais adiante havia outro campo e haviam pessoas a voar em vassouras e estavam a formar pequenos tornados no chão.

"É incrível, não achas?"

"Sim é lindo… eu adorava conseguir fazer algo assim."

Hanna colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Vamos ver o show dos meninos do fogo."

"Ok." Eu segui-a, mas o Caleb tinha ficado na mostra de água.

"Não são giros?" Ela diz quando chegamos a um campo de terra batida. Eles faziam muitas acrobacias e alguns deles faziam com fogo.

"Parece perigoso!"

"E é, eles estão preparados para as piores lutas. Já não aconteceu um ataque do lado negro há muitos séculos, mas se acontecer nós estamos preparados."

"Hanna! Tu és a Aria Montgomery correto?" Pergunta uma rapariga dirigindo-se a mim.

"Sim." Respondo à morena alta com um fato de licra justo que eles usavam para os treinos.

"Emily Fields." Ela cumprimentou-me.

"Prazer!"

"A Emily é minha amiga desde o inicio." Diz Hanna.

"Olá meninas!" Diz outra rapariga loira muito bonita.

"Alison! Vem conhecer a Aria."

"Aria? Aria Montgomery… a nova rapariga sensação."

"Sensação… eu?"

"Tu és uma rapariga popular. Toda a gente fala de ti." Diz a Alison.

"Aria!" Eu viro-me para ver a Spencer. "Podias ter-me avisado que vinhas para aqui. Tive de fazer um feitiço de localização para te encontrar."

"Desculpa." Eu respondi.

"Não sejas chata Spence deixa a rapariga conviver." Diz Emily.

"Falar é fácil quando não tens o diretor à perna por causa dela."

"Por minha causa?"

"Tu és diferente… tu sabes disso." Diz ela tentando não me magoar, mas era tarde demais.

"Eu estou farta que me tratem assim… eu já me sinto mal por não conseguir fazer magia e agora ainda me atiram à cara que sou diferente? EU SEI DISSO OK?" Eu fui embora sem olhar para trás.

* * *

"O que faz aqui menina Aria?" Eu olhei e reconheci o Isac, director da escola.

Limpei rapidamente as minhas lágrimas. "Nada, só queria ficar um tempo sozinha."

"Ninguém deve estar sozinho aqui. Algum colega a tratou mal?"

"Não… mas eu sinto o preconceito e sinto-me diferente."

"Diferente porquê?"

"Eu não consigo fazer magia… e se isto foi um erro e eu não for capaz?"

"Mas a Aria tem magia. Eu vi no seu olhar assim que entrou aqui e em cada gesto que faz."

"Então porque não consigo fazer nenhum feitiço?"

"O seu corpo e a mente ainda se estão a ajustar, mas tenho a certeza que o futuro ainda lhe vai trazer grandes feitos menina Aria. Eu não devia dizer isto, mas… eu consigo ver a magia a fluir das pessoas."

"E quando posso fazer magia?"

"Vai ver quando o dia chegar."

Eu não queria esperar… eu queria agora. No entanto ele tem razão um dia ainda é muito cedo para desistir.

* * *

 **pllfanezriacm: Thank you for your support! ^^**

 **EzriaBeauty: Obrigada! :D Eu sei que isto pode parecer Harry Potter, mas eu queria algo totalmente diferente até por questões de direitos de autor. (não quero que digam que a história é igual, mas sim do mesmo género tal como referiste) Eles agrupam-se por elemento, mas não existe rivalidades entre elementos todos são uma única equipa. Todos trabalham em harmonia e como a Ella disse no capítulo anterior são competições entre escolas e não dentro da escola. Em relação a inimigos não sei bem, mas vão começar a perceber que a Aria vai começar a seguir o seu instinto e para já diria que ela vai ter uma "missão" que você vão descobrir mais à frente, mas já foi discutido o assunto neste capitulo (mistério). ;)**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	3. A iniciação 3

Já tinha passado um mês desde que entrei na escola e a pior parte é que ainda não conseguia fazer praticamente nada. Poções podia fazer porque me davam os ingredientes, as aulas de história da magia, latim, animais e mitologia eram tranquilas, agora quando chegavam as aulas práticas normalmente apenas assistia.

Eu estava a gostar mais da escola pelas pessoas. Eu tinha acabado de me tornar muito próxima do grupo da Hanna, Spencer, Emily e Alison. Elas eram o mais próximo que tinha de melhores amigas neste mundo, o nosso grupo era incrível e normalmente elas treinavam muito juntas. Já eu gostava de ver a técnica de cada uma e aprender para o futuro que não parecia chegar.

Elas iam reunir-se esta tarde, mas eu não ia estar com elas hoje. Eu iria sair e tentar praticar num lugar tranquilo onde me podia concentrar longe das pessoas.

Agarrei no meu caderno de apontamentos, numa maçã e verifiquei a minha varinha. Sai do quarto e caminhei o mais longe que consegui sem sair do recinto da escola, escondi-me no meio das árvores, abri o caderno e coloquei a maçã à minha frente.

Eu queria tentar novamente dois feitiços básicos. _levitate_ e _mutatio_ , para fazer levitar e para transformar.

Eu tentei os feitiços por pelo menos uns 20 minutos. Antes de me cansar do fracasso.

"Ok não vai ser hoje…" Eu suspirei.

 ** _O que estás a fazer?_** Alguém estava a comunicar comigo por telepatia e não podiam fazer isso muito longe.

"Quem está aí?" Eu empunhei a minha varinha como se ela me pudesse ajudar.

 ** _Um amigo se quiseres._**

"Mostra-te." Disse a medo.

 ** _Estou atrás de ti._**

Eu voltei-me rapidamente. "Mas que…" Era um Pegasus. "És real?"

Ele veio mais perto de mim. **_Eu sou real. O que estavas a fazer aqui?_**

"Estava a tentar fazer um feitiço."

 ** _Correu bem?_**

"Não correu de todo Pegasus… Eu pensava que os Pegasus estavam extintos, o que fazes aqui?"

 ** _Eu apenas apareço para algumas pessoas. As melhores._**

"A sério? Estou a sentir-me especial."

 ** _Tu és especial. Posso mostrar-te algo?_**

"O quê?"

 ** _Aproxima-te._** Ele tocou-me com o focinho. **_Fecha os olhos._**

Então imagens da minha mãe apareceram na minha mente. Ela parecia muito mais jovem do que me lembro. _"Muito bem Aria. Olha o ursinho."_ Ela entrega-me e eu vejo as minhas mãos de bebé. _Isto é uma memória…_ Do nada o ursinho de peluche começou a voar pelo quarto. A minha mãe pareceu surpreendida. _Eu fiz aquilo?_

Mais imagens passaram pela minha mentes e agora estava num parque.

 _"Vamos Aria não há mais ninguém no parque."_ Ela diz. Era mais velha, mas não devia ter mais do que 5 anos. " _Eu não quero._ " Eu fiz birra. Do nada o tempo mudou, nuvens que não existiram apareceram no céu e um vento forte começou a soprar. " _Isto está a ficar descontrolado Aria._ "

O Pegasus afastou-se de mim. **_Tu fazias magia._**

"Magia que parece ser do elemento ar."

 ** _Talvez. Mas não te esqueças que todos os feiticeiros são capazes de fazer qualquer magia._**

"É verdade, mas eu era um bebé provavelmente é o poder dominante." Eu acariciei a crina e o focinho do animal. "Tu és lindo. Será que nos vamos ver novamente?"

 ** _Este pode ser o nosso lugar secreto?_**

"Pode."

 ** _Então esta não vai ser a nossa última vez._ **Ele voou alto e desapareceu.

Só podia ter acabado de sonhar… eu voltei para a escola percorri os corredores para o meu quarto que ficava na residência dos novatos que ainda não tinham um grupo.

"Olá Aria!" Apanhei o Ezra a passar pelo corredor.

"Olá Ezra." Eu sorri para ele.

"Pareces feliz. Aconteceu alguma coisa especial?" Pergunta ele.

Eu pensei contar-lhe. Ele era bom rapaz e eu gostei dele desde o primeiro minuto em que o conheci, mas algo no Pegasus parecia pedir segredo de todos. "Acordei bem-disposta e sinto-me confiante, ainda posso fazer magia um dia."

"Isso é fantástico. Um sorriso combina muito mais contigo." Ele era sempre muito querido comigo. Às vezes sinto que ele gostava de mim, mas acho que é tudo da minha imaginação.

"Aria! Aqui estás tu!" Era Alison.

"Alison?"

"Vem comigo."

Eu sorri para o Ezra. "Vemo-nos por aí, t-chau."

"Adeus." Diz ele. Já a Alison estava a puxar-me com ela.

"O que foi Alison? Eu estava a meio de uma conversa."

"Pois claro… gostas dele é?"

"Não dessa maneira."

"Com aqueles sorrisinhos parvos que vocês dão um ao outro diria que vocês são os únicos que não veem."

"Podes parar com isso?"

"Encontraste-a." Diz Emily.

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro do perfume dela à distância." Diz Alison. "Adivinhem. Estava com o Ezra Fitz."

"Ezra Fitz, o rapaz das transformações de animais?" Pergunta Hanna.

"Esse mesmo." Diz Spencer.

"Ele é querido… aproveita." Diz Hanna.

Eu reviro os olhos. "Não é por vocês terem todas namorados que eu tenho de arranjar um. E eu não acho que ele se sinta da mesma maneira comigo. Metade da escola apenas tem curiosidade sobre mim."

"Desculpas… porque não dizes que estás interessada nele e vês no que dá?" Pergunta Emily.

"Eu acho que ele é um cavalheiro que vai tentar conquistar o coração da Aria." Diz Spencer. "Ele é muito sensitivo."

"Sim, eu posso falar com ele." Diz Alison.

"Ninguém vai falar com ninguém, fim de discussão." Digo.

"Tenta-me impedir." Ela já ia a andar.

"Alison! Não! Por favor." Ela não parou. Ela não pode fazer isso… ela não pode dizer-lhe que eu gosto dele. Eu estava aqui à pouquíssimo tempo e toda a gente falava de mim, a última coisa que queria era que a escola inteira passasse o boato que eu gosto do Ezra. "PÁRA!" Felizmente ela parou, mas a posição parecia estranha.

"Sentiste?" Pergunta a Spencer.

"Eu senti uma energia no ar." Diz a Hanna.

"Eu também." Diz Emily.

Eu achei estranho o que elas estavam a dizer. "Alison?" Eu chamei-a. Nem um músculo moveu. "Podes parar Alison… não está a ter graça."

"Eu acho que ela não está a fingir." Diz Spencer correndo até ela.

Eu, Hanna e Emily fizemos o mesmo. Ela estava paralisada no lugar apenas os olhos dela mexiam e parecia em pânico.

"Porque fizeram isto com ela?" Pergunto.

Elas entreolharam-se. "Não fomos nós. Foste tu." Diz Spencer.

"Eu? Eu não tenho poderes."

"Por qualquer razão conseguiste paralisá-la e sem varinha." Elas entreolharam-se novamente.

Algumas pessoas iam passando no corredor e olhando.

"Podem desfazer isso, certo?"

Todas tentaram e nenhuma conseguiu. "Eu não queria fazer isto Alison… Desculpa." Eu chorei por ter colocado a minha amiga naquela situação horrível.

"O que se passa aqui?" Eu virei-me para ver o director Isac. Ele aproximou-se de Alison. "Foste tu que fizeste isto?"

Não valia a pena fugir das consequências. "Sim."

"Então o teu primeiro feitiço é uma paralisação… nível avançado." Ele desfez o feitiço imediatamente. Alison que ainda parecia atordoada respirou fundo.

"Desculpa Alison." Ela não me respondeu, mas também não me parecia acusar.

"Acompanha-me Aria." Diz o director passando pela multidão. Eu segui-o sem dizer nada. Vi a cara séria das minhas amigas e no meio da multidão o rosto preocupado do rapaz que tinha começado aquela discussão. _Ezra._

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: Coitada da Spencer... ela não fez por mal no inicio. O director é uma figura interessante, muito mais novo que o Dumbledore xD É sábio pelos seus poderes, mas parece tem alguma coisa a esconder que nem eu sei bem o que é... o comportamento dele parece-me suspeito às vezes. Tu ainda não notaste isso porque ainda só estamos no 3º capitulo, mas vais perceber.**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	4. A iniciação 4

**Vá lá pessoal eu sei que escrevo em português e não tem tanta visibilidade do que histórias em inglês, mas de 10 pessoas que leem só 1 comenta. A história está apenas no inicio e eu gostava de ter um _feedback_ um pouco mais forte. Quero mesmo saber se estão a gostar ou não. Quando comentam sento-me mais motivada e se estiver motivada vão ter mais capítulos por isso todos ganhamos! ^^**

* * *

Eu segui o director até ao seu gabinete que não passava de uma grande biblioteca pessoal que tinha várias janelas e muitos objectos que pareciam mágicos e impressionantes. Tudo muito antigo e com pó.

"Eu não te vou castigar podes ficar descansada." Diz ele.

"Não vai?"

"Não." Ele senta-se na sua secretária enorme e cheia de livros. "Só preciso que percebas porque é importante que estejas aqui. A intenção do Grande Conselho não é castigar a tua família, mas sim prevenir que isto ocorra. A tua mãe fez um óptimo trabalho em manter a tua magia sobre controlo, mas ela não vai estar entre nós para sempre e isto podia acontecer com um humano se não souberes controlar o teu poder."

"Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma."

"Os sentimentos mais forte como ódio, a raiva e até mesmo o amor podem descontrolar um poder e ainda mais para quem nunca lidou com ele. Como disse isto não é um castigo nós só estamos a tentar te proteger e a todos os que estão à tua volta. Hoje paralisaste a tua colega, mas ela podia estar morta. Eu senti a onda de poder aqui e não é comum, penso que o teu corpo está cada vez mais preparado."

"Eu tenho tanto medo de magoar alguém e eu nem usei a varinha… pensava que era preciso sempre a varinha para tudo."

"Tu fizeste um feitiço de nível avançado que muitos poucos alunos sabem e sem teres a noção do que estavas a fazer. Eu tenho a certeza que ainda vais fazer coisas notáveis e não tenhas medo tens sempre grandes mentores que te vão ajudar. O medo pode ser o teu maior inimigo."

"Obrigada."

"O teu poder é incrível e pode ser desejado por muitos. Tem cuidado." Ele fez um gesto para eu sair.

Assim que saí sou abordada pelas minhas amigas. "O que ele disse?" Pergunta Emily que estava com as outras no corredor que dava acesso à sala do director.

"Disse que tenho de aprender a controlar os meus sentimentos."

"E tens algum castigo?" Pergunta a Spencer.

"Não, mas o susto já foi castigo suficiente… Desculpa mais uma vez Alison."

"Não faz mal." Diz ela. "O que vais fazer agora que sabes que tens poderes?"

"Eu vou continuar a treinar e acho que vou conseguir. Não quero magoar ninguém."

"Eu não me importo de ajudar nos treinos, mas eu não sou a cobaia." Diz Hanna e todas rimos.

"Já agora… porque andavam à minha procura?"

"Hoje à uma competição com outra escola."

"Uma competição de quê?"

"É uma espécie de teste de resistência entre escolas nós temos de usar os nossos poderes em grupo e derrotar a equipa da outra escola. Uma espécie de dia de sobrevivência e a melhor parte é que ninguém sabe o que vai ser."

A minha mãe tinha-me falado dessas competições. Wikards School ganhava sempre pela sua educação de prestigio e estratégia notável.

"Quando vamos saber?" Pergunto.

"Os lideres de grupo vão receber uma carta." Diz Spencer que era uma das lideres. "Deve chegar a qualquer momento temos de nos reunir todos no grande salão e discutir a equipa principal e suplente."

Nós percorremos a escola para o salão principal onde todos já estavam reunidos. "Sentem-se por favor." Diz a Spencer usando a ampliação vocal. Os quatro líderes ficaram à frente e foram referendo alguns nomes de pessoas que se foram juntando atrás deles. _Ezra foi um deles... foi uma escolha óbvia ele é muito bom com as transformações._ Foram escolhidos 5 indivíduos de cada elemento o que fazia no total 20 membros na equipa. "Falta o grupo de controlo nós vamos discutir agora." Diz a chefe do grupo ar. Os quatro chefes pareciam estar numa discussão intensa, eles falam com os restantes elementos da equipa e todos parecem concordar.

"Vamos anunciar o grupo de controlo e o suplementar." Diz o chefe de água.

Eles começam a debitar nomes para o grupo suplementar e depois para o grupo de controlo. "Por último Aria Montgomery." Eu ouvi o meu nome e levantei a cabeça.

"És tu Aria vai lá! Parabéns estás no grupo de controlo." Diz uma rapariga ao meu lado. Eu levantei-me ainda dormente por ter sido escolhida para uma competição tão importante que a escola nunca perdeu em mais de 200 anos.

"Spence isto é alguma brincadeira? Eu não estou preparada para uma competição viste o que aconteceu há poucos minutos?"

"Relaxa eu vou explicar tudo o que tens de fazer."

* * *

A competição ia começar à noite na floresta. Eu como elemento do grupo de controlo ia ficar na fronteira da floresta com os outros feiticeiros. A Spencer e todos os elementos estavam ligados a mim por um feitiço que todos fizeram, eu podia comunicar com qualquer um deles através de telepatia e fazer transferência do meu poder para eles. Eu era a única que podia fazer esta transferência do grupo de controlo. Os outros mandavam pequenos mensageiros para descobrir onde estava o inimigo e protectores para a nossa equipa. A Spencer também me tinha dito que podia ajudar a relembrar os feitiços já que eu era muito boa a decorar e apesar de não os fazer eu sabia muitos de cór e podia ajudar muito a equipa.

Todos colocaram tanta fé em mim que eu podia sentir o peso da responsabilidade. Eu era a chave de tudo e não quero desiludir ninguém. Todos estavam a postos e tinham a sua roupa de batalha vestida, eu e os outros feiticeiros de controlo somos os únicos com o uniforme normal.

"Tens a certeza disto da transferência de energia?" Pergunto a Spencer.

"Sim, tu estás vinculada com todos. E és muito boa na telepatia."

"Eu nunca fiz telepatia tão longe."

"É verdade, mas o vinculo entre nós é muito forte. Vais começar a sentir-te cansada quando começar a transferência, deves ficar sentada ou deitada."

"Eu não me sinto nada segura com isto."

"Aria, não te preocupes é apenas um jogo. Gostas de jogar certo?"

"Sim."

"Então vai correr bem." Ela pisca o olho para mim. "Estamos prontos Ezra." Diz ela.

Ele começou a transformar todos em animais e correram para a floresta. Ele ficou para trás. "Tem cuidado." Disse-lhe.

"Eles é que têm de ter cuidado comigo." Ele transformou-se numa pantera e correu para a floresta também.

Eu ia vendo a localização deles no mapa mágico. "O que é isto?" Aponto para os pontos azuis no mapa. Pergunto para a Kate que é do controlo de defesa.

"São os nossos escudos protetores."

"Ok obrigada."

Eu ia vendo o movimento deles no mapa alguns escudos estavam com eles. "O que são os pontos vermelhos?"

"Onde?" Ela pergunta preocupada. Eu aponto no mapa. "Avisa quem está mais próximo."

Eu consegui comunicar felizmente.

Mais pontos vermelhos começaram a aparecer.

 _Ezra tens 2 à tua frente._ -A

 _Que elemento? -E_

"Como sei o elemento?" Pergunto à Kate.

"Os pontos têm formas diferentes."

 _Um de ar e outro de água. -A_

 _Preciso de assistência de outro elemento. -E_

 _Vou mandar o John que está mais perto. -A_

"O que quer dizer quando pontos vermelhos piscam?"

"Está fora de jogo, um dos nossos eliminou-os dois do jogo. Estamos em vantagem, bom trabalho Aria." Eu sorri.

 _Spence porque estás parada? -A_

 _Acho que ouvi qualquer coisa. -S_

 _Não tens ninguém perto das proteções. -A_

 _Ok obrigada Aria. -S_

"Foram eliminadas proteções a sul." Diz Kate produzindo mais. Sem as proteções não sabíamos onde estavam os inimigos.

"Eles avançaram." Eu digo.

Em campo foram eliminadas protecções adversárias… este jogo era uma autentica caça. "Mais um inimigo fora."

 _Estamos em vantagem, estão menos 3 em jogo contra nós._ Digo para todos.

"Espera… eles estão a juntar-se. Um nos nossos foi eliminado."

 _Eles estão a unir-se a sul o John foi eliminado. Juntem-se rápido._

Os movimentos da nossa equipa foram rápidos foram formados 3 grupos. Este jogo é excitante.

 _Ezra o que estás a fazer? Fica no grupo. -A_

 _Vou tentar distrai-los, chama os outros para aqui. -E_

 _É arriscado. -A_

 _As vezes temos de correr riscos. -E_

Eu não sabia ao certo de onde vinha aquela atitude corajosa dele, mas avisei os grupos para fazerem uma grande emboscada no local onde o Ezra estava. Dois grupos concordaram ir para lá enquanto o terceiro cobria a retaguarda.

 _Eles estão a ir Ezra. -A_

Alguns pontos de proteção dele começaram a desaparecer.

 _Ezra! -A_

Ele não me estava a responder.

 _Eu vou ligar-me contigo. -A_

Eu senti-me enfraquecer, mas pelo menos mais nenhum ponto de proteção dele desapareceu por enquanto. Eu estava a sentir-me drenada.

 _Ezra, eu acho que não vou conseguir por muito mais tempo. -A_

 _Conjura o feitiço comigo "multiplo tonitrua" -E_

É um feitiço de ataque com trovões. _"multiplo_ _tonitrua"_ Eu pensei, mas mais um ponto dele desapareceu.

 _Ezra sai daí. -A_

O último ponto desapareceu. Ele precisa de protecção e a emboscada está a demorar muito, o Ezra estava rodeado por 6 feiticeiros adversários. Mas felizmente ainda estava a drenar a minha energia.

"Eu posso atacar?" Perguntei a Kate.

"Podes, mas não eliminas os adversários."

"Posso entrar na floresta?"

"Sim, mas estás em controlo. Eles podem colocar-te fora de batalha se te atacarem e depois lá se vai comunicação de equipa."

"Teletransporta-me ao Ezra." Eu pedi-lhe. "Confia em mim."

 _Aria não vou conseguir… desconecta-me. -E_

"AGORA!"

* * *

 **Suspense... o que a Aria vai fazer?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Eheheh a Aria tem mesmo de se controlar. O Pegasus era para outra história, mas para economizar ideias meti aqui e acho que fiz muito bem. É um animal que vai dar muita esperança à Aria. O Ezra está em problemas e como é óbvio ela não ficaria indiferente, não é?**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	5. A iniciação 5

_Aria não vou conseguir… desconecta-me. -E_

"AGORA!"

 _Eu vou a caminho. -A_

 _O quê? -E_

Então eu estava ao lado dele e era uma autêntica luta. Raios voavam, fogo e água por toda a parte. Ezra estava a usar o seu próprio escudo protector para impedir os ataques, felizmente apareci dentro da sua bolha protectora. Mais e mais feiticeiros inimigos apareciam. "Os outros vêm a caminho, estão quase aqui."

"O que pensas que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Eu vim ajudar. Eu li que a proximidade traz mais poder." Agarrei na mão dele. Comecei a sentir-me ainda mais fraca e um ligeiro formigueiro na minha mão.

Lembrei-me do que o director disse. _As emoções podem ajudar._ Eles estão a atacar alguém que é querido para mim, que é meu amigo e que me apoia. Comecei a sentir-me com cada vez mais raiva deles. Eles deviam parar. Comecei a pensar no que senti quando paralisei a Alison. Ela ia dizer ao Ezra que eu gosto dele.

O escudo estava a ficar mais fraco, eu não ia conseguir ajudar o Ezra e ia ser uma desilusão para a equipa. "Aria tens de sair daqui." Diz ele. Eu parei por um segundo e distrai-me do que estava à minha volta e olhei para ele. Ele ia ficar ferido e eu não podia fazer nada. O escudo falhou outra vez e voltou. Raiva e preocupação era tudo o que tinha… ia ser o nosso fim. Se havia alguém que devia ser ferido era eu… eu sou a inútil… eu sou a imprestável que não é capaz de ajudar ninguém.

"Desculpa Ezra… eu mereço isto." Assim que o escudo falhou a última vez eu sabia que era o fim, mas foi tão rápido o Ezra abraçou-me e atirou-me ao chão com ele. _Porque me estás a proteger? -A_

 _Tu ajudaste-me e és importante. -E_

O som parou. Os lasers, os raios e tudo tinha desaparecido. _O que se passa? -A_

 _Tu paralisaste-os a todos. -E_

 _Eu não sei como. Ainda tens energia? -A_

 _Eu estou bem. -E_

Então ele transformou-me num animal pequeno e transformou-se numa ave. Os restantes membros da equipa apareceram e eliminaram-nos um por um. Ezra agarrou em mim com as patas e voou dali para fora até à fronteira.

Quando chegamos ele voltou a colocar-nos nas formas humanas e pediu uma substituição para ele. Outra rapariga tomou o seu lugar imediatamente.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Kate.

"Ela está esgotada." Diz Ezra.

"Eu consigo." Eu digo levantando-me e voltando para o plano do mapa que estava no chão.

"Não faças isso Aria é arriscado." Diz Ezra.

"Cala-te, não me consigo concentrar."

Spencer estava a dar-me uma grande bronca por telepatia por colocar toda a equipa em risco por causa de apenas uma pessoa.

Eu dei algumas orientações e a batalha seguiu. "Só faltavam mais 5 e ganhamos." Eu digo.

"Pára agora Aria. É demais para ti."

Do nada os trilhos do mapa desapareceram e apareceu a palavra "Vencedores".

"Os outros desistiram." Diz Kate feliz. Eu sorri também.

 _Terminou! Ganhamos!_ Comuniquei para todos.

Todos apareceram de volta felizes com a vitória. Eles abraçaram-se e rapidamente outros estudantes da escola apareceram contentes com a vitória da equipa da sua escola. Eu levantei-me e tentei ser forte por mais algum tempo. O que eu mais queria agora era uma cama e descansar. Spencer abraçou-me. "Eu sabia que eras capaz e fizeste paralisia duas vezes num dia. No entanto deves pensar sempre no grupo e não no individual."

"Vou tentar na próxima." Eu digo.

Ezra não se tinha afastado de mim. "Vai festejar."

"Tu não estás bem, eu sinto."

Eu senti-me cair como se fosse uma torre a desmoronar. Senti o Ezra a agarrar-me, mas mesmo assim senti-me cair.

* * *

Eu tinha sensibilidade com animais e os humanos são animais. Eu podia sentir os sinais vitais dela fracos a energia que estava à volta dela tinha sido praticamente toda drenada. Eu podia ver a energia de qualquer pessoa… era um dom raro e o mais impressionante é que a energia dela até era idêntica às minha.

"SPENCER!" Eu gritei deitando a Aria suavemente no chão. Ela veio imediatamente. "Os sinais vitais estão fracos, ela não tem quase energia."

"Oh não." Ela diz. "Temos de transferir alguma da nossa energia para ela, nós ainda temos o vínculo. Vou reunir todos."

"Eu não posso entrar na transferência Spencer." Digo quando ela formou um circulo de pessoas à volta dela.

"Não tem problema penso que uma equipa de suplentes e 19 da equipa principal são suficientes. Diz-nos quando for suficiente." Diz ela.

Todos fecharam os olhos e apontaram as varinhas. Aria teve várias convulsões enquanto eles faziam a transferência. Não tardou para que a energia à sua volta fosse restituída. "Podem parar."

"Resultou?" Spencer pergunta.

"A energia voltou, mas os sinais estão iguais." Digo.

"TEMOS DE LEVÁ-LA PARA ENFERMARIA IMEDIATAMENTE." Ela gritou.

Uma rapariga de ar levitou-a e todos seguiram para a enfermaria.

* * *

Esta era uma vitória com um sabor amargo. Aria continuava na cama da enfermaria a dormir. Já tinha passado um dia desde que ela desmaiou. Eu não me conseguia ligar aos pensamentos dela e assim era impossível comunicar. Muitos alunos a visitaram dia e noite para saber como ela estava. Ela é vista como uma heroína, nunca nenhum membro de controlo tinha entrado em batalha nos últimos 1000 anos e muito menos um membro que não domina a magia. Se antes todos falavam dela agora falavam a dobrar e sentiam-se muito solidários com ela.

"Ela ainda não deu nenhum sinal?" Perguntou Spencer ao entrar na enfermaria.

"Não."

"Deves estar cansado porque não vais descansar? Praticamente não sais daqui."

"Eu não preciso de sair, eu preciso que ela acorde."

"Ezra… gostas dela, não é?" Eu só olhei para ela, não foi preciso responder. "Ela vai ficar bem. Tu não vês o teu aspeto tens umas olheiras enormes, eu fico aqui e aviso-te."

"Eu não vou sair daqui." Transformei-me num gato subi na cama e enrolei-me numa bola aos pés dela.

"Tu é que sabes." Diz Spencer sentando-se na cadeira onde eu estava.

* * *

Quando acordei sentia-me bem e leve. Como se tivesse tido a melhor noite de sono da minha vida. Eu ainda me lembrada de ter adormecido nos braços do Ezra, mas o resto não me lembro de nada.

"Aria?" Ouvi o sussurro da Spencer.

"Onde estou?"

"Na enfermaria. Tu desmaiaste. Sentes-te bem?"

"Sim, muito bem na verdade."

"O Ezra não saiu daqui." Spence apontou para o gato que estava enrolado no fundo da cama.

"É o Ezra?"

"Quando tempo ele está aqui?"

"Umas 26 horas mais ou menos. Adormeceu à pouco mais de uma hora."

Agarrei no felino e coloquei-o no meu colo. Ele acordou quase imediatamente e olhou atentamente para mim. "Eu estou bem Ezra."

 _A sério?_ Ele estava a usar a telepatia.

"Sim." Eu acariciei a sua cabeça e ele ronronou.

"Se estás bem deves poder ir para o quarto." Diz Spencer. "Vou avisar a enfermeira."

Ezra saltou do meu colo para o chão e voltou a ser ele.

"Eu realmente gosto quando és um animal fofinho." Eu brinquei com ele.

"Não me importo de me transformar para ti."

Ele tinha um aspeto muito cansado. "Vai descansar, eu fico bem."

"Olha para mim." Eu olhei mais atentamente.

"O que queres que veja?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu já vi que estás realmente bem." Diz ele por fim. "Eu vou embora, vemo-nos por aí."

"Obrigada Ezra… por estares aqui."

Ele apenas sorriu antes de sair. Porque é que ele é tão misterioso?

* * *

 **O casalinho está a começar ficar a formar-se! Ele admite que sente algo pela Aria *.***

 **EzriaBeauty: Está aqui como prometido :D O teu pressentimento estava correto eles ganharam o jogo e ficaram muito próximos.**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	6. A iniciação 6

Eu estava intrigada com o Ezra. Passaram pouco mais de 5 dias e as nossas conversas não passavam de um "Olá. Como estás…". Ele parecia tão misterioso, mas ao mesmo tempo sociável. Ele sempre brincava quando estávamos em grupo, mas foi como falar com outra pessoa como se tivesse duas personalidades.

Desci a encosta para o meu local de treino secreto. Eu tinha começado a conseguir fazer algumas coisas, levitar objectos por breves segundos e pequenos encantamentos básicos. Ainda estou longe de ser a grande feiticeira que Isac diz que eu sou.

Eu sentia tanta falta da minha família, principalmente dos conselhos da minha mãe. Ela podia ajudar-me a treinar ou a encontrar os truques. E o meu pai não me ajudaria com a magia, mas dar-me-ia o seu apoio incondicional e não me deixaria desistir mesmo sabendo que o caminho é difícil.

Estava quase a terminar o meu treino e pensei no Pegasus. Também nunca mais o vi, sabe-se lá o que anda a fazer agora.

 ** _Aria._**

Olhei à volta e vi o cavalo branco com asas. "Pegasus."

 ** _Vejo uma aura maior à tua volta. Já consegues fazer feitiços?_**

"Poucos e ainda fracos."

 ** _Ainda estás no início. Alguma coisa te está a preocupar?_**

"Como sabes?"

 ** _Eu sinto._**

"Podes ler os meus pensamentos como fizeste a última vez."

 ** _Eu não li os teus pensamentos apenas te conectei a memórias esquecidas. Eu não fazia ideia do que podia aparecer. Eu não iria ler os teus pensamentos dessa maneira, não é correto._**

"Posso te tocar?"

 ** _Podes._**

Foi quase um sonho… eu sempre pensei em seres mágicos muito base de filmes e livros. Ter um animal mágico verdadeiro à minha frente fazia-me sentir mais presente no mundo das bruxas. "És lindo."

 ** _Tu também és bonita._**

Senti-me corar. Que parvoíce… era um cavalo com asas a dizer isso não um rapaz bonito como o Ezra. Mas eu sentia-me tão conectada a este animal por qualquer razão… algo na aura dele era familiar. Talvez um mecanismo para encantar as pessoas de que é uma criatura amistosa. Tenho de fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca. Afastei-me novamente dele. "Obrigada. É melhor ir andando."

 ** _Já? Sem dizeres o que se passa?_**

"Não é nada, só saudades da minha família. Eu sinto-me muito sozinha às vezes."

 ** _Não tens amigos?_**

"Tenho, mas… quase todos os meus colegas são muito novos, as minhas amigas estão num nível mais avançado e os nossos horários são diferentes. Eu estou a esforçar-me para conseguir avançar mais rápido, mas para além de saber os feitiços é preciso fazê-los e dominar."

 ** _Eu sei que vais conseguir. Vamos voar?_**

Eu que estava a arrumar as minhas coisas olhei para ele. "Voar? As aulas de voo são só no 2º semestre."

 ** _Não tens de saber voar, só precisas de te agarrar a mim._**

"De certeza?"

Ele foi até a um tronco seco para ser mais fácil para eu montar. Eu fiz isso.

 ** _Confia em mim._**

"Eu confio." Agarrei-me no pescoço dele. Com um impulso ele voo e subiu a cima das nuvens. Parecia algodão colorido por baixo de nós. O sol dava um brilho especial e tornou o momento ainda mais mágico e especial. "É lindo."

Ele voltou a descer até ao grande rio que se podia ver da escola. "Não devia sair da escola." Digo um pouco preocupada.

 ** _Vou levar-te de volta._**

Ele levou-me de volta à pequena clareira do bosque. "Obrigada. Foi incrível!" Ele deixou-me descer.

 ** _Tens de voltar, não é?_**

"Sim." Eu acariciei o seu focinho. "Eu acho que volto amanhã." Foi uma espécie de convite para ele vir também.

 ** _Eu vou estar aqui._**

* * *

"Amanhã é o Dia do Amor." Diz Alison.

"O que é isso?" Pergunto.

"Eu acho que no teu mundo chama-se Dia dos Namorados Aria." Diz Spencer.

"Faz sentido. E o que fazem?" Pergunto-lhes.

"Mandamos cartas encantadas e encontramos o nosso par para o baile."

"Um baile?" Mil ideias passaram pela minha mente. "Quando?"

"Amanhã à noite. O meu vestido é lindo meninas nem podem imaginar." Diz Hanna.

"Eu não tenho um vestido… eu nem sabia." Fiquei triste.

"Talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa com magia." Diz Emily olhando para as outras.

"Eu faço! Todas nós sabemos quem tem gosto aqui." Diz Hanna.

"Obrigada Hanna, mas ninguém me vai convidar. Eu não estou à procura de ninguém por isso nem estou a pensar ir."

"E se o Ezra te convidar não vais?" Perguntou a Alison.

"Eu acho que a maior parte das pessoas desta escola me tratam como uma aberração. Ele não deve querer andar comigo."

"Não digas isso, tu não és uma aberração. O amor é estranho." Diz Hanna a última frase sonhadora.

"Temos de ver amanhã o que vai acontecer." Diz Spencer. "Que cor estás a pensar para o vestido?"

"Eu gosto de roxo."

"Roxo vai ser." Diz Hanna. "Amanhã às 17h no teu quarto Aria."

Amanhã às 17h ainda estaria no bosque… terei de ir embora mais cedo.

* * *

Sou acordada pela minha coruja às 6h30 da manhã quando as minhas aulas começam apenas às 8h30. "Scott pára." Eu olhei para ele e fiquei espantada. Tinha uma carta nas patas. "Como conseguiste isto?"

Era a caligrafia da minha mãe.

 _Minha querida Aria, não imaginas as saudades que temos tuas. Tenho tantas perguntas… Será que já consegues fazer magia? O grupo está a tratar-te bem? Escreve-me em breve com todos os detalhes._

 _Eu lembrei-me que hoje é o Dia do Amor. Será que já tens um par? Eu fui às compras e encontrei algo perfeito para ti, eu sei que tu vais adorar._

 _Quero uma fotografia._

 _Beijinhos da mãe e do pai._

Abri o pacote que estava no chão.

Era um vestido brilhante de gala roxo. Ela sabia bem que era a minha cor favorita. Era tão bonito que nem me sentia bem em usá-lo. Tinha também uns sapatos de salto alto brilhantes prateados.

Suspirei. Um banho… preciso de um banho.

Quando terminei de me arranjar desci para tomar o pequeno almoço com as minhas amigas.

"Bom dia meninas!" Quando me sentei no lugar que ocupava cartas começaram a empilhar-se à minha frente. "O que é isto?"

"Meu Deus! É a tua correspondência." Diz Hanna.

"Espera… isto é dos meus admiradores para o baile?"

"Vê como as raparigas olham para ti." Diz Alison o que me fez olhar à volta. "É inveja."

"Como vou ler isto tudo? Eu não estou interessada."

"Só tens de rasgar e a carta vai desaparecer. A pessoa que a escreveu vai saber que não a aceitastes."

"Eu queria ler… para não me sentir mal."

"Deixa Aria, eu ajudo!" Diz Hanna agarrando num monte delas e destruindo-as.

"Pára!" Eu digo.

"Viste se nesse monte estava a carta do Ezra?" Pergunta Emily à Hanna!

"Não… desculpa Aria!" Ela parecia genuinamente arrependida. "Posso ver o nome nas outras para procurar a do Ezra e depois eliminar as outras."

"Faz como quiseres Hanna… não estou chateada nem interessada." Na realidade, por dentro estava em pânico… e se ela eliminou a carta do Ezra? "A minha mãe mandou-me um vestido e uns sapatos." Disse-lhe.

"E gostas?"

"Sim, a minha mãe conhece-me muito bem. É roxo, vocês vão ver mais tarde mesmo se não o usar."

"Eu adoro as noites de baile porque podemos vestir-nos como gostamos e não todos iguais com uniformes." Diz Hanna. "Mesmo assim o uniforme desta escola não é muito mau."

Mais cartas vieram e felizmente não eram para mim. Cada uma delas recebeu uma carta do seu namorado e todas ataram um cordel no pulso que indicava que aceitaram o pedido.

Acabamos de comer e cada uma foi para a sua aula. Eu continuei a percorrer os corredores cheios de gente que também iam para as suas salas. Eu não dei por algo no meu caminho e tropecei, todos os meus livros e cadernos espalharam-se no chão. Alguns grupos riram e ninguém se aproximou para me ajudar. _Que desastrada e mais de metade dos rapazes está a pedir para ela ser a acompanhante no baile._ Alguém disse e houveram mais risos. Eu comecei a recolher rapidamente as minhas coisas do chão. Senti uma presença ao meu lado que me devolveu um livro. "Obrigada." Agradeci sem olhar. Quando reuni tudo olhei para a pessoa. "Ezra." Ele ofereceu a sua mão para me ajudar a levantar.

"Estás bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Digo limpando a saia. "Obrigada." Ajeitei o cabelo. Eu fiquei muito atrapalhada sem saber o que dizer mais. "Eu, eu devia ir para a aula." Apontei para a sala.

"Claro." Ele deu-me um sorriso que fez o meu coração bater a mil e as minhas pernas bambas.

 _O que se passa comigo? Nunca agi assim perto dele._ "Eu vou andando." Mas as minhas pernas não se queriam mexer. Lá parei com os sorrisinhos parvos e saí dali para fora.

* * *

 **Vai ser desta que eles vão finalmente ficar juntos? Acham que o Ezra a vai convidar? Como vai ser?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Eu sei que vais adorar mesmo os próximos 2 capítulos ;) Gostaste mesmo das transformações? Estou a pensar colocar mais. Outra pergunta, o que achas de colocar pontualmente alguns capítulos com classificação M? :P Obrigada! Bjs!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	7. A iniciação 7

Pausa para almoço. As minhas amigas apareceram atrás de mim. "Estou a ver que o Ezra ainda não se chegou à frente." Diz Spencer olhando para todas as cartas que voavam à minha volta.

"Queres fazer as honras Hanna?" Ela sacou da varinha e fez cada uma desaparecer.

"Achas que ele não te vai convidar?" Pergunta-me Alison quando se sentou ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei. Eu já o vi hoje, falamos e ele não me disse nada."

"Vocês falaram?" A Hanna parecia animada.

"E nada aconteceu? Pernas bambas, sorrisinhos?" Pergunta Emily.

"Como sabes?"

"É porque estás apaixonada por ele é uma espécie de feitiço deste dia. Recai sobre os apaixonados." Diz Spencer.

"Podiam-me ter dito!"

"Não tinha tanta graça se te disséssemos." Diz Alison.

"Acham que ele também sentiu?"

"Se ele gosta de ti sim. Quanto mais perto, maior é o efeito."

Eu corei. "Ele tocou na minha mão." As minhas amigas fizeram uma festa. "Menos, por favor. Eu não quero me iludir meninas… ele pode nunca mandar a carta."

"Que tolinha." Diz a Alison.

Ezra estava mais ao fundo na mesma mesa. E elas não pararam de fazer comentários de como ele estava a olhar para mim e como ficamos bem juntos. "Eu tenho de ir meninas." Agarro nos meus livros.

"O que é isso?" Ela aponta para os meus livros.

"O quê?" Eu retiro o papel que estava no meio do meu livro. Era um envelope. " _Aria"_ Era a única coisa tinha escrita. Era completamente diferente dos outros. Retirei o conteúdo. O cordel e um papel dobrado em dois. A primeira coisa que vi foi a assinatura dele. _Ezra Fitz_ "É dele!"

"Oh Meu Deus!" Elas ficaram à minha volta.

 _Aria… custa-me encontrar as palavras certas para esta carta pois não existem palavras suficientemente boas para descrever o que tu és. Tens vindo a estar na minha mente constantemente. Adoro tudo em ti, a forma como andas, sorris e até o teu cheiro doce._

 _Perdoa-me pela carta simples e sem magia. Pensei que podias apreciar algo "normal" pela primeira vez aqui. Adoraria pedir-te pessoalmente, mas não confio em mim para o fazer. Mesmo que esta carta não seja suficiente é do fundo do meu coração que te peço que sejas o meu par esta noite._

 _Ezra Fitz_

"Ele é tão romântico. Vamos Aria! Colocar o cordel!" Hanna ofereceu-se para mo colocar no pulso.

Olhei na direcção dele e ele desviou imediatamente o olhar. Suspirei.

"Dá-mo, por favor." Eu pedi à Hanna.

O meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e as minhas mãos a suar ligeiramente enquanto andava na direcção dele. "Ezra. Posso falar contigo." Interrompo a conversa que ele estava a ter com outro rapaz.

"Sim." Ele levantou-se. Eu entreguei-lhe o cordel e por um momento ele tinha um aspeto um pouco miserável ao olhar para o cordel na sua mão. "Aria…" Ele começou quando eu o cortei.

"Eu pensei que talvez gostastes de ser tu a colocar o cordel." Eu puxei a manga da camisa para ele o colocar.

Ele fez isso com um sorriso naqueles lábios que pediam muito para serem beijados. Eu sorri ao ver o cordel ficar roxo da cor do meu vestido. E sorrimos um para o outro como se não fossem precisas palavras. "Aria!" Spencer acordou-nos do nosso sonho. "Vais chegar tarde à aula." Ela atira os livros para mim.

"Eu tenho de ir. Até logo."

"Até logo." Ele inclinou-se para mim e deu-me um beijo no rosto. Nesse momento o meu coração parou por breves segundos.

"Aria!" Spencer chamou a minha atenção.

"Estou a ir!" Eu comecei a andar contra minha vontade.

* * *

A última aula de hoje era uma aula de dança. Dois professores iriam ensinar a primeira dança formal para o baile e um deles era o director. _É tradição._ Eles dizem.

Eu estava a sentir-me tão excluída no meio dos outros caloiros muito mais novos que eu.

A professora falou novamente. "Vamos meninos! Juntem-se em pares." Todos fizeram isso e eu fiquei sozinha.

"Menina Montgomery!" O director estendeu a sua mão para mim. "Dar-me-ia a honra de a acompanhar."

"Claro." Eu juntei-me a ele já que não tinha outra opção.

Eu não me sentia nada à vontade com ele tão perto de mim guiando-me na dança.

"Quem é o seu par para esta noite?" Ele estava a tentar fazer conversa comigo?

"É o Ezra Fitz."

"Excelente aluno! Eu vi várias cartas para si a flutuar pelo corredor. O que a fez escolher o Ezra?"

Ele queria que eu falasse dos meus sentimentos? Eu estava muito confusa com o que ele queria de mim. "Nós temos alguma química."

"Química?" Ele não fazia ideia o que era.

"Sim nós relacionamo-nos bem um com o outro. Ele é um bom amigo."

"A vossa energia é semelhante. Tu não consegues notar isso nas pessoas?" Ele pergunta.

"Não."

"Concentra-te e olha à tua volta."

Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes e fiz isso. "Mas… que…" Realmente a energia fluía do corpo de cada pessoa na sala.

"Poucas pessoas conseguem fazer isso." Diz o director.

"Como sabia que eu era capaz?"

"Vários pontos de energia tem vindo a ser reforçados em ti e eu consegui ver isso."

"Isso quer dizer que sabe a que grupo devo pertencer?"

"Não, isso não sei. Eu sei que pode parecer muito confuso. Todos temos todos os poderes, mas o nosso corpo escolhe a melhor forma de se conectar e isso determina o elemento."

"Eu fico um pouco ansiosa por ser a única pessoa a não saber o seu grupo ainda."

"Porquê?" Ele sorriu. "Eu só me conectei a todos os meus poderes no 2º ano."

"Isso quer dizer que posso demorar 2 anos para entrar num grupo?"

"Eu entrei num grupo que não existe, mas mantive-me onde me aceitaram."

"Muito bem! A aula terminou!" Diz a professora.

"Foi um prazer acompanha-la menina Aria." O director diz-me deixando-me ir.

"Obrigado." Eu saí da sala. Isto foi esquisito.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de ir deixar os livros no meu quarto e fui imediatamente para o bosque. Eu queria ver o Pegasus, contar tudo o que aconteceu e como me senti no dia de hoje.

Sentei-me junto da árvore e reli a carta que o Ezra escreveu. Eu estava a ficar apaixonada ou será que vou acordar amanhã e não vou sentir nada por ele?

Senti a presença de alguém e o Pegasus apareceu no meio da vegetação, ficou ao meu lado e deitou-se.

 ** _Pareces feliz com alguma coisa._**

"Hoje à um baile e o meu par é a pessoa que eu queria." Eu sentia-me tão feliz de repente.

 ** _Queres falar-me dele?_**

"Ele é muito simpático, bonito e inteligente. Os olhos dele são azuis, o cabelo dele é encaracolado e a expressão dele é forte. Ele gosta de se transformar em animais e eu acho isso muito adorável, principalmente quando ele me persegue pela escola como um cachorro. Eu acho que ele não sabe que eu sei. Será que o posso trazer um dia?"

 ** _Eu não acho que seja boa ideia._**

"Eu sei que é segredo, mas eu confio nele e tenho a certeza que não vai dizer nada."

 ** _Desculpa Aria, mas não._**

Eu fiquei um pouco triste. E ele bateu-me com o seu focinho para lhe dar atenção. "Eu hoje consegui fazer algo novo."

 ** _O que é?_**

"Eu consigo ver a energia dos seres vivos."

 ** _A sério?_**

"Sim! A nossa é muito parecida, azul turquesa com manchas roxas." Eu sorri.

Ele não disse nada imediatamente. **_Eu preciso de te contar uma coisa._** O sino tocou.

"Meu Deus!" Eu recolhi as minhas coisas. "Eu tenho de ir! Se me atrasar as minhas colegas vão descobrir que estou a esconder alguma coisa." Acariciei o focinho do animal. "Adoro-te! Depois dizes-me o que querias dizer." Nem lhe dei tempo para se despedir se as minhas amigas descobrissem provavelmente não o veria nunca mais.

* * *

O Pegasus ficou completamente sozinho sem saber no que pensar. Ele ficou a observar a rapariga que ele ama ir embora e quando sabia que ela estava longe o suficiente voltou à sua forma original. Ela vai reparar na semelhança de energia quando me vir… _Como lhe vou dizer a verdade?_ _Ela vai ficar tão chateada quando descobrir que a enganei._

* * *

 **Obrigada pelas palavras de apoio nos comentários! Como é óbvio o próximo capitulo é baile! ;)**

 **EzriaBeauty: Maybe a teoria não seja apenas uma teoria... :P Muito observadora! Já me conheces bem xD**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	8. A iniciação 8

"Meninas!" Eu deixei-as entrar no meu quarto. Eu já tinha aplicado maquilhagem, penteado o meu cabelo e tinha acabado de colocar o meu vestido. Elas estavam todas muito incríveis nos seus vestidos longos para o baile. "Vocês estão linda e nem imaginam! Eu descobri hoje que consigo ver a energia das pessoas."

"Isso é muito raro Aria!" Diz Spencer.

"Foi o que o director disse." Eu sorri.

"Falando do baile." Alison olhou-me atentamente. "Eu acho que precisas de uma actualização! Não achas Hanna?"

"Definitivamente!" Diz Hanna.

"O que isso quer dizer meninas?" Olho para elas. Ambas apontaram a varinha para mim.

"Elegante, mas sexy! O que achas?" Hanna pergunta para Alison.

"Acho que o Ezra não vai conseguir tirar os olhos dela a noite inteira." Diz Alison.

Elas fizeram alterações no meu vestido com magia. "A sério?" Eu olhei para o espelho quando elas pareciam satisfeitas.

Elas tinham substituído toda a parte de cima do vestido por uma renda linda e feito uma racha até um pouco a cima do meio da minha coxa. Quando estava parada não se via, mas quando andava toda a minha perna era visível. Eu gostava de me sentir sexy porque de alguma maneira isso parecia deixar-me poderosa, mas a culpa surgiu. "Meninas… era o vestido da minha mãe."

"Ainda é o vestido da tua mãe, mas melhor e estás linda nele." Diz Alison.

"Eu tenho um presente." Spencer aponta a varinha para mim e um colar de prata com uma medalha com um A apareceu no meu pescoço.

"Eu também tenho algo especial para ti." Diz Emily.

Não reparei na diferença. "O que fizeste?"

"Vê a tua perna."

Afastei o tecido e vi uma liga de renda roxa e a minha varinha estava presa nela. "Meu Deus! Isto é muito ousado."

"Emily, não estava à espera disto! Bom trabalho!" Diz Hanna e todas riram.

"Obrigada meninas, mas acho que isto é demais. Eu não me encaixo nesta personalidade."

"Aria! Pensa como eu. Eu sou a Aria Montgomery e eu sou fabulosa! Tu vais arrasar esta noite amiga e o Ezra vai rastejar aos teus pés." Diz Alison.

"Eu sou a Aria Montgomery e eu sou fabulosa!?"

"Sim!" Disseram todas.

"Isto vai desaparecer à meia-noite ou assim?"

"Porque haveria de desaparecer?" Pergunta a Emily.

"Na Cinderella… esqueçam." Obviamente era um conto de fadas. Elas não perceberam nada do que eu estava a falar.

* * *

Quando chegou a hora todas saímos para a entrada principal onde íamos encontrar os nossos pares. Todas elas já tinham encontrado os seus companheiros menos eu que ainda estava à espera na porta da frente. _Será que ele desistiu?_ Se calhar não sou assim tão especial para ele.

Os rapazes iam assobiando para mim e eu só fingi que não ouvi. "Aria! Belíssima esta noite!" Diz o director.

"Obrigado senhor director." Ele entrou no grande salão.

 _Ezra! Onde estás?_

"Mesmo aqui!" Olhei para trás e os meus joelhos fraquejaram. "Está lindíssima." Diz ele antes de pegar a minha mão e a beijar.

"T-tu também não estás mal." Eu disse nervosa e continuando a admirar o rapaz bonito que estava à minha frente. O fato preto impecável, com uma caminha branca e uma gravata da mesma cor do meu vestido. Ele sorri de novo. "Ouviste o meu pensamento?"

"Estavas a projectá-los para mim sem querer." Ele diz com um sorriso lindo.

 _Que vergonha._

"Não tens de ter vergonha."

"Ok, isto está a assustar-me como faço para parar?"

"Não sei ao certo." Ele deu-me a mão e fiquei um pouco tonta. "Estás bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Se a cada toque dele sentir um formigueiro no corpo acho que vou desmaia. Foi como se houvesse uma transferência de energia muito prazerosa. Nem valia a pena pensar muito porque ele podia ler facilmente os meus pensamentos. "Eu sinto-me bem só… algo fica diferente quando me tocas."

"Eu sinto o mesmo. É como se uma energia percorresse todo o teu corpo?"

"Sim, é isso." O sorriso dele foi tímido agora. _O que foi?_ Perguntei por pensamento.

"É algo normal no dia de hoje e ainda nos vamos sentir assim pelo menos nos próximos dias."

 _Pensava que isto só durava um dia._

"Quando é real pode durar a vida inteira, mas dizem que é mito."

Quando ele disse isto uma pequena onda de energia percorreu a minha coluna. Até agora sempre que estava com ele tinha "acidentes cerebrais" que me impediam de ter uma conversa decente com o Ezra e ele também era sempre muito misterioso e calado. "Acho que vamos ter de esperar para ver." Disse-lhe por fim.

"Vamos para a festa!" Ele ofereceu-me a mão e eu dei-lhe a minha.

Haviam muitos grupinhos na sala incluindo um com as minhas amigas e os seus namorados. Ezra percebeu o que eu queria e fomos ter com eles.

"Parece que encontraste o teu par não é Aria?" Diz Hanna piscando o olho para mim.

"Sim, ele encontrou-me."

Ezra não era tão social… ele era um nerd e gostava de estar com os seus próprios amigos. _Queres ir ter com os teus amigos um pouco? Posso ir contigo não me importo._

 _Eu estou bem._ Diz-me ele.

"Vocês estão a ter uma conversa mental?" Pergunta Alison.

Nós dois olhamos para ela. "Sim nós estávamos." Diz Ezra pela primeira vez.

Todos se olham por um tempo. "O que se passa com vocês?"

"Nada… esse tipo de ligação não é assim tão comum." Diz Emily.

 _Tens a certeza que não queres ir agora?_ Pergunto para ele.

 _Talvez seja melhor._

"Vocês estão a fazê-lo outra vez." Spencer acusa-nos.

"Ok já chega meninas. Eu e o Ezra vamos encontrar alguns amigos dele agora. Nós já voltamos."

"Toma conta dela Ezra, ainda nenhum rapaz parou de olhar e babar." Diz Alison.

"Ela está bem comigo." Diz ele colocando a mão nas minhas costas que me fez suspirar discretamente.

Ele tirou-nos dali em segundos. _Obrigada por me salvares delas._ Diz ele.

"Pois eu não posso dizer o mesmo… amanhã elas vão querer o relatório completo."

Ele levou-me para o meio de um grupo de rapazes mais velhos com as suas respectivas namoradas/acompanhantes. "Então Ezra?" Eles cumprimentaram o Ezra.

Eu sentia o olhar das raparigas em mim. _Hm Ezra! Elas parecem estranhas comigo._

 _Têm inveja! Tu és a mais linda!_

Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

"Aria, não é? Sou o Hardy, melhor amigo do Ezra. Fico feliz em te conhecer finalmente."

"Prazer Hardy! Espero que o Ezra tenha te falado bem de mim."

"Com certeza que falou, mas não precisava de dizer muito pois eu posso tirar as minhas conclusões." Ele olhou-me de alto a baixo e Ezra abraçou a minha cintura num gesto simples, mas muito romântico. "Já tiraram uma fotografia?"

"Ainda não." Disse-lhe.

"Então devem ir antes que o baile comece."

"Vamos então Ezra! Até já Hardy." Eu sorri para ele e o Ezra levou-me para a nossa primeira fotografia.

 _É impressão minha ou estão a olhar para nós?_

 _Os olhos de todos estão em ti, minha querida._

O fotografo tirou a fotografia e o director começou a falar. _Timing perfeito._

"É um prazer abrir mais um baile do Amor e ver como mais pequenas paixões nascem neste dia! Tenham prudência e a cima de tudo divirtam-se. Que comece o baile!" As primeiras notas da música tradicional tocaram e todos pareciam muito tímidos para abrir a pista de dança.

Olhei para o Ezra. "Vamos?" Mordi o lábio.

"Eu irei a qualquer lugar contigo."

Então nós fomos e todos aplaudiram. Começamos a dança tradicional e logo mais um par se juntou a nós e assim sucessivamente. Então a música mudou para um slow e nós ficamos mais próximos.

* * *

 **Ui! Ficaram mais próximos os nossos fofinhos! ;) Mas por quanto tempo?**

 **EzriaBeauty: Obrigada ^^ Está anotada a história que vai sair ;) E vamos lá ver se a Aria vai saber já a verdade ou o Ezra vai tentar esconder. A Aria já devia ter desconfiado...**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	9. A iniciação 9

**_Anteriormente…_**

 ** _Então a música mudou para um slow e nós ficamos mais próximos._**

A luz ficou mais subtil e o clima puramente romântico.

"Eu não consigo tirar as mãos de ti." Diz ele baixinho quase ao meu ouvido.

"Não quero que tires de qualquer maneira." Eu confessei deixando-me levar com ele.

Não nos parámos de olhar e estávamos cada vez mais próximos. _Vais-me beijar?_

 _Eu não consigo resistir._ Ele beija-me intensamente nesse instante e foi como se um grande impacto de energia caísse sobre nós. Eu não saberia explicar o que senti… foi como se um milhão de foguetes explodissem ao mesmo tempo. Os nossos corpos juntaram-se como ímanes e a única coisa que nos separou foi a necessidade de respirar fundo.

 _Isto foi… eu não tenho palavras._

 _Vamos apanhar um pouco de ar._ Ele guiou-me para fora do salão. A lua estava cheia e as estrelas brilhavam intensamente esta noite e felizmente a varanda esta deserta o que nos deixou mais à vontade.

"Aria! Eu tenho de te contar uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Já viste a minha energia?"

"Não… espera… eu não te contei sobre isso."

"Tu disseste-me."

"Eu tenho a certeza que não, mas o que isso tem a ver com o que me queres contar?"

"Eu tenho-te mentido."

Eu dei um passo atrás. "O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Vê a minha energia e vais perceber."

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos para me concentrar e olhei. Uma nuvem turquesa com manchas roxas estava à sua volta. _"A vossa energia é semelhante."_ Disse o director referindo-se a mim e ao Ezra.

 _Quem mais tem uma energia semelhante Aria?_ Ele perguntou.

 _Pegasus!_ "Não! Diz-me que não é verdade." Ele tinha tanta habilidade com as transformações que eu não sei quem eu queria enganar.

"Aria, desculpa."

"Tu estiveste este tempo todo a enganar-me, fingindo ser outra coisa."

"Eu sinto-me melhor quando não sou eu. Eu não me sinto bem na pele de humano às vezes."

"E isso dá-te o direito de me enganares? De leres os meus pensamentos e te aproximares de mim?" Eu estava furiosa.

"Aria!"

"Esta noite foi uma mentira Ezra… não me procures nem fales comigo nunca mais." Lágrimas escorreram pela minha face antes de correr para dentro do salão e fugir pela multidão para o meu quarto. Esta noite foi uma das maiores desilusões da minha vida. A cada segundo que passava sentia um buraco maior no meu peito.

"Aria! Espera!" Ele ainda estava atrás de mim.

"Eu disse para me deixares em paz."

"Eu não posso a nossa conexão está a destruir-me por dentro… eu sinto a tua dor." Ele alcançou-me. "Eu estou a contar-te isto porque não te quero mentir mais. Eu sei que os momentos como Pegasus foram importantes e eu queria contar-te esta tarde antes de ires embora."

"Eu não sei quem és Ezra… eu não sei nem quero saber. Eu acho que já tive a minha dose de mentiras para os próximos tempos."

"Não!" Ele agarrou-me e visões vieram à minha cabeça, era muita informação… mais precisamente toda a vida dele passou pela minha mente em pouco mais de um minuto.

"Porque fizeste isso?"

"Eu não quero esconder nada de ti. Eu sinto que ainda somos um só." Ele estava abraçado a mim.

"Ezra…" Eu tentei olhar para ele. "Eu acho que não precisas de mim na tua vida. A tua família não me vai aprovar."

"Eu não me importo, eu fujo contigo."

"Não é algo tão simples assim."

"Eu… já estou apaixonado por ti." Ele diz.

"E se for apenas por hoje? E se voltar a ser tudo igual?"

"Nada vai ser igual depois desta noite. A nossa energia é a mesma, eu consigo sentir o que tu sentes como se fossemos a mesma pessoa. Eu sei que estás com medo, mas por favor confia em mim."

"Eu não sei…"

"Eu não escolhi apaixonar-me por ti." Ele tocou no meu rosto.

"Mas escolheste enganar-me… podias ter sido apenas tu. Eu ia aceitar."

"Não imaginas como lamento o que aconteceu."

"Talvez devêssemos esquecer esta noite para o nosso bem."

"Eu não quero esquecer Aria… Eu quis tudo o que aconteceu esta noite expecto isto. Eu queria entrar contigo mostrar a rapariga linda que eu escolhi para me acompanhar, dançar contigo, beijar-te, sentir a energia em nós e ser um só contigo."

Eu não sei se era do feitiço, mas parecia que a cada palavra dele eu esquecia a nossa discussão. Eu também quis tudo o que ele queria… e mais importante… eu queria estar com ele acima de tudo. Os ímanes ainda estavam lá a atrair-nos um ao outro.

"Eu sei que isto pode parecer egoísta, mas queria que cada homem e mulher naquele salão tivesse inveja. Eu queria que vissem como magnifica tu és e como eu sou capaz de estar à tua altura." Diz ele.

"Ezra, de onde vem isso?" Como ele não estava à minha altura? Ele era incrível… tão incrível que me conseguiu enganar por tanto tempo.

"Eu vou contar-te a verdade." Ele agarrou a minha mão e levou-me para a biblioteca.

"Ok Ezra eu não estava à espera de acabar a noite aqui." Ele estava a levar-me para a sala privada. "Não podemos Ezra. É privado! Queres ser expulso?"

"Não está ninguém aqui." Ele levou-me mesmo assim.

"Ezra eu quero ir embora." Ele continua a procurar alguma coisa. "Pelo menos podias respeitar-me e deixar-me ir para o meu quarto chorar..." Antes de acabar ele virou-se para mim e beijou-me. Eu não consegui evitar beijar de volta.

"Um pouco de silêncio seria agradável." Diz ele.

Eu suspirei, tirei a varinha da minha liga. _lux._ A minha varinha emitia uma luz que nos permiti ver melhor.

"Isso foi muito sexy." Diz ele.

Revirei os olhos, mas não consegui evitar corar. "Certo! O que estás à procura?" Ele pareceu acordar e voltou à estante de livros.

"Aqui." Ele tirou um livro antigo e pesado. Começou a folhear. "Existem muitas coisas básicas que tu não sabes do passado dos feiticeiros." Ele olhou para mim. "No passado só existiam feiticeiros cada um com o seu poder, mas existia alguém muito ambicioso e que não se contentava apenas com um poder e reivindicou todos os outros."

"Isso é um indefinido?"

"Sim! Ele começou a tornar cada vez mais feiticeiros como ele, mas claro sem lhes dar todos os poderes porque ele queria tudo só para ele. Quase todas as famílias têm um indefinido o que faz com que todas as linhagens originais tenham no sangue essa energia. Mas muito importante, os indefinidos são temidos por terem capacidades especiais para dominar os outros e por isso estão no poder do concelho. Hoje é diferente e os indefinidos estão encarregues de gerir todos os mundos com os seus responsáveis para manter o equilíbrio."

"Isso é incrível, mas porque tenho de saber isso?"

"Quando os feiticeiros comuns souberam que alguns estavam a ser corrompidos pelo poder criaram um novo mundo onde os quatros elementos estivessem presentes, mas que não houvesse magia. Assim surgiu a Terra e seria o único sitio onde o todo poderoso não poderia tocar porque não haveria ninguém para converter. Os humanos passaram a ser protegidos pelos puros e criou-se a regra que não poderia existir uma ligação entre humanos e feiticeiro."

"Os meus pais…"

"Exacto! Tu és o resultado de uma relação proibida e existem lendas que dizem que quando isso acontecer o grande mestre do poder voltará."

"Que horror… por isso é que as pessoas falam de mim?"

"Algumas sim, outras não. Tenho a certeza que o grande concelho colocou-te aqui como teste para perceber o teu potencial. Para perceber se a lenda é verdadeira. Talvez se tudo estiver bem possam abolir a regra do cruzamento com humanos. Ou então… para te controlar por medo."

"Eu não me sinto assim tão especial Ezra, isso faz-me sentir uma cobaia. E se eu tiver mesmo alguma coisa com esse poder? O que vou fazer?"

"Todos nós já sabemos que és especial, a tua energia projecta-se sobre nós inúmeras vezes."

"Mas eu ainda não sou capaz de fazer muita coisa."

"O teu primeiro feitiço foi avançado… queres mais provas? Fizeste-o duas vezes no mesmo dia." Ele tocou na minha mão. "Independentemente do poder as escolhas vão ser sempre tuas. Lembra-te disso!"

"Provavelmente é melhor irmos antes que nos procurem."

Ele concordou, arrumou novamente o livro e saímos da biblioteca continuando pelo corredor para a festa. Voltei a colocar a varinha na minha liga.

"Tu absolutamente não tens noção de como isso me deixa louco."

"Não olhes."

"Isso é difícil."

"ESTÁ AI ALGUÉM?" Era a voz do segurança.

"Nós devíamos estar na festa." Eu disse meio em pânico. Então ele empurrou-me contra a parede e beijou-me de uma forma extremamente intensa.

"Estes adolescentes… não vos quero aqui pelos corredores voltem imediatamente para o salão principal." Diz ele.

"Sim senhor desculpe." Diz Ezra levando-me para o salão novamente.

 _O que foi aquilo?_

 _Tínhamos de ter uma desculpa para escapar ao castigo._

 _Eu ainda não te perdoei!_

 _A sério? O teu corpo diz o contrário!_ Ele puxou-me para ele.

 _Isso é jogar sujo!_

 _É tudo o que tenho, minha querida!_

"Aria! Onde estavas?" Pergunta-me Spencer.

"Eu e o Ezra estivemos a conhecer-nos melhor."

"Ele está a portar-se bem, não é? Não tenho de o punir mais tarde?" Ela estreita os olhos para o Ezra.

"Está tudo bem Spence! Estamos a ter uma noite agradável! Íamos agora voltar a dançar, não era?" Perguntei ao Ezra.

"Sim! Agora mesmo!" Ele concorda.

* * *

 **O que acharam da história que o Ezra contou? Interessante não é?**

 **Como vou estar fora não sei quando vai sair o próximo capitulo, mas prometo que será assim que conseguir! O próximo capitulo também vai ser o fiz do 1º ARCO - A iniciação.**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	10. A iniciação 10

A noite passada o Ezra levou-me novamente numa dança e foi tão sensual… eu senti cada toque dele com uma intensidade mil vezes superior. Será que eu devia confiar totalmente nele? Ele de certa forma até me ajudou a ultrapassar os meus problemas. Contou-me a verdade sobre tudo e eu vi a sinceridade em cada gesto dele.

Vesti-me e peguei os livros para as aulas. Para minha surpresa o Ezra estava no fundo do acesso aos dormitórios. "Bom dia!" Diz ele, algo nele parecia um pouco ansioso.

"Bom dia. O que fazes aqui?"

"Eu vim dizer olá." Ele parecia novamente o mesmo Ezra muito tímido e palerma (mas um palerma fofo). "Ainda estamos bem?" Ele pergunta no fim.

Eu aproximei-me mais dele. "Parece que o feitiço terminou." Toquei na mão dele. O formigueiro ainda era o mesmo, mas os comportamentos eram diferentes. "Eu vou dar-te uma segunda oportunidade."

Ele deu-me o seu sorriso de menino e as minhas pernas fraquejaram um pouco. "Eu prometo que não vou arruinar tudo novamente."

"Espero bem que não."

 _Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?_

 _Ainda conseguimos comunicar assim tão facilmente?_

Ele concorda, dá-me a mão e caminhamos juntos.

Terminei de comer quando vejo o grupo das minhas amigas. "Devias ir ter com elas antes das aulas. Vemo-nos à tarde no sitio do costume?" Ele pergunta.

"Claro." Sorri para ele. Ele beijou-me o rosto antes de ir. Algo estava diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo igual. Hoje não era apenas luxúria, havia amor e carinho. Parecia até mais verdadeiro. O meu coração sentia-se nas nuvens.

"Oh Aria! Pensavas que já nos tinhas trocado pelo Ezra." Diz Alison.

"Vocês a noite passadas fizeram coisas muito quentes na pista de dança." Comenta a Hanna.

"Eu tenho tanta coisa para vos contar sobre como me senti e ainda sinto. Vemo-nos esta tarde depois das 18h?"

"Claro!" Todas concordaram muito contentes. "Estamos ansiosas para ver essa história de amor!" Diz Emily.

"Eu shippo os dois, mas se ele fizer alguma coisa vai estar feito comigo." Diz Spencer.

Eu sorri. "Vou para a aula meninas! Até logo!"

Quando passei pelo Ezra mandei-lhe um beijo. O que se passa comigo… eu não faria isso. Num momento normal as minhas pernas seriam gelatina e a minha cara iria doer de tanto sorrir. De alguma forma a noite passada fez-me mais segura do que estou a sentir.

* * *

Ezra estava sentado junto a uma árvore quando cheguei. "Aria." Ele levantou-se imediatamente assim que me viu. Ele estava inquieto.

"O que se passa contigo Ezra? Estás estranho."

"Eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer." Aqueles diamantes azuis gelo olham diretamente nos meus olhos. Eu não podia deixar de reparar na aparência desarrumada, mas perfeita dele.

"Diz."

"Tu gostavas de ser minha namorada Aria?" Por isso é que ele parecia tão ansioso o tempo todo. "Eu prometo que vou levar esta relação a sério." Ele disparou. "Eu não sei como é no mundo sem magia, mas eu juro que te vou respeita e proteger com a minha vida." Ele parecia muito sério com a promessa.

"Não tens de prometer a tua vida Ezra."

"Mas… é o que nós prometemos." Ele pareceu magoado.

"Eu não sabia. De onde venho os namoros podem durar muito pouco tempo e normalmente não prometem a sua vida dessa maneira."

"Aqui raramente se desfaz um namoro é praticamente uma união entre duas pessoas."

"É um casamento?"

"Desculpa, mas… eu não sei." Ele parecia muito baralhado.

Eu também estava confusa. Será que eu devia aceitar? Era algo muito sério aqui e eu não quero magoar o coração dele. E eu nem sei se estou preparada para algo assim.

"Tu prometes que não me vais mentir novamente?"

"Eu nunca vou mentir."

Algo nele estava a convencer-me a aceitar.

"E a tua família?"

"Eu nunca me senti parte da minha família." Ele parecia tão ternurento quando olhou para mim ao dizer isso. Ele queria que eu fosse a família dele.

"Eu aceito Ezra."

Ele piscou duas vezes. "É sim?"

"Sim Ezra." Eu sorri para ele.

Ele agarrou em mim e rodopiou-me. "Eu estou tão feliz por aceitares."

Ele voltou a colocar-me no chão e beijou-me. Mais uma vez a nossa união foi imprevisível. Parecia em certos pontos até mais intensa que a noite passada.

Ele começou do nada a fazer várias transformações aleatórias até voltar a ser ele. Eu nunca tinha experienciado nada tão incrível. "Oh Ezra!" Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir ao ver a sua aparência ainda incrédulo com o que acabou de acontecer. "Tu estavas mesmo com medo que eu recusasse, não é?"

"Não tens ideia… Eu estava apavorado, mas ao mesmo tempo muito determinado. Eu nunca me senti assim antes com nenhuma rapariga." Diz ele.

"Isso é lisonjeador. Eu não sei se vou ser boa o suficiente para ti Ezra, mas vou tentar não te desapontar."

"Porque dizes isso?" Ele pergunta aproximando-se mais de mim e colocando a mão no meu rosto.

"Porque não sou uma feiticeira típica… não sou capaz de fazer magia decente. Eu ainda sou uma novata e tu és um experiente, tenho medo de não estar à altura das tuas expectativas. Eu ainda nem sei se estou à altura para um relacionamento sério." Eu não sei de onde vieram estas dúvidas de repente. "Eu só sei que gosto de ti."

Ele sorri. "Eu sei que não és uma feiticeira típica e sei que ainda não és uma expert em magia. Sinceramente quando me apaixonei por ti só vi uma rapariga, absolutamente vulgar, a última rapariga numa fila de rapazes a ser seleccionados, uma rapariga triste num pátio que eu tentei animar." Eu sorri ao relembrar o primeiro dia em que cheguei e a tarde no pátio quando todos mostravam os poderes. Ele tinha feito uma transformação em cachorro para me animar. "Uma rapariga que arriscou tudo para me ajudar, que perdeu os sentidos nos meus braços e que eu não consegui deixar sozinha na cama da enfermaria. A rapariga determinada que não pára de treinar. A rapariga que aceitou o meu convite, que apareceu absolutamente deslumbrante e dançou comigo toda a noite."

"Então quando é que te apaixonaste por mim?" Perguntei-lhe no final do seu discurso.

"Eu apaixono-me por ti a cada segundo. O sentimento não pára de crescer." Os olhos dele eram sinceros.

"És um lamechas." Ele passou a mão na parte detrás do seu pescoço. Ele sentiu-se desconfortável. "Descansa… eu gosto." Ele ainda parecia tímido. "Eu nunca me senti tão segura com alguém. Percebi isso quando tentei te ajudar na luta. Foi a forma como tu… me agarraste e tiraste dali. Não saíste do meu lado por um segundo depois disso e como tu me respeitas. Eu não me esqueço que me mentiste, mas também não gosto de guardar rancor de algo que já não interessa mais. Eu espero que não existam mais segredos entre nós."

"Eu não te queria mentir… eu apenas queria que tivesses confiança em ti. Eu não era para aparecer uma segunda vez, mas eu senti que me chamavas e foi mais forte do que eu. Eu lamento…" Ele diz com arrependimento.

"Hey…" Eu emoldurei o seu rosto com as minhas mãos. "Está tudo bem." Eu sorri para ele e voltei ainda mais para ele até que os nossos lábios se fundiram novamente.

* * *

 **FOFO!**

 **FIM do 1ºArco (O que acharam da 1ª parte da história? Queriam alguma coisa diferente?)**

 **2º arco -** **A ascensão (Em breve!)**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	11. (2º ARCO) A ascensão 1

**(2ºARCO) A ascensão**

 **2 meses depois**

"Eu não sou capaz…" Digo derrotada. Eu estava a conseguir fazer cada vez mais feitiços, mas mesmo assim ainda era uma iniciante fraca comparando até com as crianças com quem tinha de conviver durante as aulas.

O Ezra abraça a minha cintura por trás e romanticamente beija o topo da minha cabeça. "Tu és capaz linda. O professor não ensinou um movimento especial de pulso?"

"É o que tenho tentado fazer para o feitiço de transformação." Eu aponto a varinha novamente para a maçã. Disse o feitiço com o movimento de pulso. _mutatio._ Nada aconteceu e suspirei frustrada.

"Calma amor." Ele sorri ainda agarrado a mim.

"Isso é fácil dizer para ti. Transformações é a tua especialidade. Mostra-me como fazes."

Ele agarrou, apontou a sua varinha e sem dizer uma palavra fez o movimento de pulso e a maçã virou uma laranja.

"Adorava fazer feitiços sem dizer uma palavra."

Ele ri. "Tens de ter paciência, não podes conseguir tudo do dia para a noite. Lembraste quando não eras capaz de fazer nada." Ele rodopiou-me e puxou-me para ele novamente. "Já consegues fazer muitos feitiços muito bem." Ele beija-me.

"Tu alguma vez ouviste falar de uma pedra que envolve uma viagem perigosa?" Pergunto-lhe por andar com esse pensamento.

Ele concordou. "É uma lenda antiga Aria. Porque me estas a perguntar isso?"

"Uma rapariga disse-me no primeiro dia que essa pedra me podia ajudar. Eu só fiquei curiosa."

"E andas a pensar nisso até agora? Nunca ninguém voltou dessa viagem Aria, é realmente perigoso." Ele tinha uma cara séria. Eu não estava satisfeita… quero saber mais. "Eu não te vou deixar ir." Diz ele rapidamente.

"Não, eu não estava a pensar nisso."

"Ouve com atenção Aria! A viagem é perigosa, bruxos e feiticeiros experientes e de grande conhecimento nunca voltaram dessa expedição. Eu não vou deixar nem que penses remotamente nisso." Ele passou a mão no meu rosto. "Não te posso perder querida." Ele era sempre tão carinhoso comigo. Ele tinha um jeito muito próprio de lidar com tudo especialmente comigo. Ele é sempre a pessoa mais gentil e protectora que alguma vez conheci.

"Eu não te quero perder também." Suspirei. "Eu acho que encontrei o lugar onde quero ficar."

Os olhos dele brilharam. "A sério?"

"Sim." Eu sorri para ele. "Eu gostava que conhecesses os meus pais. Eu estava a pensar que como não sais da escola para veres a tua família, talvez possas vir comigo." Dentro de 4 dias teríamos o período de uma semana de pausa para vermos as nossas famílias. A relação do Ezra com os pais não era perfeita e ele preferia sempre alguma distância.

"Os teus pais? O teu pai é humano, não é?" Ele pareceu um pouco nervoso.

"Sim… o que se passa amor? Não queres? É porque ainda é muito cedo e …" Ele beijou-me com intensidade e apanhou-me desprevenida.

"Eu tenho de admitir que estou um pouco nervoso para conhecer os teus pais e não queria parecer preconceituoso ou algo assim… eu nunca estive com um humano e não sei bem os costumes." Diz ele.

"Eu sou humana Ezra, pelo menos metade. Somos perfeitamente normais e não fazemos magia ou pelo menos metade de mim não faz." Eu peguei nas mãos dele. "Não te tens de preocupar eles vão adorar-te."

* * *

Este vai ser o meu primeiro aniversário longe da minha família. Acordei com o Scott, ele tinha uma carta dos meus pais. Eles estavam a morrer de saudades e eu deles. Só mais 3 dias e vou estar finalmente com eles. Vesti o uniforme e peguei no livro da minha primeira e única aula da manhã.

"Parabéns Aria!" As meninas gritaram quando abri a porta do meu quarto.

Todas me abraçaram. "Oh Meu Deus! Como sabiam?"

"Talvez um rapaz nos tenha dito." Alison piscou. _Ezra._

Emily entregou-me uma caixa. "É uma prenda de todas nós."

"Obrigada! Não tinham de se incomodar." Digo educada antes de abrir e revelar uma moldura com uma foto animada de nós todas no baile do Dia do Amor. "Meninas! Adorei!" Abracei todas novamente.

"Amigas para sempre!" Diz Hanna.

"Amigas para sempre!" Todas dissemos.

* * *

Eu não tinha visto o Ezra hoje. _Onde estás?_ Tentei comunicar por telepatia, nós falávamos às vezes durante a noite. Não houve uma resposta. A nossa ligação era forte não havia forma de ele não ouvir a minha pergunta. _A sério Ezra… passa-se alguma coisa?_ Pode ser alguma coisa de mal que eu fiz?

"Spencer." Eu chamei-a ao encontra-la no corredor. "Viste o Ezra?"

"Vi, tivemos uma aula há poucos minutos. O que foi?" Ela perguntou ao saber que algo não estava bem.

"Eu ainda não o encontrei hoje. Eu tentei falar com ele, mas não responde. E se eu fiz alguma coisa? Eu estrago sempre todos os relacionamentos que arranjo." Eu lamento.

"Vocês discutiram?"

"Não."

"Ele pareceu bem durante a aula e se não discutiram não deve ser nada. Provavelmente está a fazer uma surpresa talvez. O Ezra gosta mesmo muito de ti Aria, a forma como ele fala de ti e olha para ti diz tudo."

"Quando é que ele falou de mim?"

Ela pareceu tensa. "Há umas semanas na sala comum do nosso elemento. Ele apanhou uns rapazes a ter uma conversa sobre ti. Ele ficou muito fulo e defendeu-te. Eu não sei ao certo o que essas pessoas estavam a falar, mas ele ficou mesmo muito chateado e alguns colegas tiveram de intervir. Como é óbvio tive de falar com ele porque sou a chefe de elemento."

"Hm… as pessoas falam mal de mim e eu sei disso Spence não tens de me tentar proteger. Eu só preciso de encontrar o Ezra. Não quero pensar em pessoas ignorantes."

"Se ele não quer ser encontrado bem podes esquecer. O melhor é esperares, aproveita e estuda ou pratica um pouco."

"Ok, obrigada."

* * *

Eu passei o resto da tarde na biblioteca, não propriamente a decorar feitiços ou estudar poções. Desta vez estou interessada na história.

História antiga do mundo das bruxas. Eu quero perceber a origem de tudo. Porque existem tantas distorções, lendas e histórias esquecidas? Qual era o interesse de esconder a verdade das pessoas? Tudo era tão difícil de perceber… maior parte dos livros em latim que eu ainda não domino, textos antigos, de pouca qualidade e a necessidade de cruzar informação. Eu fui lendo e encontrando algumas informações, mas nada suficientemente claro ou que eu não soubesse. Se eu queria encontrar alguma coisa útil tenho de entrar na sala privada e encontrar estudos mais recentes de pesquisa.

 _Aria?_ Era o Ezra a tentar comunicar comigo, já é tarde e ele não me procurou o dia inteiro. Eu não gosto de ser má, mas ele merece o meu desprezo e perceber que não me senti bem por ele não me dizer que estava bem.

Continuei a pesquisa em alguns livros de mineralogia. Eu não estava habituada a este tipo de pesquisa, o google sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Eu já não entrava nunca bibliotecas desde os meus 8 anos. Seria mais fácil com internet… mas também duvido encontrar este tipo de informação.

 _Obsidiana mágica e os seus segredos._ A forma como estava escrito parecia antigo e pelo pó não foi mexido por muito tempo. Fui lendo por alto alguns parágrafos para saber o que tratava. Era esta a pedra perdida… a pedra que contém todos os poderes e que pertenceu ao feiticeiro mais forte que alguma vez existiu. Ao que parece a pedra tem um forte poder para absorver e transmitir magia. O feiticeiro deixou a pedra onde ninguém chegaria para a roubar, ele morreu e nunca mais ninguém recuperou a pedra. Seria melhor assim… imaginem o que seria existir um ditador dono de todo o poder. Terei de voltar outro dia para continuar a pesquisa.

Ouve uma mudança na vibração da sala, eu conseguia sentir o Ezra a aproximar-se. Arrumei rapidamente os livros e entrei no corredor central da biblioteca fingindo indiferença. Esta era uma capacidade que adquirimos com o nosso relacionamento, conseguíamos sentir-nos um ao outro tendo pouca distância. _Geralmente dentro da mesma divisão._ Os instintos e capacidades de percepção são mais aflorados pela sua magia de transformação. Ele disse-me que podia sentir o meu cheiro onde quer que estivesse.

"Não respondeste… estava preocupado." Eu não respondi. "Porque pareces chateada?" Ele perguntou.

"Tu tens muita graça… eu chamei-te muitas vezes hoje, só te lembraste agora que existo?" Eu disse isto um pouco alto demais o que vez com que algumas pessoas olhassem. Eu não esperei por uma resposta e peguei nas minhas coisas. "Este não é o local para discutirmos isto." Continuei para a saída a caminho do meu quarto. Ele correu atrás de mim.

 _Aria? Não sejas assim…_ Ele continuava a pouca distância de mim.

 _Assim como? Foi assim que me trataste o dia inteiro. Tive de perguntar à Spencer se estavas mesmo vivo._ Não parei de andar.

Ele agarrou na minha mão e fez-me ficar frente a frente com ele. "Ok, desculpa. Eu sei que devia ter dito alguma coisa, mas eu queria guardar as palavras para o nosso encontro especial. Eu fiz uma surpresa para ti na sala comum do elemento."

"Um encontro?"

"Não é bem um encontro, mas dediquei algum do meu tempo para deixar tudo perfeito."

* * *

 **Acham que a Aria vai mesmo aceitar a pequena surpresa do Ezra? O que poderá ser?**

 **Dei então início a mais um Arco da história! Ainda não sei quantos vai ter, mas as ideias estão bem organizadas e não deve ter mais de 3 ou 4.**

 **Obrigada à EzriaBeauty pelo apoio e comentários! Ficou anotado o pedido para a próxima história, devo publicar ou hoje à noite ou amanhã. :)**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	12. A ascensão 2

"Eu não sei bem se mereces que fale contigo."

Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto para me puxar para um beijo e eu deixei-me levar pelo pequeno feitiço de amor que parecia pairar sobre nós em alguns momentos. Havia desejo, paixão, mas principalmente amor.

"Porque não me respondeste?" Perguntei-me.

"Eu bloqueei a nossa telepatia com medo que descobrisses o que andava a tramar e também estive fora da escola esta tarde. Fui à cidade mais próxima."

"Então nem ouviste as minhas comunicações…"

"Não… Só a primeira desta manhã quando estavas a ler a carta dos teus pais. Nem acredito que dele deixaram que eu fosse contigo para a vossa casa na Terra."

Eu sorri. "Sim, eu sabia que eles iam deixar. Então o que é a surpresa? É suposto ir antes do jantar?"

"Deixa as tua coisas no quarto e vamos." Diz ele. "Mas antes…" Ele voltou a puxar-me para outro beijo. "Feliz aniversário linda."

"Obrigada e é bom que seja mesmo bom porque ainda não estás safo."

* * *

O Ezra levou-me para a sala comum do elemento terra. Eu não ia lá muitas vezes porque nem tinha um elemento ainda e por vezes sentia-me uma ovelha fora do rebanho. _Fecha os olhos._ Ele pediu.

Ele levou-me mais alguns passos. "Podes abrir."

"Wow!" Pareciam bolas de sabão no ar, mas transmitiam alguma luz suave. Um céu falso cheio de estrela e no meio da sala numa mesa com o jantar à nossa espera. "Eu não estava à espera! Obrigada!"

Ele sorri e leva-me para a mesa onde aproveitamos o nosso jantar. No final, ele faz desaparecer tudo o que estava em cima da mesa. "Está na hora de te dar a minha prenda, eu li que os presentes são um costume humano."

"Espera! Tu nunca recebeste uma prenda?"

"Não. Por isso é que avisei as tuas amigas. Nós apenas oferecemos coisas na altura do Natal isso é comum, afinal o vosso mundo foi criado com alguma semelhança do nosso. Mas voltando ao que interessa eu tenho uma prenda para ti antes que as tuas amigas e os namorados delas entrem por aqui a dentro para estar contigo um pouco."

"OH agenda apertada!" Os dois rimos.

Ele sorri com o meu sentido de humor. "Aqui está!" Ele entrega-me uma pequena caixa roxa, a minha cor favorita.

Eu abri e lá dentro tinha um relógio antigo, mostrava a hora, o dia, o mês e o ano. Eu lembro-me de ver isto em alguns pensamentos que o Ezra partilhou comigo. Peguei no relógio. "Obrigada Ezra! Tu sabes que gosto de coisas antigas."

"Não é apenas uma coisa antiga. Com este relógio podes viajar no tempo, mas apenas para o passado. Podes ficar até 15 minutos e voltas ao presente."

"Wow! Eu não posso aceitar Ezra… era teu, não é?"

"Era… agora é teu! O relógio sempre saltou de geração em geração. Foi um talismã dos quatro ancestrais."

Os quatro ancestrais foram os criadores do mundo humano e que mantinham algum equilíbrio no mundo nos tempos iniciais. "A tua família faz parte dos quatro ancestrais? Eu não posso mesmo ficar com isso."

"É importante para mim e por isso é que to dou, posso confiar em ti. Eu sei disso!"

"Obrigada!"

"Se alguma vez viajares não deixes que te vejam." Diz ele. "E este é o nosso pequeno segredo. Ninguém pode sabe que sou familiar afastado de um ancestral."

"Não o estou a pensar usar. Porque não podem saber?"

"Porque não quero que me tratem de maneira especial."

Eu concordei. "Tenho de o esconder num local seguro." Eu sorri para ele. Guardei-o no bolso largo do meu uniforme. Ele deixou outra caixa em cima da mesa. "O que é?"

"O presente que os nossos amigos vão ver quando chegarem."

"Pensaste em tudo."

"Sabes como sou." O sorriso dele era incrível. Abri a caixa e nela estava uma peça metálica muito peculiar. "É para a tua varinha." Eu tirei-a e encaixei a peça na pega da minha varinha. Magicamente a peça ajustou-se e tomou a forma de uma ave que ficou mesmo ao lado do meu nome. Entreguei a minha varinha para o Ezra ver. "És um espírito livre, eu sabia."

"O que isso significa?"

"É um anel de personalidade, escolhe um animal para indicar e tua personalidade. O teu quer dizer que és independente e forte. O meu é um gato." Ele deixa-me ver a varinha dele. "Significa inteligência e persuasão." A varinha dele ainda tinha outros símbolos nela para além do gato metálico.

"Acabei de perceber como me convences sempre." Eu ri e devolvemos a varinha um ao outro.

A porta abriu e os nossos amigos entraram. "Trazemos mais uma surpresa!" Hanna diz.

"Um bolo!" Alison deixa-o em cima da mesa.

"Nós não sabíamos como é um bolo de aniversário, mas chocolate é feito por deuses." Spencer diz a brincar.

"Obrigada pessoal!" Eu abracei-as.

* * *

 **3 dias depois**

 _Onde estás?_

 _No portão à tua espera._

Eu sorri quando o vi junto ao portão alto de ferro antigo. "Pronto para conheceres a minha família?"

"Como nunca vou estar." Ele sorri. Era muito estranho vê-lo sem o uniforme. O seu estilo é tão descontraído. "Tu usas brincos com penas?"

"Sim! Não gostas?"

"Eu adoro, é muito peculiar." Ele beija-me na bochecha. "Vamos?"

"Vamos!"

* * *

A viagem estava a ser muito tranquila. Ezra abraçou-me e manteve-me perto dele o tempo todo. _Estás nervoso, não é?_

 _Um pouquinho… quero dar uma boa impressão aos teus pais._

"Não te preocupes vais gostar deles e eles de ti."

Ele abraçou-me de volta e encostei a cabeça no seu ombro, o calor reconfortante e a pureza dos nossos sentimentos era algo incrível neste momento.

Assim que chegamos à estação saímos do nosso compartimento e procuramos a minha mãe. A confusão foi desaparecendo e fui capaz de encontrá-la. "Mãe!"

"Querida!" A minha mãe abraçou-me com força.

"Este é o meu namorado Ezra." Eu apresentei-o.

"Ezra Fitz." Diz ele cumprimentado a minha mãe.

"Podes chamar-me por Ella, Ezra." Os dois já se pareciam dar bem. "Vamos! O teu pai está à nossa espera." Atravessamos a parede como na última vez e lá estava o meu pai do outro lado ao pé do carro.

"Pai."

"A minha menina! Estás diferente!" Diz ele abraçando-me.

Ficou um ambiente um pouco mais tenso quando o meu pai e o Ezra se conheceram, mas não foi nada de mais. Ele conduziu-nos para casa.

"O teu mundo é tão diferente… eletricidade... carros. Os humanos são inteligentes."

Eu ri. "Então espera para veres um telemóvel ou um computador. E o mais incrível é a internet! Podes ver tudo."

"Tenho uma semana para me ensinares tudo isso."

"Sim e para visitarmos a cidade. Eu estou tão feliz por teres vindo."

"Eu também."

* * *

 _Não achas estranho falar por telepatia à frente do teu pai?_

Ela olhou para mim com um olhar cúmplice. _Ele não sabe._

Aria passou a tarde inteira a mostrar-me o que era um e-mail, redes sociais e essas coisas de internet. O mundo dela é muito fascinante, apenas não posso perceber porque existem tantas guerras quando têm coisas tão incríveis. O pai e a mãe dela passavam muito tempo na sala a olhar para uma caixa com imagens que chamavam televisão que mostravam noticias como os jornais e ver filmes.

 _Mas parece estranho. Achas mesmo que ele gosta de mim?_

 _Sim, não te preocupes tanto. Amanhã vamos sair! Estás animado?_

 _Muito!_

 _Vamos apanhar um autocarro para o centro da cidade, podemos ir ao jardim e ao cinema… melhor podemos ir ao zoo._

 _Zoo?_

 _Onde estão todos os animais._

 _Têm todos os animais no mesmo sitio?_

 _Sim, eles são bem tratados por veterinários. Podemos ir lá amanhã, o que achas?_

 _Contigo qualquer lugar é perfeito._ Eu inclinei-me e beijei-a esquecendo-me completamente que estamos acompanhados. O pai dele limpa a garganta e eu afasto-me. Aria sorri.

"Até parece que não sabes o que é o amor jovem Byron." Diz Ella. "Aria está a seguir o seu caminho. Devemos estar orgulhosos dela."

"E estou!" Diz ele.

"Então tira essa cara carrancuda cada vez que o Ezra se aproxima da nossa filha. Desculpa-o querido." Ela diz para mim.

"Não tem problema, eu invadi a vossa casa. Percebo se não sou bem-vindo."

"Que disparate!" Diz ela. "Byron! Diz alguma coisa." Ela bateu-lhe no braço.

"Não me interpretes mal… vais perceber quando tiveres uma filha com a mesma idade." Diz o pai dela.

Aria ri. "Até parece que sou um grande problema. A minha relação não é proibida… tenho a certeza que eras um adolescente mais rebelde do que eu."

"Eu mereci isso, mas isso não impede de me preocupar." Ele levantou-se e Aria fez o mesmo.

"Eu não estou a pedir para não te preocupes só tenta tratar o Ezra como uma pessoa normal." Eu estava a começar a sentir a Aria um pouco mais exaltada do que o habitual.

"Ele é um estranho que eu não conheço!" Eu também podia sentir a energia dele mais elevada.

 _Aria! Tem calma!_

"Tu não o conheces, mas podias fazer um esforço… tu sabes que ele é importante para mim." Ela ficou mais depressiva de repente.

O homem levou a mão ao peito. "Eu não… consigo… respirar." A aflição era extrema. Ella agarrou-se ao marido. Eu via a energia a flutuar no ar da Aria para ele. Essa é a magia dela… ela estava a fazer isso sem querer… imaginaria se ela quisesse.

Eu puxei-a para trás e fiz com que ela se focasse em mim, o pai dela respirou imediatamente e ela tomou consciência do que fez. Assim que a energia se equilibrou ela correu escada acima para o quarto dela. "Ela não queria fazer isto… ela ainda está a aprender." A Ella e Byron estavam um pouco tensos, mas concordaram. Ela estava no andar de cima a chorar, eu posso sentir.

 _Não chores linda! Posso subir?_

 _Eles odeiam-me! Eu sou um perigo para eles!_

 _Claro que não te odeiam! Os teus pais adoram-me querida. Posso subir?_

"Ela parecia perturbada, ela está bem?" Ella pergunta-me.

"Ela está lá em cima a chorar… acha que vocês a odeiam e que é perigosa para vocês."

"Claro que não!"

"Ela quer estar sozinha. É melhor para se acalmar."

Passei o resto da tarde até ao jantar a monitorizar a energia dela à distância, isso estava a deixar-me cansado. A certo ponto ela adormeceu, a cabeça dela estava um caos com pensamentos dispersos. Eles não eram claros para mim, mas dava para perceber que ela esta a sofrer.

 _Posso subir?_ Pedi quando ela acordou.

 _Vem._ Eu levantei-me imediatamente para ir. Os pais dela notaram, mas não disseram nada.

"Hey princesa." Ela ainda estava deitada na cama. Sentei-me ao lado dela. "Como te sentes?"

"Mal pelo que fiz."

"Eu quase estrangulei uma tia minha e fiz um tio meu ter um inicio de ataque cardíaco quando tinha 6 anos. Foi um acidente e sei o que estás a sentir." Peguei a mão dela. "Não tenhas vergonha do que fizeste, tu não estavas propriamente a controlar. Apenas concentraste muita energia sobre ele."

"E se isso acontecer contigo ou com outra pessoa e não conseguir controlar a tempo? Eu não quero ser uma assassina."

"Não és uma assassina. Se alguém se sentir mal só tens de respirar fundo e afastar-te."

"E o que fiz uma vez com a Alison? Imagina que petrificava o meu pai e não o conseguia reverter… apenas o diretor conseguiu… eu sou um fracasso total."

"Não digas isso! Sabes que não é verdade, tu és uma menina muito especial que eu tenho a sorte de chamar namorada. Tu aprendes insanamente rápido e vai ser apenas uma questão de tempo para começares a aperfeiçoar o teu poder e descobrires o teu elemento."

Ela deu-me o sorriso mais gentil que vi hoje. "Só tu me consegues acalmar. Obrigada."

* * *

 **Não acham que a Aria anda muito nervosa, chateada, feliz... parece que os sentimentos dela mudar muito rapidamente...**

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty! De facto os pais dela gostam dele apesar do pai dela ainda estar um pouco reticente. Ele vai perceber que a filha gosta mesmo do Ezra ;) E os presentes do Ezra? Será que a Aria vai pensar usar o relógio algum dia?**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	13. A ascensão 3

"Não podemos perder a diversão! Vamos!" Aria puxou-me para a bilheteira no jardim zoológico.

Ela e os pais falaram ontem à noite, ela pediu desculpa e tudo ficou bem. "Não vamos perder nada." Digo seguindo-a.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas pelo jardim enquanto vemos os animais. Muitos deles nunca tinha visto ao vivo e isso até me ensinava muito sobre a sua aparência. "Eles estão sempre aqui?"

"Sim. Quer dizer, eles podem ser transferidos. Podem levá-los para o habitat deles acho eu."

"Alguns dos animais estão doentes, eu sinto. Alguns estão felizes, mas outros não."

"Achas que sou capaz de sentir também?"

"Claro. Fecha os olhos." _Respira! Concentra-te! Abre os olhos com calma, sente a energia._

"Eu sinto." _É tão diferente da nossa._

Eu sabia que ela era capaz. _Estou orgulhoso de ti minha linda._

Ela sorri para mim e deixamo-nos envolver num beijo suave.

"Vamos pequena! Ainda temos muito para ver, este sítio é enorme."

* * *

"Espera! Tu queres transformar-me em animais que vimos hoje?"

"Sim para treinar." Diz ele.

"Sou a tua cobaia agora?"

"Não é isso. Tu tens a tua consciência e podes controlar os instintos selvagens. Os objectos serão apenas selvagens. Tu sabes disso."

"Está bem, mas não faças muitas. Não estou habituada e começo a ficar enjoada."

Ele foi aplicando a sua magia em mim, transformando-me em animais pequenos.

"Aria." Ele colocou a mão para subir na mão dele. Ele levou-me até ao espelho, ele transformou-me num furão branco. Eu subi para o ombro dele. Até gostava da minha aparência fofinha.

 _Podes colocar-me novamente humana?_

"Não no meu ombro." Ele sorri quando me coloca em cima da cama e volta a dar-me a minha forma humana.

Eu puxei-o para a cama comigo. "Podemos esquecer as transformações e aproveitar que estamos sozinhos em casa." Comecei a subir no seu colo.

"Parece-me um bom plano." Diz antes de beijar os meus lábios e descer subtilmente para o meu pescoço.

"Adoro quando fazes isso." Ele continuou a beijar o meu pescoço.

 _É muito mais fácil quando não tens uma camisa a impedir o meu caminho._ Ele desceu um pouco mais para a minha clavícula. _Eu amo-te Aria._

"Eu também te amo Ezra." Eu suspirei antes de trazer a atenção dele aos meus lábios novamente.

Alguém limpou a garganta e o meu único instinto foi saltar o mais longe possível dele.

"Eu não me importo que namorem, mas sejam responsáveis. Tranquem a porta e por amor de Deus não provoquem a ira do teu pai." Diz a minha mãe antes de fechar a porta e ir embora.

Eu e o Ezra trocamos um olhar cúmplice. "Ela tem razão temos de ter cuidado. Se fosse o meu pai já estavas a dormir na rua."

"É melhor descermos para não levantar suspeitas." Diz ele e eu concordei.

* * *

O Ezra estava com o meu pai e eu fui para a cozinha ver a minha mãe. "Mãe, por acaso tens livros sobre história da magia ou algo do género?"

"Eu tenho muita coisa lá em baixo na cave, mas já não me lembro bem o quê. São as caixas nas prateleiras altas onde não chegas. Amanhã podes ver se te agrada alguma coisa."

"Ok, obrigada." Eu continuei a ajudá-la com o jantar.

* * *

Obviamente que não podia esperar pela manhã seguinte para ter o que queria, quando todos se deitaram incluindo o Ezra desci as escadas até à cave apenas com a minha varinha a iluminar o caminho.

 _levitate_. As caixas desceram suavemente até ao chão e comecei a minha pesquisa pelas caixas. Haviam vários cadernos com apontamentos úteis para as aulas, separei-os. Haviam também vários livros teóricos idênticos aos meus e outros mais avançados, coloquei-os de volta.

 _off lux_. As luzes apagaram instantaneamente, eu podia sentir alguém no andar de cima. Podia ouvir os passos perto da porta da cave e a porta a abrir. _O que estás a fazer Aria?_

 _in lucem._ As luzes ligaram novamente. "Raios Ezra assustaste-me."

"O que fazes aqui? É tarde… devias estar a dormir."

"Não consegui dormir."

"Estás doente?" Ele pegou o meu queixo para ver os meus olhos.

"Não, eu estou bem Ezra. Eu juro!"

"Então vem, eu fico contigo até adormeceres." Ele tenta aliciar-me.

"Volta para a cama Ezra, eu só vou ficar mais um pouco e já vou também."

Ele olhou para os cadernos que estavam em cima da mesa. "São da tua mãe?" Eu concordei e ele continuou a folhear os cadernos.

"Ok vamos."

 _Estás a esconder-me alguma coisa?_ Ele parou-me.

 _Não._

 _Parece._ Ele parecia muito acusador.

A troca de olhares era intensa. "Ok… eu estou a tentar perceber a história do vosso mundo e deste."

"E porque me estás a esconder isso?"

"Eu não estou a esconder nada. Não posso saber?"

"É por causa da viagem que falaste há uns dias? É por isso que estavas na biblioteca? É disso que andas à procura?" Ele parecia cada vez mais chateado.

"Podes parar? Não é isso, eu não sou louca! Achas que ia arriscar a minha vida com o meu nível?"

"Tu entraste em campo de batalha para me ajudar sem saberes fazer nada e acabaste por ficar dias na cama da enfermaria. Eu tenho direito de me preocupar, tu não pensas no que fazes."

"Isso agora doeu… se eu não penso porque queres namorar comigo." A boca dele abriu e fechou, mas nem um som saiu. "Não tens de dizer nada." A minha voz saiu mais tremida do que pensei. Eu não o queria magoar então subi a escada e sai para o quintal, deixei a luz do luar iluminar-me e chorei. Eu amo-o e ele trata-me como uma criança que não pensa. Nem foi capaz de negar o que disse.

"Aria, eu não queria soar assim." Eu ouvi-o dizer atrás de mim. "Por favor, entra e vamos falar."

"Não temos mais nada para falar." Tirei do bolso o relógio das viagens do tempo que ele me deu. Deixei-o na mão dele.

"Aria… não…"

"Não precisas de me controlar mais, podes simplesmente esquecer-me."

"Aria!" Ele pegou-me pelos ombros. "Eu amo-te! Eu não queria dizer aquilo."

"Mas disseste e é verdade… eu só me meto em problemas e não tens de entrar neles. Sê livre Ezra, podes encontrar outra rapariga incrível que faça magia melhor do que eu."

"Eu não quero outra… eu quero-te a ti!" Ele estava a chorar agora. "Não faças isso comigo, eu só te quero proteger."

Era difícil olhar para ele e não pensar em tudo que fizemos e vivemos juntos. Ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente.

"Eu faço a viagem se é isso que queres, eu vou contigo." Ele parecia muito desesperado.

"Não. Mete na cabeça que eu não quero fazer a porcaria da viagem, eu só quero perceber o mistério que me envolve. Eu sei que sou diferente, eu sinto a energia cada dia mais forte e quero perceber. Achas que é fácil viver aqui como uma pessoa normal e de repente a tua mãe dizer que és feiticeira? Eu pensava que percebias que tudo isto é difícil para mim. Eu penso mais do que uma vez Ezra, porque não quero falhar. Eu percebo que não seja o suficiente para ti."

"Não!" Ele gemeu. "TU és tudo para mim… és mais do que alguma vez sonhei."

"Podemos falar amanhã." Eu entrei e fui para o meu quarto e ele fez o mesmo seguindo atrás de mim.

"Eu amo-te." Ele diz antes de fechar a porta do meu quarto. Eu não respondi e fechei-a mesmo assim. Era difícil… mas era verdade. _Eu também te amo Ezra._ Disse.

* * *

 **Oh pah... já começam as discussões...**

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty! Sempre conseguiste resolver o problema com o pc? Já estou com saudades de ler alguma coisa tua ;)**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	14. A ascensão 4

"WOW!" A minha mãe virou-se quando entrei na cozinha. Ezra entrou logo atrás de mim e não parecia ter dormido nem um minuto. "Vocês estão carregadinhos de energias negativas. O teu pai já saiu… o que se passa?"

"O Ezra disse algumas coisas ontem, discutimos." Disse sem olhar para ele.

"Ela agora ignora-me." Ele diz com uma voz cansada.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Não é só isso." Diz a minha mãe. Tirando a varinha dela e apontando para mim. O que ela pensa que está a fazer? "Ela tem alguma coisa dentro dela. Alguma coisa que está a provocar estes comportamentos."

"O quê?" Eu podia sentir a energia do Ezra claramente em cima de mim. "Pára Ezra."

"Eu senti…" Diz ele.

A minha mãe fez um feitiço sem dizer nada e eu senti-me cansada e enjoada. Tudo ficou negro depois disso.

* * *

Eu peguei na Aria quando ela começou a cair e levei-a para o sofá. "É um feitiço de obsessão Ezra, eu não tenho energia para o remover. Tens de ser tu." Diz-me Ella.

"Pode ser por uma poção?"

"Não temos os ingredientes. Tens de o anular, está a tomar a vida dela. Alguém fez esse feitiço para a fazer querer alguma coisa. Acredito que a está a virar contra ti para ter o que quer. Tens de ser rápido. Vai tomar muito da tua energia, mas é a vida da minha filha por favor ajuda-a."

Eu amo-a e faria qualquer coisa. "Eu vou fazê-lo."

"Vês o ponto negro a crescer no peito dela? Quando desaparecer está livre dele."

Feitiços de obsessão podem levar a suicídio ou à loucura da pessoa. Quando é inicial é invisível, mas com o tempo começa a ficar cada vez mais perceptível para as pessoas que têm a capacidade de ver ou que conhecem o comportamento da pessoa. Quem poderia ser o responsável?

Eu comecei a repetir as palavras. _subducendi obsessione_. Ella tinha razão o feitiço drena rapidamente a minha energia que já não era muito pela falta de sono, mas felizmente a mancha desapareceu e a energia parecia novamente no estado normal. "Está feito."

"Senta-te, come alguma coisa para recuperares a energia querido." Eu fiz isso. "Não te preocupes, seja o que for que os fez discutir já desapareceu. Vai ficar tudo bem."

A mãe dela também teve de sair para trabalhar e eu fiquei a tomar conta dela que ainda estava imóvel no sofá.

Transformei-me num cão e deitei-me no chão perto dela, o cheiro florar dela era mais intenso e o batimento cardíaco parecia mais forte. Cansado como estava não demorou para adormecer.

* * *

Quando acordei senti-me ainda mais enjoada. Apenas tive tempo para me levantar, correr para a casa de banho e vomitar. Ezra correu e ficou ao meu lado e quando teve a sua forma humana de volta agarrou o meu cabelo e massajou suavemente as minhas costas para aliviar. "Está tudo bem querida."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Alguém te lançou um feitiço e estava a deixar-te obcecada. Como te sentes?"

Eu levantei-me e limpei a minha boca para tirar aquele sabor azedo. "Eu acho que estou bem." Eu olhei para ele pelo espelho.

Ele apenas concordou, saiu e subiu a escada para o quarto. Eu estava a morrer de fome, por isso entrei na cozinha e comi alguns cereais rapidamente. Antes de subir o Ezra desceu carregando a sua mala.

"Onde vais?"

"Voltar à escola."

"Ezra…"

"Tu precisas de um tempo para pensar." Ele interrompeu-me. "Vemo-nos em 4 dias."

Onde tinha a cabeça quando disse aquelas coisas ontem? Quando o afastei? Como é que estava a afastar uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida? "Eu não quero que vás!"

"Eu percebo que não querias dizer tudo o que disseste ontem e eu não estou chateado contigo. Eu também fui possessivo e exagerei. Sinceramente eu também preciso deste tempo para mim." Ele disse. "Deixei uma carta para os teus pais." Ele beijou a minha testa. "Amo-te." Ele saiu fechado a porta.

Porque estrago sempre tudo em que toco… eu corri para a porta na esperança de o fazer mudar de ideias, mas ninguém estava na rua.

* * *

O dia em que o Ezra foi embora foi um inferno. Chorei e vomitei quase todo o dia. A minha mãe ajudou-me quando chegou e disse-me que a reacção era do feitiço que o Ezra fez.

No dia seguinte a minha mãe ajudou-me a criar um feitiço de protecção para impedir que feitiços de obsessão me atingissem com tanta facilidade. Eu nunca pensei aprender tanto com a minha mãe, ela tinha truques e movimentos muito mais claros para mim. _"A magia és tu, só tens de a sentir."_ Eu senti cada feitiço e isso deixou-me muito mais à vontade. Os meus feitiços ficaram mais precisos e fortes.

No terceiro dia encontrei-me com alguns ex-colegas e amigos. Quando voltei ninguém estava em casa e desci até à cave onde tudo estava igual àquela noite. Ainda não percebo o que procurava ao certo, mas se tem interesse para outra pessoa talvez deva procurar e perceber por mim mesma. Vasculhei e encontrei 2 livros sobre a história que juntei aos cadernos que vou levar comigo.

No quarto dia arrumei as minhas coisas e dei uma volta pela cidade, vendo detalhes que nunca tinha reparado e envolvendo-me com a energia à minha volta. Eu não me sentia mais aqui, a minha cabeça já estava noutro mundo. Eu não me sentia bem longe do Ezra, sorri de dia e chorei à noite. Fingi que estava bem quando por dentro me faltava uma parte. Eu acho que a minha mãe percebia que eu não estava bem, mas não disse nada. Ella levou-me novamente à estação para se despedir pessoalmente até à próxima interrupção de Natal. Eu estava mais confiante e tive um progresso óptimo esta semana. Já sou capaz de fazer transformações simples e fazer feitiços básicos sem dizer uma palavra.

* * *

Encontrei a Emily e a Hanna no comboio de regresso e contei-lhes tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Então ele não disse mais nada depois de voltar à escola?"

"Não. Ele disse que não estava chateado comigo, mas eu sei que no fundo ele estava magoado. Se calhar devia ter ido logo atrás dele."

"Os rapazes gostam de algum espaço também." Diz Emily. "Todas nós já tivemos discussões com os nosso namorados. Vocês devem falar e esclarecer a situação."

"Sim, vocês adoram-se. Vai correr bem." Diz Hanna.

Assim que chegamos algumas pessoas são recebidas pelos seus amigos ou namorados. Eu saí da multidão para uma carruagem. A minha cabeça estava noutro lugar, mas o meu coração bateu mais rápido e senti um formigueiro na minha coluna. _Ezra._

Virei-me e viu, tão bonito como sempre. Cabelo confuso, olhos azuis e uniforme da escola. Ele sorriu para mim e eu fiz o mesmo deixando a minha mala e voltando para o único lugar onde me sentia realmente bem. _Nos braços dele._ Ele abraçou-me de volta. "Tive saudades tuas." Diz ele.

"Eu tive mais." Ele riu e quando nos separamos ele agarrou na minha mala e subimos numa carruagem. "Precisamos de falar."

Ele concordou, a carruagem começou a andar e nós tivemos a nossa privacidade. "Eu fui um pouco rude em deixar a casa como deixei. Senti-me uma merda o dia todo e depois dormi durante 16 horas para recuperar a energia. Eu não queria dizer que não pensas… tu só não és invencível, tens as tuas limitações e tens de ligar com elas. Eu quero ajudar-te." Ele pegou as minhas mãos.

"Para começar eu nem sei bem o que andava à procura tudo estava muito confuso na minha cabeça. Não te queria esconder nada, mas eu sabia que ias ficar chateado por andar à procura de informações. Depois… eu pensei sobre o que se passou e sobre nós." Ele parecia um pouco nervoso. "Podes ter calma não quero terminar contigo." Ele respirou fundo. "Se alguém teve o trabalho de lançar esse feitiço em mim é porque quer que eu encontre alguma coisa ou que encontre algo para essa pessoa." O Ezra concordou. "Eu acho que devo continuar à procurar e se tiver sorte posso usar isso a meu favor, mas eu vou precisar da tua ajuda. Eu confio a minha vida em ti Ezra."

"Podes contar comigo para tudo."

Agora que estava tudo resolvido saltei no colo dele e beijei-o. Tinha tantas saudades daqueles lábios.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelos comentários EzriaBeauty! Agora o Ezra está dentro da pesquisa e informações vão começar a surgir. ;) Mais momentos fofinhos e românticos vão parecer porque simplesmente adoro, mas ainda assim sinto que a história está muito mais focada na Aria do que no casal... vou tentar mudar um pouco isso.**

 **Amanhã vou publicar a história dos lobisomens só tenho de reler! Fiquem atentos!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	15. A ascensão 5

O tempo passou e o grande exame de final de semestre estava a caminho, tal como a tão esperada interrupção de Natal. O Ezra será avaliado dentro de poucas horas e a minha avaliação será esta tarde.

Os meus poderes estavam muito mais fortes do que no início e tenho muito mais confiança no que faço. No entanto, ainda não pertenço a nenhum elemento e sou praticamente a única nesta situação na escolha. As pessoas já olhavam para mim como diferente, "não pura" e agora "sem elemento".

Eu e Ezra tínhamos feito algumas pesquisas quando não tínhamos de praticar ou estudar. Eu reservei um caderno onde ambos juntamos as informações úteis que encontramos. O mais importante até agora foi perceber a criação do mundo humano através dos quatro talismãs dos quatro ancestrais: o relógio do tempo, o arco e a flecha mágica, a semente da vida e a harpa das sereias. A pedra de obsidiana era o quinto talismã do mago mais poderoso que alguma vez existiu e que apenas pode ser encontrado numa gruta protegida por armadilhas escondidas ao longo da viagem, os restantes talismãs pareciam perdidos.

O Ezra ofereceu-me um deles, o relógio. Nós gostamos dos mistérios e enigmas, haviam histórias por todo o lado e pistas que nos mantinham viciados na busca.

Mas agora a nossa concentração está na prática. Eu e ele acordámos cedo para praticar antes do desafio da avaliação. Basicamente estaremos num campo aberto a ser atacados por professores e teremos de nos defender usado magia do nosso nível ou superior para equilibrarem as turmas. Por exemplo, se eu usar magia de nível médio existe uma possibilidade de passar para uma turma de nível médio no próximo ano. Esta e a avaliação de final de ano formaram as futuras turmas. Eu estava ansiosa e com medo de falhar. Eu quero deixar a turma das crianças e eu estava a trabalhar duro para conseguir.

O Ezra atacou e defendeu os meus ataques, ele era muito bom, ele queria passar para médio alto ou avançado no próximo ano. Ele estava num bom caminho, já não tinha de dizer os feitiços e tinha uma técnica impecável.

"Vai correr bem Ezra." Eu abracei-o no final e dei-lhe um beijo breve.

"O teu também. É impossível não ficar nervoso, mas quando tudo começa és apenas tu e a varinha e esqueces todas as pessoas que estão a assistir. Não te esqueças que não podes usar o feitiço para morte."

"Eu sei… é para a nossa segurança." Ele concordou.

"Se fizeres a paralisação de nível avançado sem varinha de novo a tua prova acaba logo e podes ter a certeza que no próximo semestre já estará numa turma de nível médio."

"No próximo semestre? É tentador, mas… não queria saltar as aulas de voo."

Ele ri. "Ias ter essas aulas na mesma tolinha."

"De qualquer maneira só consegui fazer esse feitiço duas vezes, não me está a parecer que aconteça novamente e muito menos esta tarde."

"Eu vou estar na bancada a apoiar, vai ser incrível ver a minha menina em ação." Ele foi incrivelmente doce comigo.

* * *

A avaliação do Ezra correu muito bem e todos aplaudiram no final, depois foram as avaliações da Emily e na Alison de nível médio e agora depois do almoço seria a minha de nível iniciante com um grupo de colegas de turma. Amanhã são as da Spencer e da Hanna.

Foi muito interessante vê-los a fazer as avaliações porque eles contra-atacavam sempre com feitiços muito próximo do seu elemento e raramente fugiam disso. Para além da avaliação aquilo era um autêntico show.

Um colega acabou de entrar e depois seria eu. "Respira Aria." Ezra estava ao meu lado tal como as minhas amigas que vieram para me apoiar. Está na hora de me concentrar e ligar todos os meus sentidos, essa será a maneira mais eficaz de saber de onde vem o ataque. O grupo de alunos de nível avançado, como a Spencer, eram capazes de saber de onde vêm ataques com os olhos fechados e defender perfeitamente. Era incrível como podíamos elevar o nosso poder.

"PRÓXIMO!"

Eu levantei-me dei a minha capa ao Ezra. Ela iria atrapalhar a minha movimentação no campo de batalha.

Assim que ela entrou no campo no campo mais pessoas se juntaram para assistir. Ela caminhou até ao meio do vasto campo e esperou. Os professores e assistentes estavam posicionados em cada vértice e ela tinha de conseguir apanhar as quatros bolas de cada elemento que estavam no campo esquivando-se de ataques. Quando tiver as 4 bolas passa, mas se falhar e não conseguir recuperar no próximo semestre terá de repetir o ano de iniciante.

Ela vai conseguir, ela era muito talentosa para quem se tinha iniciado na magia há meses.

As amigas dela estavam à minha volta a assistir na primeira bancada.

"Nunca tinha visto o estádio tão cheio como hoje." Diz Alison.

"É por causa da Aria, todos querem ver os poderes da menina especial em ação." Diz Emily.

O director interrompeu todos os canais de comunicação mental dela e isso queria dizer que ninguém a podia ajudar indicando feitiços, incluindo eu. Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso e o apito tocou.

A atenção virou rapidamente, o silêncio era o único som na sala. Ela olhou em volta localizando as bolas e correu para a que estava mais perto. Flechas foram atiradas e ela fez um rápido feitiço de protecção à sua volta. Assim que as flechas chegaram perto dela transformaram-se em borboletas, Aria conseguiu recuperar uma bola e guardou-a no bolso da saia. Várias pessoas aplaudiram.

Ela estudou novamente o campo e correu até ao próximo ponto. No caminho os pés dela ficaram presos em heras e ela acabou por cair. Algumas pessoas gritaram outras levantaram-se. Ela secou a planta e viu-se livre dela. No mesmo momento uma bola de fogo foi na sua direcção e ela lançou água até desaparecer. Quando se aproximou da segunda bola haviam cobras e ela congelou algumas, estorricou outras e agarrou a segunda bola. _Fácil até agora…_

Uma onda enorme de água formou-se à frente dela prestes a arrebentar em cima dela. Envolveu-se uma bolha de ar mágica. A onda passou, mas voltou por isso ela tinha de a destruir ou utilizar. Em nível básico seria a destruição para nível médio/avançado ela podia controlar a água para conseguir a bola e eu sei que ela é capaz.

Ela baixou a varinha e entrou num estado e concentração mais profundo, a bolha de água ainda a protegia. Quando ela abriu novamente os olhos a água parou. Eu próprio fiquei estupefacto com o que ela tinha acabado de fazer, ninguém fez um som novamente. Mais setas foram lançadas e ela usou a água para se proteger desta vez, formando um grande muro com a água enquanto a água restante recuperava a terceira bola por ela. Dois controlos de feitiço é algo arriscado, mas ela conseguiu. Quando a bola chegou até ela toda a água desapareceu.

Ela ficou parada por um tempo, parecia que se estava a passar alguma coisa. A terra tremeu de repente e ela quase caiu de novo. Os abalos ficaram mais frequentes. Ela transformou-se numa ave e voou, mas o vento ficou difícil, ela caiu e ficou na forma humana voltando a ser alvo da terra e do ar. _Não era frequente fazerem isto a novatos…_ Rachas começaram a ser formadas no chão pelo tremor. Ela tinha de atacar um professor e o mais perto era o de elemento ar. Começou uma pequena luta entre ele e ela até que a varinha do professor ficou suspensa no ar o que fez muito alunos rir. Normalmente é uma proeza tirar a varinha a um professor usando o elemento dele, porque supostamente são mestres, mas Aria foi inteligente e o vento parou.

Fiquei ainda mais surpreendido quando ela em vez de se transformar em pássaro e apanhar a bola, voltou para contra-atacar a professora do elemento terra que não tinha parado o maldito feitiço.

"Olha!" Diz Hanna apontando para a capa da Aria que estava na minha mão. Manchas amarelas e azuis estavam no tecido.

"Isso quer dizer que ela esta a escolher o seu elemento. Eu li que isso pode acontecer, mas é em casos raros." Diz Spencer.

A luta da Aria continuou, ela conseguiu envolver a professora de terra numa hera e roubo-lhe a varinha.

Mais manchas pareceram na capa dela, desta vez eram verdes, amarelas e azuis.

"Wow! É incrível!" Diz Alison. "Eu li também sobre isso, mas as manchas deviam-se substituir até ficar a cor definitiva."

"Olhem!"

Aria tinha feito a terra tremer para o professor de fogo que não conseguiu atirar mais flechas e começou a caminhar calmamente até à ultima bola. Antes que ela apanhasse a bola um raio caiu à sua frente, Aria virou-se para o seu atacante. Foi o director. _O que ele está a fazer?_

"Tens de apanhar a tua última bola com magia." A bola voou de onde estava para a mão do diretor.

 _Impossível… ela era uma novata… o que ele estava a fazer?_ Ele nunca intervém numa avaliação. Muitas pessoas começaram a falar e não era para menos. O director desafiou a Aria para um duelo pela bola no meio da sua avaliação que já estava concluída… ela estava a um passo de ter a bola de forma justa.

"A capa dela." Alison aponta para a cor vermelha que se começou a formar.

Aria não parecia segura ficou parada e olhou para mim um breve instante, mas o director começou a ataca-la e ela esquivou-se sem contra-ataque. _Era suposto ela vencer um homem incrivelmente experiente de quinto elemento terra e ar?_ Isso tornava a tarefa quase impossível. _Qual é a razão para ele fazer isto?_

"O director chamou-me." Disse Spencer.

"O quê?" Eu estava chocado. "Para quê?" Eu vi os outros três chefes de elemento a descerem a escada para o campo de batalha.

"Para lutarmos contra ela."

"Mas ela está em desvantagem… ela é iniciante."

"Ele ainda me está a chamar… diz que tem uma boa razão. Tenho de ir."

"Não a magoes." Ela olhou para mim e pediu desculpa antes de ir… ela não podia prometer isso.

Aria parecia chocada quando viu os quatro indivíduos com o director.

"Não resistas, eu tenho aqui o que queres." Ele atirou a bola ao ar e voltou a apanha-la. "Vai desistir? Não queres saber qual é o teu verdadeiro poder?"

Ela parecia confusa, mas antes que ela pensasse o rapaz de água atirou um frasco com uma poção de fumo para perto dela o que a fez correr para escapar. Spencer prendeu-a no lugar com plantas que foram subindo por ela para a manter imóvel.

Eu podia sentir o desespero daqui. Eles estavam a levá-la ao limite, mas será que isso irá fazer o poder dela se destacar?

O rapaz de fogo conjurou um feitiço te tortura leve, ela ia sentir uma dor que não deixaria marcas. Já me tinham feito isso uma vez não foi horrível, mas não queria experimentar de novo nem queria que o fizessem com ela. Ela gritou com a dor algumas vezes, mas eu não olhei. Eu só me senti impotente. "Ela vai ficar bem." Emily tenta-me confortar.

"Vamos Aria, a bola está à tua espera e depois disso tudo acaba." Diz o director, com uma atitude que não me agradou.

Eu podia sentir a dor à distância. "PAREM! PAREM COM ISSO! ESTÃO A MAGOÁ-LA!" Eu gritei.

* * *

 **Meu Deus! O que acham que o Ezra vai fazer? E o que vai acontecer com a Aria?**

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty! Tivemos aqui um saltinho no tempo jeitoso. Esta avaliação vai ser intensa. ;)**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	16. A ascensão 6

Eu ouvi o Ezra a gritar para pararem, mas isso só fez com que o director se virasse para ele e lhe lançasse um feitiço que fez o Ezra cair no chão com dificuldade a respirar. Ele estava a magoá-lo… "O teu namorado sente o mesmo que tu sentes agora." Diz o director.

A dor pareceu aumentar e eu sentia o olhar de todos em mim, sentia-me vulnerável, fraca, muito pior do que quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez. Sinto-me humilhada pelo que me estão a fazer, eles estão a castigar-me por algo que eu nem sei. "Ezra…" Eu sabia que ele não podia ouvir. Ele parecia péssimo. Uma hera começou a apertar o meu pescoço, ele agarrou a própria garganta. Um sentimento que eu não gostava começou a crescer em mim, _raiva_. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isto com ele.

O que posso fazer? Primeiro libertar-me da planta e livrar-me do rapaz de fogo. Eles são os responsáveis pela dor que nós sentimos. _O que o Ezra faria?_ Transformei-me num animal, no furão que o Ezra me transformou uma vez e sai da planta imobilizando com a mente o rapaz de fogo. Ele ficou parado enquanto eu entrava na mente dele e voltei à forma humana. _UAU ele tem medo de lobisomens…_ Deixei isso a passar na mente dele e não havia forma de recuperar a percepção real tão cedo. Paralisei de uma forma básica os restantes três.

"Não estou satisfeito… não és capaz de fazer a paralisação avançada? Eles conseguem sair desta facilmente." Diz ele.

Eu fiquei invisível e andei pelo campo fazendo um feitiço de sono sobre eles. A rapariga de ar e o de água caem, mas Spencer fica firme. Ela devia ter uma protecção.

O director desmascara-me e eu voltei a fazer uma transformação para escapar. Eu olhei para o Ezra e ele já parecia bem, ele não tirou os olhos dos meus naquele segundo. Ele foi electrocutado e cairia no chão se não fosse a Emily que o amparou. "NÃO!" Um formigueiro percorre o meu corpo.

"Se saíres vais perder a oportunidade da tua vida." Diz o homem. _Eu odeio-o! Odeio-o com todas as minhas forças!_

Ele pareceu engasgar e perder a compostura. Spencer ia socorrer o homem, mas eu parei-a com o mesmo feitiço que tinha feito com a Alison sem usar a varinha. Eu senti o chão tremer um pouco e ouvi um trovão ao longe.

Ouvi alguns gritos de estudantes, mas nem lhe liguei.

Isto era entre mim e ele. _Ele foi o culpado!_

Ele atacou e eu contra-ataquei. Eu não ia deixar isto passar, ele podia ser o director, mas ele não tinha o direito de me humilhar desta maneira e ainda magoar o Ezra no processo. Ele fez-me sentir fraca, mas também mais viva do que nunca e ele ia pagar pelo que vez. Podia sentir a energia a correr-me pelas veias.

Eu estranhei quando a energia que saía da varinha ia mudando entre as 4 cores de elemento, ela sempre foi branca ou invisível.

Eu senti-o fraquejar e foi a minha oportunidade para fazer um segundo feitiço e paralisei-o instantaneamente. Não perdi tempo e corri para apanhar a última bola.

Assim que a apanhei todos descongelaram dos feitiços que foram feitos, mas eu ainda me sentia traída por ele. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Calma pequena."

Houve um brilho e os quatro elementos ficaram à minha volta, o director saiu do circulo e o Ezra juntou-se a ele dando-lhe a minha capa. _Ele parecia bem._

Os quatro chefes de elemento apontaram a varinha para mim. _É o ritual de entrega de elemento linda._ Foi o Ezra que falou na minha mente para me acalmar.

 _Isso quer disser que já vou ter um elemento?_

 _Tu não vais ter apenas um._

 _O quê?_

Os símbolos de cada grupo apareceram à frente da varinha deles. _Magica potentia nostra est tibi. Es vos unus ex nobis._ Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo. Queria dizer que o poder mágico deles está em mim e que pertenço ao seu grupo. As insígnias moveram-se para a minha saia. _Isso quer dizer que estou em todos?_

 _Sim, meu amor!_

 _Oh Meu Deus, não posso acreditar._ Eu tenho o 5º elemento com os quatro elementos base… isso era impossível. Só existiu uma pessoa assim até agora… e foi má. Como todos vão reagir a isto? Olhei para algumas caras no público que estavam animadas e espantadas.

Formas apareceram na minha saia. Foi como se a dividissem em quatro partes iguais e cada uma era de um elemento diferente, o mais interessante foram os símbolos de cada um. Eram os símbolos dos quatro talismãs cada um com a cor do elemento a que pertence: o relógio do tempo amarelo, o arco e a flecha mágica vermelho, a semente da vida verde e a harpa das sereias azul. Tinha uma faixa que pareciam chamas cinzentas claras à volta do fundo de toda a saia. O lenço no meu pescoço também ficou cinzento e tinha o símbolo do infinito na ponta. O director entrou no circulo com a minha capa, estava totalmente cinzenta. Ele esticou-a e vi que nas costas tinha um grande símbolo de infinito com as quatro cores e à frente o pequeno símbolo que tinha visto no livro das regras, o infinito com os pequenos quatro símbolos de cada elemento à volta e o meu nome por baixo. Ele colocou-a nas minhas costas.

 _Deves dizer «Im 'unus ex vobis», quer dizer que aceitar ser uma de nós e deves apontar a varinha quando o dizes._ Diz-me o Ezra.

 _Im 'unus ex vobis._ A ponta da minha varinha emitiu um brilho cinzento claro quase branco e a varinha de cada pessoa começou a fazer o mesmo com a cor do seu elemento. Foi lindo de se ver, eu sonhei com o dia em que iria saber qual o meu elemento. Eu pensava que era de ar, mas afinal sou muito mais que isso. A bancada foi um mar de luzes coloridas, eu podia seguramente dizer que toda a escola está aqui.

"Depois do jantar vem ao meu gabinete." Diz o director discretamente.

Eu concordei, mas desconfiada. Saí finalmente do campo de batalha. Muitas pessoas bateram palmas e felicitaram-me, outras olharam para mim com cautela. Não sei ao certo o que estavam a sentir.

O que me interessou foi o abraço apertado que eu conseguir do Ezra quando ele apareceu ao meu lado. "Estás bem?" Perguntei-lhe. O olhar dele parece tranquilo.

"Perfeito, agora que estás bem. O director foi gentil nos feitiços, era apenas aflição." Ele tirou uma madeixa do meu rosto. "Tens finalmente o teu elemento. Quer dizer, elementos." Sorrimos. "Foi uma batalha formidável, tu tens um potencial enorme e quero aprender contigo."

"Meu amor eu apenas sou uma novata." Eu disse antes de sairmos dali para um local onde pudéssemos festejar com mais privacidade.

* * *

 **O que acham do que aconteceu? A Aria é do 5º elemento, eu acho que já estavam todos à espera, não é?**

 **Obrigada à Guest e à EzriaBeauty pelos últimos comentários!**

 **EzriaBeauty: É como eu tenho dito ao longo da história... eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer a este director... boa pessoa ou má? Não sei mesmo... ele tem sempre duas caras e até posso usar isso a meu favor. Anotei a tua escolha para o próximo capitulo das histórias random e foi uma das tuas ideias ;) Eu também estou a pensar fazer republicações, vou juntar 3 das histórias que publiquei no passado e que se encaixam nesta "pasta" de ideias aleatórias. Faz sentido na minha cabeça para ficar mais organizado.**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	17. A ascensão 7

Perto da hora de jantar conseguimos ficar finalmente sozinhos na sala comum do elemento terra. Os nossos poderes de comunicação e sensoriais tinham voltado depois da batalha e para mim até pareciam mais intensos. Como no dia do baile, hoje também senti a minha pele formigar e vários arrepios agradáveis cada vez que o Ezra tocava na minha pele. Os beijos tornaram-se mais intensos, as nossas mãos não pareciam querer se afastar e eu acabei em cima no Ezra que estava deitado no sofá respondendo agradavelmente aos meus beijos.

Ele tinha-me puxado para uma intensa "reunião" privada num local público e isso deixou-me excitada, mas infelizmente… _Temos de parar Ezra._

 _Não quero, ainda não querida. Ele deu ainda mais intensidade ao beijo._

 _Temos de ir! O director vai ficar à minha espera._

Ele interrompeu o beijo e sentou-se mantendo as mãos nas minhas coxas enquanto eu continuava sentada sobre ele. "O director quer falar contigo?"

"Sim, ele pediu para ir ao gabinete dele depois do jantar."

"Deve ser para escolheres o grupo onde queres ficar." Ele diz.

"Vou ficar aqui contigo em _terra_."

Ele sorri. "És livre de escolher o que for melhor para ti, não escolhas _terra_ só por mim. Eu quero te ver feliz em primeiro lugar. Tu estavas convencida que eras de _ar_ , mudaste de ideias?"

"Eu não estou a pensar onde posso ser melhor, mas sim onde posso ser feliz. Eu sou feliz aqui, contigo. Posso frequentar os outros grupos e tenho amigas que me vão acolher em qualquer um, mas eu sei onde pertenço." O nosso olhar foi cúmplice.

"O que temos é algo tão especial para mim." Diz ele muito romântico.

"Eu sinto-me da mesma maneira."

Demos um último beijo antes de voltar ao salão principal para jantar.

* * *

Depois do jantar fui até ao gabinete do director. Ele permitiu que entrasse e pediu que me sentasse.

"Já escolheste o grupo ao qual te vais juntar?"

"Sim, vou ficar com os de terra. Eles acolheram-me desde o início."

Ele concordou. "Agora que os teus poderes afloraram completamente vais sentir que tens mais poder nos feitiços e serás capaz de fazer muito mais. Eu estive a pensar e vou colocar-te no escalão médio baixo no próximo semestre e com isto vais ter uma carga horária muito superior à que tens agora, porque vais ter de fazer algumas aulas de nível inicial também. Concordas?"

"Sim, eu quero aprender."

"Muito bem." Ele escreveu alguma coisa num caderno. "Outra coisa. Como és 5º elemento tens de conhecer todos os outros indivíduos com o mesmo dom e por isso marquei um jantar privado para amanhã todos viram à escola para te conhecer pessoalmente. Podes levar um acompanhante como é óbvio, alguém da tua total confiança." Diz ele.

"Eu vou levar o Ezra Fitz."

Ele concordou, era muito claro que estamos numa relação depois do que ele fez durante a avaliação.

"Eu queria pedir desculpa, mas penso que percebes porque fiz o que fiz. A tua energia estava muito alinhada e eu sabia que se forçasses a magia terias a tua transformação. Caso contrario poderias demorar muito mais tempo e a tua aprendizagem seria mais lenta." Ele suspirou. "Tenta não ligar a qualquer comentário maldoso, as pessoas temem o que não sabem. Tu és especial, és bondosa e eu sei que sempre serás guiada pela luz."

Ele disse isto porque sou a única pessoa que tem os quatro elementos sem restrições e as pessoas sabem o que aconteceu no passado. Eu não sou pura… e os humanos eram proibidos para os feiticeiros o que fazia de mim uma grande falha. "Muito obrigado pelas suas palavras."

"Não duvides de ti. Podes ir, o Ezra está lá fora à tua espera." Eu sorri, levantei-me e sai.

Quando fechei a porta olhei para o Ezra. "O que fazes aqui?" Começamos a caminhar juntos para o meu quarto. "O director sabia que estavas aqui fora."

"Eu vim porque as tuas coisas já não estão no teu quarto. Estão embaladas na sala comum de _terra_. Um quarto já foi acrescentado no nosso dormitório." Ele estava feliz.

"Foi rápido… Vamos lá então." Caminhamos juntos e contei as fantásticas novidades de passar para o grau médio baixo e do jantar de amanhã.

Quando entrei na sala comum todos os colegas do mesmo elemento estavam no interior à minha espera. Eles pareciam felizes por estar no grupo deles. "Obrigado pessoal, vocês sempre me aceitaram desde o início. Estou mesmo muito feliz por continuar a aprender com vocês."

"Contigo nas competições contra outras escolas vamos ganhar de certeza." Diz uma voz masculina, muito alegre com a situação.

"Eu ainda não me sinto assim tão forte para lutar numa competição."

"Estás a brincar? Foste incrível na avaliação." Diz uma rapariga.

"Eu vou continuar a estudar, não vos quero desiludir."

Spencer parecia muito orgulhosa por escolher o seu grupo. "OK PESSOAL! HORA DE IR PARA OS QUARTOS." Ela grita e alguns resmungam, mas sobem as escadas para os quartos.

"Onde é o meu quarto?" Pergunto à Spencer.

"No meu corredor. Apareceu há poucos minutos ninguém entrou, o Ezra deixou as tuas coisas à porta. Vou-te mostrar todo o nosso espaço e dormitórios. Não leves a mal, mas não podíamos deixar-te entrar enquanto não fosses uma de nós." Ela indicou para eu e o Ezra subirmos.

"Não tem problema." Subi as escadas em espiral decoradas com plantas e madeira.

"Cada andar tem uma sala. Essa é a 2ª sala ou a sala privada porque podes trancar por dentro, mas é impossível de abrir por fora e é insonorizada. Dizem que se fizeram grandes conspirações aqui." Diz Spencer indicando a sala um pouco mais pequena que a sala comum e um pouco mais acolhedora. A lareira era decorada com vários tipos de pedras e cristais, ao lado da parede haviam algumas fotos do grupo de alunos de _terra_ ao longo da história. Na parede oposta estavam dispostas algumas cabeças de animais e no meio da sala grandes e fofos sofás. "Eu troquei um olhar brincalhão com o Ezra sem que a Spencer visse. Ela levou-me por um longo corredor cheio de portas. "Estes são todos os quartos dos rapazes." Cada porta tinha um ou dois nomes.

"Partilham quartos?"

"Sim, alguns escolheram partilhar e assim ficam num quarto maior para duas pessoas. Tu e o Ezra não podem partilhar o quarto se pensaste isso."

Eu senti-me corar. "Não, eu não ia sugerir isso."

"Claro." Spencer não parecia convencida. Abriu duas portas duplas de vidro que dava para uma grande varanda que estava repleta de plantas e alguns bancos de jardim e uma fonte. "Este é o nosso paraíso, lembraste de perguntares o que era?"

"Sim." Olhei encantada para o local agora iluminado com luzes discretas.

Voltámos a entrar e Ezra apontou para uma porta que tinha o seu nome. Agora sabia onde o procurar. "Temos de subir de novo."

Depois de subir havia mais um corredor em frente com duas portas e como uma delas tinha as minhas coisas à frente deduzi que fosse o meu quarto. "Aqui é o teu e o meu quarto." Ela aponta. "O resto do corredor são os quartos das meninas." Ela apontou para a esquerda. "No final desse corredor temos outra sala que usamos como zona de estudo porque tem alguns livros e é sossegado." Diz ela.

"Certo. Estou ansiosa para entrar no meu quarto."

"Os quartos são criados com magia, tal como os corredores. O teu quarto deve ter a tua personalidade." Diz Spencer.

A porta já começava a ser diferente por ter o símbolo do infinito com as quatro cores dos elementos por baixo do meu nome. As portas apenas abriam aos seus donos e assim que toquei na maçaneta a porta destrancou e rodei para abrir. Vários candelabros com velas iluminavam o espaço com uma luz suave. Tinha estantes para livros e cadernos, uma grande secretária com espaço para fazer poções. Uma cómoda e um armário para guardar as minhas coisas, um espelho de pé junto à janela e uma cama de casal como um edredom roxo, a minha cor favorita. "Pensava que os quartos eram mais pequenos. É realmente incrível." Digo.

"Depende do teu escalão na escola, mas nunca tinha visto um quarto tão grande como o teu. O meu quarto é mais pequeno e o meu escalão é o mais elevado. O teu também é o escalão mais alto, não é?" Spencer pergunta para o Ezra.

"Sim, o meu quarto também é mais pequeno." Diz ele. O escalão tinha a ver com o valor da propina que eles pagam.

Eu fiz um feitiço breve e as minhas malas entraram e todos os objetos e roupas começaram a ser arrumadas. "O Scott?" Perguntando quando olhei para o poleiro e senti falta da minha coruja de estimação.

"Não sei… se não está aqui, não estava no quarto." Diz ela.

"O quê?"

* * *

 **Onde está a pequena coruja da Aria? :/**

 **Obrigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27 pelos últimos comentários! ;) Estou muito feliz por saber que estão a gostar.**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	18. A ascensão 8

"Onde pode estar?" Perguntei assustada quando percebi que o meu animal também não estava no meu antigo quarto.

"Tem calma Aria, deve estar tudo bem." Diz o Ezra que me seguiu e estava a tentar convencer-me de que era melhor voltar à sala de terra.

"Se eu não posso encontrá-lo vou procurar o director."

"A esta hora? Aria não quero ser expulso vamos voltar para a cama e procurar amanhã."

"Fora de questão. Se fosse o teu coelho tu também ficavas preocupado."

"Não fales assim da Bunny é uma fêmea." Dei-lhe um olhar de morte. "Ok, desculpa. Vamos voltar, talvez possamos localizar o Scott de outra forma."

"O que fazem aqui a esta hora? Não sabem as regras?" Pergunta o vigilante que nos apanhou desprevenidos.

"Estamos à procura do meu animal, ele fugiu acho eu."

"Não quero ouvir desculpas, sigam-me. Acabaram de se meter num sarilho."

O homem levou-nos até ao escritório do director. Ele apareceu já com um robe. "Apanhei estes dois a vaguear pela escola." Diz o vigilante para o director.

"Isso é verdade? Sabem que não devem deixar os dormitórios à noite." Diz ele.

"Sim, mas eu acho que houve um erro a minha coruja desapareceu e ela devia estar no meu antigo quarto e não está em lado nenhum." Eu tentei fingir estar o mais preocupada possível, eu quero tudo menos um castigo. "O Ezra só me tentou ajudar a procurar. Eu estou preocupada… e se está doente ou lhe fizeram mal?"

"Tenha calma Aria, foi um erro meu. Esqueci-me de lhe dizer que enviei uma carta formal da escola para a sua mãe e usei a sua coruja."

"Uma carta? Eu fiz algo errado?" Eles não me deixariam ver os meus pais novamente por alguma razão?

"Não, formalmente enviamos sempre aos pais uma mensagem quando o aluno encontra o seu elemento é apenas isso."

"Oh... estava preocupada que algo tivesse acontecido."

"Foi um erro meu, peço desculpa Aria. Acompanhe a Menina Montgomery e o Sr. Fitz." Ele pede ao vigilante.

 _Pensei que ia ser expulso._

 _Não fomos felizmente e acredita que estou muito mais tranquila._

"Não vos quero ver mais por aí. Na próxima não escapam." Diz o homem quando nos deixou na entrada do nosso grupo.

 _Ele assusta-me._

Ezra apenas sorri e deu-me a mão. Levou-me novamente até ao meu quarto, o corredor já estava totalmente em silêncio. Quando entramos no quarto já tudo estava arrumado e definitivamente gritava o meu nome.

"Ainda não posso acreditar neste dia. Foi simplesmente incrível, quando cair na cama vou dormir muito bem e felizmente não temos aulas amanhã de manhã." Eu abracei o pescoço do Ezra.

"Está na hora de dormires linda. Eu vou deixar-te descansar." Ele dá-me um leve beijo.

"Podes ficar se quiseres, tenho muito espaço para ti."

"Rapazes não podem partilhar quartos com raparigas e se alguém nos apanha estamos feitos."

"Parece que gostamos de quebrar regras. Talvez tenha de treinar melhor o feitiço de invisibilidade e de teletransporte."

"Teletransporte é nível avançado."

"Hum… aceito o desafio." Dei-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Até lá tenho de ir. Boa noite princesa."

"Boa noite príncipe."

* * *

Quando abri os olhos e olhei em volta sorri. _O meu quarto!_ O meu novo e lindo quarto na base do meu grupo de elemento _terra_.

Estava frio lá fora e podia ver a neve cair com tranquilidade. Não tenho de correr para as aulas porque hoje não havia aulas de manhã. O relógio de parede marcava 8 horas o que quer dizer que a maior parte das pessoas já desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço. _Ezra?_

 _Hum?_

 _Estavas a dormir? Desculpa._

 _Não. Eu estava acordado, mas ainda estou na cama._

 _Eu também. Não queres subir um bocadinho?_

 _Não devia… sabes as regras._

 _Oh vá lá! Não vamos fazer nada de mal._

 _Já vou._

Pouco depois alguém bateu e eu sabia que era ele, a porta abriu quando conjurei o feitiço e o Ezra entrou ainda de pijama. "O que se passa?" Pergunto ao ver a sua expressão.

"Nada, só não quero que ninguém saiba que estou aqui."

"Vamos viver o nosso momento Ezra, não estamos a fazer nada de mal." Eu puxei o cobertor para ele se deitar comigo e foi isso que ele fez. Ele abraçou-me bem perto dele e desfrutei do calor do seu corpo perto do meu. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo sentido o seu cheiro característico. "Eu gostava que este momento não acabasse nunca mais."

Ele beijou a minha testa. "Cada dia que passa sinto-me mais certo que quero passar a minha vida contigo."

"Tu és um rapaz incrível. Eu pensava que não valia a pena encontrar o amor, mas contigo foi diferente. Sinto-me feliz, amada e tão especial quando estou contigo."

"Tu és especial não só pelo teu poder, tu és especial porque te amo do fundo do meu coração."

Isso deixou-me com um sorriso idiota nos lábios, ele era sempre assim romântico e dedicado.

Aria tinha um sorriso tímido que me deixava louco. Ela tem uma maneira muito subtil, mas assertiva de me conquistar. Ela ajustou-se ao meu lado e aprofundou um beijo lento e intenso. As pequenas mãos dela foram passando da minha cintura para a parte de trás do meu pescoço onde brincou com o meu cabelo. As minhas mãos ficaram no fundo das suas costas. Ela sabia como seduzir e continuou enrolando as pernas com as minhas e ficando praticamente em cima de mim.

 _Aria… eu nunca fiz isto._

Ela afastou-se um pouco e olhou-me nos olhos. _Estamos só a namorar um pouco não vai acontecer nada._

 _Só não quero apressar as coisas._

"Desculpa, eu…" Ela afastou-se um pouco mais. "Eu não devia… eu pensei…"

"Aria!" Eu captei a atenção e dei-lhe um beijo suave. "Eu não te estou a rejeitar, só quero levar a nossa relação com respeito. Não quero parecer apenas um jovem que quer… tu sabes, sexo."

"Eu sei que não és esse tipo de rapaz. E já que estamos a falar disso, eu já estive com um rapaz antes." Uma onda de ciúme atingiu-me. "Eu namorei um rapaz que apenas tinha o objetivo de me levar para a cama, eu era uma aposta… quando aconteceu ele deixou-me e eu senti-me usada." Ela parecia envergonhada.

"Hey." Coloquei a mão no seu rosto para que olhasse para mim. "Esse rapaz era um completo idiota por não ver como é especial. Foi horrível o que ele fez, mas existem males que vêm por bem. Se não fosse assim talvez não tivesses disponível para mim, eu nunca tentaria um jogo sujo com uma rapariga comprometida." Doeu um pouco pensar nisso.

"Ezra, eu definitivamente superei o que aconteceu." Ela deu-me a mão. "Eu concordo em levar tudo com calma, mas eu estou pronta quando tu estiveres." Ela beijou-me o rosto com suavidade. "Eu sinto que somos um só." Beijei-lhe a testa com ternura e envolvi-a novamente nos meus braços. Era muito aconchegante estar com ela assim.

"ARIA!" Era a voz da Spencer a bater à porta.

"SIM?" Ela respondeu.

"Podes abrir a porta?" Eu entrei em pânico e olhei para a Aria.

"Não estou vestida Spence."

"Hum ok… eu vou descer a minha avaliação e da Hanna é em poucas horas. Eu gostava de treinar contigo depois do pequeno almoço."

"Claro Spence eu vou só terminar e já desço."

"Ok, até já." Ouvi os passos dela a sair do corredor para as escadas.

"Foi por pouco Aria! Se ela me apanha aqui corta-me às postas para o director."

"Não sejas tão dramático. Temos de ir." Ela deu-me um último beijo. "Mais tarde podemos ter uma tarde de pesquisa ou não te apetece?"

"Pode ser. Na biblioteca às 17h?" Eu levantei-me da cama… nunca foi tão difícil fazê-lo antes.

"Sim querido." Ela sorri.

"Então vemo-nos lá em baixo." Transformei-me num insecto e sai pela fresta da porta para o meu quarto.

* * *

 **Sinto que este capítulo foi apenas palha :/ Desculpem, mas é uma pequena ponte para a próxima parte.**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores! Comentem e deixem-me saber o que pensam!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	19. A ascensão 9

"Estão nervosas?" Perguntei à Hanna e à Spencer.

"Eu acho que o meu cérebro vai fritar." Diz Hanna.

"Tem calma, vai correr bem."

"O pior que pode acontecer é ficares no mesmo nível." Diz Spencer.

"Mas tu já és de nível avançado Spence."

"Sim é verdade. Eu posso continuar no mesmo nível e aprender ainda mais ou passar a classe de mestre."

"Isso é incrível."

"Sim é, mas eu não me importo se ficar em avançado porque ainda tenho muito a aprender nesse nível."

"Boa sorte à duas eu sei que vai correr bem." Elas sorriram.

"Bom dia meninas!" Diz Ezra atrás de mim. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido e voltei-me novamente para as minhas amigas. Nós os quartos íamos treinar juntos no pátio.

"Vamos lá treinar um pouco então."

* * *

Hanna e Spencer estão mais do que preparadas para a sua avaliação. Durante o treino muita gente se juntou à nossa volta para ver que feitiços fazemos. Foi muito diferente fazer feitiços hoje porque sentia os meus pontos de energia totalmente conectados à pratica de magia. A energia parecia não ter fim, sinto-me muito mais forte e isso fui um bom desafio para a Spencer que estava a ter um bom momento de treino. Eu não sei muitos feitiços de nível avançado, mas ela estava entretida com o que ia fazendo.

Ezra estava a treinar com a Hanna até que o namorado dela, Caleb, chegasse. Já o Toby, namorado da Spencer, que é um rapaz de fogo tinha de estar mais cedo no campo de batalha para ajudar na preparação.

"Muito bem Spencer!" Digo quando ela me conseguiu retirar a varinha.

"Porque não tentam as duas contra a Aria?" Pergunta o Ezra.

"Isso não é justo, são duas de um nível superior contra mim."

"Certo, mas tu sabes muitos feitiços de nível médio. Tenho a certeza que os vais conseguir usar agora." Diz ele.

Pensei um pouco. Todos os que estavam à volta começaram a protestar porque queriam uma luta a sério. "Está bem."

Elas começam a fazer feitiços e eu a fazer protecções. Era impossível combater contra mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo sem ter uma protecção adequada. Elas continuaram o ataque e isso era um bom desafio também para mim, tenho de treinar o modo de realizar dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Muita coisa aconteceu até que consegui fazer feitiços duplos e não me sentia minimamente esgotada, mas desisti do combate quando as comecei a sentir cansadas. A última coisa que queria era que elas tivessem uma má avaliação por causa do treino. Abracei-as no final e fiz uma pequena transferência de energia para repor o seu estado inicial.

 _Nem acredito que isto é o que acontece após uma noite de sono. Estás muito forte e a tua pesquisa está a dar frutos._ Diz Ezra.

 _Obrigada querido._

"Hey aberração! Quero treinar contigo!" O rapaz de fogo chamou-me de uma forma rude e começou imediatamente a atacar-me.

"Deixa-a em paz!" Diz o Ezra defendendo-me do seu ataque mágico e verbal.

 _Não vale a pena Ezra._

"O que vais fazer? Vais-te transformar num cão de guarda?" Um pequeno grupo de miúdos começou a rir atrás dele.

Eu puxei o Ezra antes que isto tomasse proporções piores. "Desculpa, mas tu nem estás perto de estar à minha altura." Diz o Ezra.

 _Ezra, chega!_

Ele tomou a razão e lá recuou comigo saindo do circulo de pessoas.

* * *

Depois da minha última aula de poções deste semestre fui até à biblioteca onde encontrei o Ezra já entretido com os livros antigos e pesados. _Babe._

Ele olhou para mim. _Querida, estava distraído não te senti por perto. Acho que encontrei o que andamos à procura._

Sentei-me ao lado dele. "São lendas muito interessantes e podemos verificar se algumas são verdade." Ele empurrou na minha direcção. "Páginas 36, 50, 89 e 120. Tem instruções de como encontrar e utilizar cada talismã. Podemos testar com o relógio e ver se funciona."

Eu concordei. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim." Ele puxou outro livro. "É mais uma lenda sobre ti, mas relacionada com a obsidiana e a viagem. Diz que não pode ser feita por uma pessoa sozinha, os talismãs devem ser utilizados na viagem por pessoas diferentes apesar de poderes utilizar todos os talismãs."

"Isso quer dizer que seriam precisas pelo menos quatro pessoas."

"Exacto e assim que completarem a viagem terias de destruir a pedra."

"Mas porque teria de a destruir?"

"Para libertar o mundo da tirania por seres híbridos. Eles mandam porque a maior parte dos feiticeiros tem medo do seu poder, por isso é que te tratam de maneira diferente."

"Eu também perderei os meus poderes?"

"Eu penso que perdes apenas três por não serem os naturais." Diz ele.

"Eu não vou perder poder nenhum porque eu não vou fazer essa viagem para colocar pessoas em perigo para destruir uma estúpida pedra. Nós apenas estamos à procura por curiosidade e porque alguém me enfeitiçou para fazê-lo."

"Eu não quis dizer que ias fazer a viagem foi apenas uma suposição. O que se passa?" Ele colocou a mão na minha perna para chamar a minha atenção ao perceber a minha instabilidade.

"Nada, eu estou bem. Quer dizer, quem criou estavas lendas e histórias só pode ser louco. Como sabiam que eu ia existir ou o que tenho de fazer para ter sucesso na jornada? Nunca aconteceu. Algumas coisas não fazem sentido. Eu ainda estou para ver como vai correr o jantar desta noite."

"Algumas coisas não fazem sentido, mas lembra-te que magia eram apenas truques quando estavas com os humanos." Ele tinha razão havia muita coisa que não faz sentido e mesmo assim existe, eu só tinha de aceitar. "O jantar vai correr bem, eu vou estar ao teu lado."

"Se não fosses tu o que era de mim?" Eu encostei a cabaça no ombro dele.

"Provavelmente seria uma vida muito chata."

"Verdade, parece que já sabemos o que vamos fazer amanhã." Entrego-lhe o livro dos talismãs.

Eu e ele continuámos a fazer a nossa pesquisa. Agora estamos à procura da localização da gruta onde a pedra está, mas isso parece o mais difícil de encontrar.

* * *

 _Vou descer!_

Assim que cheguei ao piso inferior o Ezra estava à minha espera nas escadas. Nós apenas subimos aos quartos para guardar todo o material e tínhamos de estar no gabinete do director antes de começar o jantar. Assim que chegamos o director indicou que nos dirigíssemos para a entrada da escola onde temos de receber os convidados.

Os três esperámos apenas alguns minutos até vermos algumas figuras no céu a descer. Eles desceram nas suas vassouras. Ainda me lembro de alguns porque tinham uma foto no livro das regras da escola. Ao todo somos 22 membros de 5º elemento e eu sou a única mulher do grupo. Haviam mulheres no grupo, mas presumo que sejam apenas as acompanhantes.

Todos se apresentaram convenientemente e não escondiam o facto de fazem parte do Grande Concelho ou de direcções de instituições como o Isac. Parecia um grupo um pouco convencido e alguns tentavam mesmo manter uma atitude superior aos outros.

 _Eles vivem de aparências_. Digo para o Ezra.

 _Completamente._

Isac levou-nos para uma parte da escola que nunca tinha entrado antes. Havia um salão mais pequeno onde comida estava servida, sentei-me com o Ezra e esperamos para começar.

"Antes de começar." Isac falou. "Creio que já conhecem a Aria Montgomery, ela é a nova integrante da nossa classe com os quartos poderes na sua totalidade." Eu senti-me nervosa por ter os olhos de todos em mim, algum pareciam muito autoritários e não me podia esquecer que eles foram os responsáveis por estar aqui e por a minha mãe viver quase sem poder. "Como podem ver a Aria tem um espírito forte e está focada em atingir o sucesso académico nesta escola. Por isso vou propor que se mantenha a estadia dela até à sua conclusão."

"E como passou o 1º semestre?" Pergunta um homem gordo.

"Com distinção e no próximo semestre iniciará o nível médio."

"Uma evolução impressionante, Aria." O homem disse-me para me felicitar.

"Obrigado." Digo educadamente.

"Vamos mantê-la então no mesmo regime." Diz outro homem.

Isac concordou.

 _Parabém amor._ Eu olhei para o Ezra e sorri. Isso queria dizer que posso continuar na Wizards School com bolsa até terminar a minha educação mágica.

"Será que já pensou no que vai fazer quando terminar os estudos?" Um homem bastante elegante perguntou.

"Eu não sei, tenho tanta coisa para aprender sobre este mundo." _Ajuda-me Ezra! O que posso fazer quando sair da escola?_

 _As mulheres podem fazer tudo menos ter lugares de chefia, mas normalmente casam e cuidam dos filhos. Duvido que seja isso que queres e eles vão querer incluir-te numa das suas actividades._

"Eu gostava de ensinar magia ou ter a minha própria escola quem sabe." Alguns homens riram das minhas palavras.

 _Não podes ter uma escola Aria, não podes tomar lugares de liderança._

 _Tu concordas com isso?_

 _Eu não concordo, mas é como funciona._

"O que tem graça? As mulheres são melhores que os homens em muitos aspectos."

A sala ficou em silêncio, mas o Isac quebrou o gelo. "Como eu disse, um espírito forte."

Todos começaram a refeição e não fizeram nenhuma insinuação machista. Os homens falaram de negócios e as mulheres ficaram caladas. Eu ainda tentei falar com algumas que estavam mais próximas, mas não mantinham um interesse me falar comigo.

 _Este jantar está a ser uma seca._

 _Está quase a acabar querida._

 _É difícil quando te ignoram praticamente o tempo inteiro, não que eu goste de ser o centro das atenções, mas eles tratam-me como inferior._

 _Eles também me estão a tratar assim, eu acho que é por sermos estudantes e ainda não termos interesse nem as capacidades que eles procuram._

 _Talvez seja isso, mas vai chegar a hora em que lhes vou provar que não sou apenas uma mulher inferior._

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: Sem dúvida a primeira vez deles vai ser mágica ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	20. A ascensão 10

Último dia de aulas oficial! Todos andam numa azafama para arrumar as suas coisas para a viagem de amanhã para casa. Desta vez o Ezra também vai a casa. A interrupção é um mês inteiro e eu já sinto a falta dele…

Eu desci para a sala privada e sentei-me ao lado do Ezra. Outras pessoas estavam também a descontrair um pouco, mas não estavam atentas a nós.

"Eu já sinto a tua falta e ainda estou ao teu lado." Disse-lhe.

"Eu falei para os meus pais sobre nós." Ele parecia tenso. "Tu sabes que eu não quero que os conheças porque podem ser muito desagradáveis, mas eles querem que venhas pelo menos uma semana para a nossa casa. Eu não faço ideia qual é a sua intenção, mas és livre de escolher claro."

"Eu vou Ezra! Eu não me importo que a tua família não goste de mim. Só não me parece justo… podemos fazer uma semana com a tua família e outra com a minha. O que achas?"

Ele sorri. "Só por ter menos uma semana com a minha família já é razão suficiente para aceitar."

"Só por isso?" Eu beijei os lábios carnudos dele provocando.

"Isso e passar mais tempo com a minha namorada linda e fantástica."

"Muito melhor!" Beijamo-nos novamente.

Eu puxei-o para fora da sala e verifiquei que ninguém estava por perto. "Sobre os talismãs. Eu li que alguns deles podem estar noutros mundos."

"Como a Terra?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, podemos aproveitar quando vieres a minha casa."

"Convém primeiro experimentar com o relógio, não achas?" Ele pergunta.

"Podemos fazer isso agora, eu anotei o feitiço. Vamos para o meu quarto." Disse-lhe.

Ele seguiu-me escada a cima para o meu quarto. "Scott!" Eu acariciei a pequena coruja quando entrei no quarto.

"Finalmente apareceu." Diz Ezra. "Está tão feliz por te ver como tu a ele."

"Vamos ao que interessa!" Disse indo até à secretária para encontrar o caderno com o feitiço. "Eu já procurei e arranjei os itens que pedem."

"Então é muito mais fácil vamos começar."

Criamos um pêndulo mágico e uma poção com os itens.

"Agora só temos de fazer o encantamento para o relógio." Diz o Ezra verificando a folha.

Ezra ficou a agarrar no pêndulo. _Pêndulo mágico mostra-nos o caminho o relógio mágico está perdido._ Repetimos 3 vezes como dizia na instrução.

O pêndulo moveu apontando para a minha cama. "Está por baixo do colchão." Disse-lhe.

Ele levantou-se e foi até à cama o pêndulo apontou para baixo e depois para a direita. A precisão era impressionante, eu escondi o relógio no canto da direita no fundo do colchão.

Ezra encontro o relógio no meu esconderijo e sorriu. "Resulta mesmo!"

* * *

Duas semanas sem o Ezra era realmente muito tempo. Ele saiu na estação anterior, mas ainda tinha de apanhar outro comboio. Levou a sua bagagem e parte do meu coração. Beijos e abraços não eram suficientes. A nossa relação transformou-se em algo mais profundo apesar do curto espaço de tempo. Algo que não parecia ter inicio ou fim, como se a nossa união formasse apenas uma pessoa com o mesmo pensamento.

Voltar à minha casa com as minhas coisas e a minha família dá-me tranquilidade e ajuda-me a distrair do sentimento de falta que tenho do Ezra.

"Tudo bem querida?" A minha mãe perguntou da porta do meu quarto.

"Tudo óptimo." Sorri.

"Hum… já sentes a falta dele, não é?"

"Nota-se muito?"

"Um bocadinho." A minha mãe sorri. "Vou trazer um lanche para ti."

"Não tenho fome obrigada. Mas podemos falar um pouco?"

"Sim, mas queres dizer-me alguma coisa?" A minha mãe parecia preocupada.

"Não fiques preocupada é sobre o meu relacionamento com o Ezra." Eu sabia que podia falar de tudo com a minha mãe. Ela concordou esperando que eu continuasse. "Eu estou a pensar dar o próximo passo com ele."

"Oh!" Ela percebeu que estava a falar em sexo. "O que aprendes aqui em aulas de sexualidade é um pouco diferente no mundo mágico." Diz ela. "Existem feitiços próprio são normalmente ensinados pelos pais, mas eu não te podia dizer que eras feiticeira. De qualquer maneira eu vou buscar o meu caderno, já não me lembro de todos." Eu esperei que ela voltasse. "Aqui está." Ela entregou-me o caderno aberto na página. "Assim que fizeres os feitiços que estão no caderno não te precisas de preocupar com mais nada, mais tarde se quiseres engravidar vais ter de o retirar."

"Certo, obrigada mãe."

"De nada querida, podes perguntar-me qualquer coisa." Ela sorri antes de sair do quarto.

Fiz os feitiços e não senti absolutamente nada, mas estava mais descansada por estar protegida para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa por acaso. De qualquer maneira se o Ezra não se sente confortável não o vou apressar.

O meu pai voltou do trabalho mais tarde e abraçou-me com alegria. "Então o Ezra? Não veio?"

Eu no fundo sabia que o meu pai gosta do Ezra. "Ele vem daqui a duas semanas para passar a semana do Natal connosco e depois vamos embora e vou passar a semana do Ano Novo com a família dele."

"É justo." Diz ele. "Eu gosto do rapaz e pareces mais feliz."

* * *

 **2 semanas depois**

"Mãe?" Pergunto quando desci as escadas.

"Sim querida?"

"O Ezra deve estar a chegar a qualquer momento. Os avós chegam quando?"

"Daqui a três dias querida."

"Mãe?"

"Sim?"

"Os meus avós, teus pais morreram mesmo?"

Ela ficou um pouco mais séria. "Não, eles não morreram. Eles já não falam comigo desde que me mudei para aqui, estavam contra o teu pai. Eu queria proteger-te, mas agora que sabes a verdade podes encontra-los, és livre para o fazer."

"Porque não os convidamos para o Natal? Podemos pedir para não fazer magia com os avós e o pai por perto."

"Eu não acho uma boa ideia… e onde ficariam a passar a noite? Só temos dois quartos de hóspedes, uma para o Ezra e ou outro para os teus avós."

"Bom o Ezra pode ficar no meu quarto, o problema fica resolvido."

"O teu pai gosta dele, mas não vamos exagerar."

"Estão a falar de mim?" O meu pai entra na cozinha.

"Sim. O que achas se os pais da mãe viessem passar o Natal cá a casa?"

"E ficam onde?"

"No quarto do Ezra e o Ezra fica comigo."

"Fora de questão."

"Pai! Eu tenho 18!"

"Tens 18, mas não quero poucas vergonhas cá em casa."

"Nós comportamo-nos bem. Por favor! Eu escrevo a carta para os avós e cuido de tudo. Prometo que eu e o Ezra não vamos fazer nada, podemos dormir com a porta encostada."

"Vamos primeiro ver o que os teus avós dizem." O meu pai cedeu.

"Obrigada paizinho!" Eu abracei-me e dei-lhe um beijo.

"Menos graxa."

A campainha tocou. "É o Ezra!" Eu podia sentir. Abri a porta e atirei-me sobre ele. Ele riu e abraçou-me. "Meu Deus! Como senti a tua falta!"

"Também estava a morrer de saudades minha querida." Ezra colocou-me no chão novamente. Entrámos em casa com as coisas dele e cumprimentou os meus pais.

"Muito obrigada por me acolher durante esta semana Sr. Montgomery."

"Já te disse para me chamares Byron rapaz." O meu pai sorri. "Arruma as tuas coisas e sente-te em casa."

"Ele fica no quarto de hospedes por agora." Diz a minha mãe para mim antes de subirmos com as coisas.

 _O que a tua mãe quer dizer?_

 _Bem talvez tenha tentado convencer os meus pais a dormires no meu quarto._

"O quê?"

"Shh… Fala baixo. Eu convenci os meus pais para convidar os meus avós da parte da mãe para o Natal. Eu nunca os conheci e assim seria uma oportunidade de reunir a família. Eu concordei escrever a carta a pedir por mim, eles não se parecem dar bem com os meus pais."

"Tens a certeza que queres fazer isso? Acredita que o melhor que podes fazer é fugir dos problemas e tu pareces só querer arranjar mais. Se a tua família não se dá bem talvez seja melhor assim."

"Eu sei que tem tudo para dar errado, mas eu vou escrever uma carta muito boa e fazer um feitiço para todos se darem bem se for preciso."

"Já desististe da ideia de vir comigo a casa dos meus pais?"

"Claro que não, eu disse que ia contigo e também enfeitiço os teus pais se for preciso."

"Se fosse assim tão fácil já tinha feito."

"Estás a duvidar das minhas capacidades? Tudo vai começar quando eles aceitarem conhecer a sua querida netinha."

"Ok ninguém te pára."

* * *

 **Obrigada à minha leitora e comentadora favorita EzriaBeauty ;) a à** **starkat27 a mais recente leitora e seguidora! :** **)**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores que perdem alguns dos seus minutos comigo!**

 **Este foi fim de mais um arco! ESTE FIM-DE-SEMANA começa a sair o próximo!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	21. (3ºARCO) Os desafios 1

**(3º ARCO) Os desafios**

"Vai fofinho." Eu acariciei o Scott antes de o deixa voar pela janela do meu quarto com a carta que escrevi aos meus avós.

"Achas que vai dar certo?"

"Claro que vai." Subi a cadeira e peguei na caixa que estava no cimo da prateleira. Tirei o pêndulo e os papeis dos feitiços. "Queres começar mais tarde ou outro dia?"

"Eu estou um bocadinho cansado agora querida." Diz ele.

"Eu também porque acordei cedo." Disse-lhe antes de bocejar. "Como foi com a tua família?" Perguntei-lhe indo até ele.

"O mesmo de sempre, quase não saí do quarto." Diz ele. "Os dias estavam a custar a passar."

Eu sorri e beijei-o na bochecha. "Podes dormir uma sesta aqui." Ele encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, apoiando-se na minha almofada e chamou-me para ficar ao seu lado. Enrolei-me ao seu lado e fechei os olhos quando encostei a cabeça no seu ombro. O cheiro dele encheu as minhas narinas e deixou-me ainda mais em paz interior. "Ainda não disse hoje, mas eu amo-te Ezra!"

"Eu também te amo linda." Ele abraçou-me e beijou a minha testa. Não me lembro mais nada depois disso.

* * *

"Aria, Ezra! Acordem!" A mãe dela chama-nos suavemente.

"Mãe! 5 minutos…" A Aria disse ainda no sono.

"O teu pai vai chegar em breve e é melhor estarem lá em baixo a lanchar dentro de 5 minutos." Ela diz antes de sair.

Ela abraçou-se mais a mim. Comecei a passar as mãos pelas suas costas e cabelo na esperança de a fazer mais desperta. Ela gemeu em contentamento. _Acorda dorminhoca!_

 _Não!_

Comecei a beijar o seu rosto aleatoriamente o que a fez agarrar o meu rosto para me fazer parar. "Eu vou fazer-te cocegas."

"Não!" Ela reclama.

"Eu avisei." Colocando as mãos na sua cintura.

"Ok ok! Já estou acordada." Ela sentasse, mas muito mole e de olhos fechados.

"A tua mãe tem um lanche à nossa espera."

"Lanche?" Os olhos dela abriram imediatamente e olhou para o relógio. "Sim… está na hora de comer." Ela passou por cima de mim e saltou da cama para fazer o caminho mais curto e sair do quarto.

"Deves estar esfomeada." Comentei.

"É comer Ezra! Vamos comer!" Ela era muito comilona para uma rapariga tão pequena. Eu ri. "Passei a manhã toda com a minha mãe a fazer todos aqueles doces e bolos maravilhosos." Ela justificou. "Tenho de ser a primeira a provar e depois vamos procurar um talismã pode ser?"

Eu sorri. Ela está extremamente entusiasmada para quem estava morta de sono há 1 minuto atrás. "Eu também quero um bocadinho desses bolos e podemos fazer o que quiseres depois."

* * *

"Talvez este lanche tenha sido um erro…" Reclamei.

"Eu e a tua mãe avisamos! E qual foi a tua resposta?" Ele perguntou quando se sentou na borda da cama.

"O que não mata engorda…" Respondi. "Eu só preciso de me deitar um minuto e vai passar." Atirei-me para a cama e a dor foi passando. O Ezra começo a juntar as coisas para o feitiço.

"Qual vamos fazer?" Ele perguntou.

"Podes escolher tu."

Ele agitou o papel. "Quando estiveres pronta."

"Vamos a isso." Voltei a saltar da cama para o chão do quarto. Agarrei uma das mãos do Ezra enquanto ele agarrava no pêndulo com a outra. Fizemos o encanto para Arco e a Flecha Mágica, mas nada aconteceu.

"Acho que não está neste mundo." Diz o Ezra.

"Vamos tentar outro?" Perguntei escolhendo outro papel. "A Semente da Vida." Voltamos a concentrar-nos. Comecei a sentir a minha energia a ser drenada de uma maneira muito forte. "Ezra!"

O pêndulo começou a mexer-se. "Deve estar bem longe." Diz ele.

"Estou a sentir-me mais fraca." O Ezra desfez a conexão comigo. "O que estás a fazer? Vai drenar a tua energia toda."

"Eu estou bem." Diz ele. Então o pêndulo voou da mão dele contra a parece. Ele moveu-se no mapa mundo que tinha na parede e parou na China.

"China?" Isso é muito longe daqui.

"Mas onde na China?" Ezra pergunta.

"Tenho uma ideia." Procurei o mapa da China no computador. "Pega no pêndulo e aproxima-o aqui." Eu ia fazendo zoom até termos a cidade e a rua onde a semente estava.

"Muito inteligente querida." Ele diz desconectando-se do pêndulo.

"Ezra?" Perguntei preocupada quando o senti mais fraco. Ele sentou-se na cama e levou as mãos à cabeça. "Ezra?" Eu corri para o lado dele. "Deita-te."

"Eu estou bem." Diz ele. "Só nunca foi preciso tanta magia. Não estava à espera." Eu comecei a transferir alguma energia. "Não é preciso Aria, eu estou bem juro."

Deitei-me ao lado dele e ele olhou para mim. "Não vamos tentar mais nada hoje… voltamos a ver isto amanhã. Tenho medo que algo aconteça." Beijei a testa dele.

"Sou capaz de fazer teletransporte para a China."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim, só temos de ter cuidado e é melhor ser à noite." Eu concordei. "Só preciso de descansar um pouco e podemos ir ainda esta noite."

"Ezra…"

"Eu juro que estou bem." Ele diz antes de me beijar.

 _És teimoso!_

 _Somos os dois._

* * *

 _Pronta?_

 _Sim!_

Ele fez o transporte e do nada estávamos num lugar completamente diferente. Eu senti uma ligeira pressão na cabeça, mas passou.

Conectei-me ao pêndulo e ele começou a guiar-nos. A casa que indicou parecia abandonada. _Não achas muito fácil?_

O Ezra conectou-se à casa. _Não tem nenhuma magia de protecção._

 _Mas como veio aqui parar?_ Começamos a entrar, as paredes estavam frágeis.

O pêndulo começou a puxar para baixo, mas o chão era cimento. O Ezra destruiu o chão e começou a remover as pedras.

"Está aqui!" Peguei na semente castanha que ainda tinha um tamanho considerável. "Vamos embora rápido." O Ezra transportou-nos novamente.

Tanto eu como o Ezra estávamos exaustos, mas agora temos 2 talismãs mágicos que ainda não sabemos ao certo qual a sua função.

 _É melhor voltar para o meu quarto._ Diz ele.

Ele parecia mesmo exausto coitado. _Vai, descansa amor._ Eu beijei-o. _Sonha comigo._

 _Eu vou sonhar contigo, boa noite linda!_

* * *

 **Já têm dois talismãs! Muito fofinhos não acham?**

 **Para quem pode estar a pensar quantos ARCOS a história vai ter, digo já que até ao 4º é garantido e que o 5º é praticamente certo, mas vamos ver como corre o feedback. ;)**

 **Obrigada à minha leitora e comentadora favorita EzriaBeauty ;) a à** **starkat27 a mais recente leitora e seguidora! E o** **brigada também a todos os leitores que perdem alguns dos seus minutos comigo!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	22. Os desafios 2

Acordei extremamente feliz e revigorada. Eu não tinha uma boa razão para esse estado, mas tudo parecia perfeito à minha volta.

 _Ezra?_

 _Sim linda?_

 _Não te sentes muito bem?_

 _Sim, reparei nisso agora._

Eu sorri e abri a caixa onde guardei a Semente da Vida. _Achas que é da Semente._

 _Eu acho que sim. Li que tinha poderes curativos. Supostamente foi o que retirou os poderes aos humanos._

 _Porque achas que estava naquela casa abandonada?_

 _Perdeu-se por séculos… é difícil saber._

 _Esta tarde tentamos a Harpa?_

 _Sim!_

* * *

O pêndulo indicou-nos as Ilhas Rock no Palau, são ilhas desertas e isso deixou-me curiosa.

O clima era de verão ao contrário do que frio que sentimos aqui. Consegui convencer o Ezra a irmos durante o dia, inventamos uma desculpa sobre ir à cidade e partimos rapidamente.

"Wow! Este lugar é o paraíso." Diz Ezra.

"Eu acho que podemos fazer isto mais vezes, escapadelas românticas quero dizer."

Ele sorri para mim. Ele pega no pêndulo e tenta encontrar a Harpa, mas do nada começou a apontar para o mar. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Podemos caminhar sobre a água. Gastamos alguma energia e precisamos de concentração." Diz ele.

"Ok." Eu já tinha lido o encantamento antes por isso foi fácil. Caminhamos sobre a água até que o pêndulo parou. "O que fazemos?"

Antes do Ezra responder foi puxado por algo para dentro de água. _Meu Deus… é um tubarão?_ Eu tenho de o ajudar e deixei-me cair dentro de água. Eu tentei ver por baixo de água e então reparei no grande ser, metade mulher, metade peixe. _Era real!_ Duas estavam de volta do Ezra e ele nem pareceu se importar, parecia… _encantado_ … _até com um olhar apaixonado_. Uma delas começou a tocar a cara dele e puxá-lo para um beijo. _Não!_ Se aquela criatura pensa que me pode roubar o homem está muito enganada. Eu apontei a varinha e assim que elas a viram olharam assustadas e afastaram-se.

Agarrei o Ezra e tentei nadar até à praia, mas fiquei tão cansada que tive de usar magia. O Ezra não respondia quando o chamava, ele apenas olhou para a água e começou a caminhar para ela novamente. Eu parei-o e puxei-o para a areia novamente. "Ezra olha para mim. Sabes quem sou?"

"Não me interessa." Ele disse. O que elas fizeram com ele? Ele começou a olhar para a água novamente e eu olhei também. Dezenas de cabeças estavam fora de água e uma delas estava a aproximar-se. _Meu Deus!_

Quando começou a emergir já tinha uma forma totalmente humana e estava nua. Tapei os olhos do Ezra que não se parou de mexer para conseguir ver, tive de o paralisar. Voltei a apontar a varinha à mulher nua à nossa frente. Ela ficou a uma distância de segurança e não parecia querer problemas.

"O que quer que lhe fizeram desfaçam."

"Não podemos." Ela disse num sotaque estranho.

"O quê? Ele não pode ficar assim para sempre." Eu olhei para o Ezra desesperada.

"Se ele te amava um beijo teu quebra o encantamento, se não ama ninguém, ficará assim para sempre."

Eu desfiz a paralisação e virei-o para mim. "Ezra, olha para mim." Ele não queria tirar os olhos da mulher nua na praia. "Ezra." Eu consegui a atenção dele por um segundo e foi tempo suficiente para o conseguir beijar. Ele não respondeu e mesmo com os olhos fechados senti as lágrimas a formarem-se quando me afastei. Inspirei para conter o meu choro. _Não acredito…_

Olhei para ele novamente, mas desta vez ele ficou parado ao meu lado a olhar para a mulher e por breves segundos olhou para mim novamente sem lhe pedir. Ele ainda não parecia ele, mas… havia alguma coisa diferente. Talvez deva entregar mais sentimento ao beijo. Eu toquei no rosto dele e trouxe-o até mim para mais um beijo, eu usei a minha energia sobre ele e entreguei-me mesmo não tendo uma resposta dele.

 _Eu não vou desistir de ti!_

Senti a mão dele erguer para a minha cintura, depois a outra para o meu rosto e por fim a pressão nos meus lábios. _Eu sei que não vais e eu não vou desistir de ti nunca._ Ele diz.

"Céus eu pensei que te ia perder." Eu atirei-me sobre ele.

"O quê? O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou e ao ver a sereia nua arregalou os olhos virou-se de costas. Ele parecia envergonhado por ter olhado… mal ele sabia o que tinha feito antes.

"Nós viemos à procura da Harpa, sabem onde encontrá-la?"

"Nós protegemos a Harpa pela grande Guardiã."

"Quem é a Grande Guardiã?"

"A única humana-feiticeira, capaz de proteger os quartos talismãs."

Será que devia dizer que sou eu ou perguntar mais? _Pergunta!_ Diz Ezra.

"Como assim?"

"A Guardiã é a grande guerreira lendária. Ela irá realizar uma grande viagem com os quatro escolhidos e destruíram a Pedra Sagrada para remover a desigualdade e crueldade nos mundos."

"Mas a viagem não é perigosa?"

"A viagem tem os seus desafios, mas a Guardiã saberá como agir. Ela terá o encanto, a força, a vida e o tempo."

"O que vai acontecer depois disso? Depois da destruição da pedra?"

"A destruição não será fácil… apenas o criador pode destruir. Escolhas serão feitas e apesar de ser incerto todos sabemos que será melhor."

"Apenas o criador pode destruir?" Ela começou a voltar para a água. "Espera. Eu preciso da Harpa, eu sou a Guardiã."

Uma alga estranha prendeu-me e a sereia puxou-me com ela, o Ezra que me tentou ajudar também foi preso. "As mentiras têm sentença de morte." Diz ela e mais sereias se começaram a juntar a ela. "Nós íamos vos deixar viver, porque não nos atacaram e são feiticeiros, mas ninguém se livra das mentiras."

"Mas é verdade!" O Ezra disse.

"Então prova."

"O teu uniforme Aria." Ezra disse.

"Mas vou ter de ir buscá-lo." Disse.

A sereia soltou-me. "Tens 5 minutos. Ele fica e se não voltares, ele morre. Não será fácil perder alguém que amas tanto." Ela prendeu-o mais perto dela.

"Eu volto." Eu tentei o teletransporte sem sucesso.

"Não fiques nervosa Aria, tudo vai ficar bem." Diz Ezra antes que a sereia lhe tape a boca.

"O tempo está a contar." Ela diz.

Eu fechei os olhos e quando os abri estava no meu quarto. Senti um decréscimo de energia enorme. Peguei nos outros talismãs e na minha capa que tinha o símbolo do infinito com os pequenos quatro símbolos de cada elemento à volta.

Voltei a fechar os olhos e quando os abri lá estava o Ezra e as sereias. Ela olha para a capa e depois para os outros itens que tinha na mão. "Está aqui a prova." Digo antes de me sentir fraca e cair.

"NÃO!" Eu libertei-me e corri até ela. Ela não tinha a preparação suficiente para fazer magia tão avançada. Ela estava atordoada, mas bem.

A sereia desconfiada aproximou-se e examinou a capa da Aria e reconheceu os outros talismãs que já recuperamos.

"Tu és um dos escolhidos bonito?" A sereia que me tentou seduzir pergunta.

"Sim ele é." Aria disse ainda fraca.

Outra sereia apareceu com a Harpa e entregou-ma.

"A Guardiã ainda é fraca na sua experiência, mas assim que tiver todos os talismãs e se conectar com eles o seu poder não terá limites. Como zeladoras da Harpa apenas concedemos o nosso poder à Guardiã e ao Escolhido de água." Dizem elas.

"Porque lhe chamam Guardiã?"

"Ela protegerá os mundos, lutando contra todo o mal. Boa sorte com a vossa viagem."

"E se ela não fizer a viagem?"

"Não existe forma de fugir ao destino." Diz ela antes de mergulhar na água e todas desapareceram da mesma forma.

* * *

 **Muito mais emocionante desta vez não concordam? ;)**

 **Próxima quarta-feira capitulo novo, até lá estão a ser publicadas histórias de Halloween em "** **Histórias Random Ezria" ;)**

 **Obrigada à EzriaBeauty,** **starkat27 e ao Guest pelos últimos comentários de apoio! E o** **brigada também a todos os leitores que perdem alguns dos seus minutos comigo!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	23. Os desafios 3

"Aria, meu amor, tenho aqui uma coisa que tu gostas."

Ela abriu os olhos ainda cansada. "Bolo! Obrigada." Ela senta-se e começa a comer.

"Pensei que algum açúcar ajudasse na recuperação." Ela esteve na cama desde que chegamos da ilha, vomitou na chegada pela fraqueza e apenas ficou com um chá no estômago.

"Tu também já comeste?"

"Sim. Vim cuidar da minha menina agora."

"Obrigada Ezra! Estou a sentir-me muito melhor." Ela sorriu. "Elas disseram-te alguma coisa quanto tive de voltar?"

"Elas disseram que eu seria uma boa refeição, mas eu não me lembro de muito entre ser puxado para a água e de tu me beijares."

"Tu querias à força ir para as sereias, elas encantaram-te. Como se fosse um escravo sem pensamento, foi esquisito e assustador. Não podias tirar os olhos daquelas sereias na praia."

"Só tenho olhos para ti amor, não era eu."

"Eu sei." Ela sorri. "Mas Ezra, se algum dia não estivermos bem e quiseres encontrar outra pessoa eu vou compreender. Não tens de sentir que me deves algo, eu prefiro uma relação sem mentiras."

"Eu não preciso de encontrar outra pessoa quando tenho tudo contigo."

"Eu sei que me amas, o feitiço só se podia quebrar com o beijo da pessoa amada."

"Então não restam dúvidas?"

"Eu nunca tive dúvidas em relação a ti." Ela disse.

Era a minha vez de sorrir. Ela comeu a fatia de bolo até ao fim e pareceu feliz. Ela colocou os talismãs em cima da cama.

"Só nos falta mais um. Sabes o que vamos fazer depois?"

"Acho que vamos ter de esperar para ver, mas não quero estar sozinha." Diz ela.

"Nunca estarás sozinha." Beijei a testa dela.

* * *

 **Dia seguinte ( M a partir daqui)**

Os meus pais não estavam em casa e ainda iam demorar muito tempo, toda a gente sabe que qualquer zona comercial está a abarrotar nesta altura. O espírito consumista tomava conta das pessoas e em cada loja as filas são intermináveis.

Eu e o Ezra ficámos sozinhos e eu até tenho uma ideia de como o gastar o tempo. Eu estava no computador tinha música a tocar, o Ezra adora a nossa música. Ele estava deitado na cama a ver TV, nada de especial.

Deixei tocar uma playlist mais calma e romântica e fui até ele, peguei o comando da mão dele e desliguei a TV. "Estou carente Ezra, preciso da tua atenção." Ele sorriu, puxou-me para cima dele e os nossos lábios completaram-se. Os nossos corpos estavam cada vez mais envolvidos e os nossos gestos eram intuitivos. As mãos dele foram deslizando para baixo da minha camisola. A sua mão suave na minha pele causava-me arrepios por todo o corpo. Eu comecei a fazer o mesmo deslizando a camisola dele para cima. Eu sentia que ele estava preparado para o que vinha a seguir.

Ele parou e olhou-me nos olhos com hesitação. "Tens a certeza que queres continuar?" Ele pergunta com uma voz rouca.

"Eu quero Ezra se tu quiseres. Faz amor comigo." Eu pedi sem vergonha.

Ele pareceu espantado. "Eu acho que podemos dar esse passo." Ele beijou suavemente os meus lábios.

"Se tu concordas eu quero."

Os olhos dele estavam cheios de amor, ele rolou e agora é ele que está no topo. O meu coração começou a bater mais forte ansiosa com os seus passos seguintes. Ele beijou o meu pescoço desde a orelha até à clavícula. Enquanto se certificava que não colocava muito peso sobre mim. A mão forte dele percorreu o meu corpo desde a cintura até à coxa. As persianas da janela fecharam e todas as velas que tinha no quarto acenderam com magia. A música e a luz fraca estavam a criar um ambiente incrível.

Eu sorri quando ele retirou a própria camisola com a minha ajuda e aproveitei para retirar a minha. Mordi o lábio enquanto o Ezra me contemplou, ele beijou-me mais uma vez com paixão e algo ainda mais forte. _Desejo_. Ficámos mais algum tempo apenas nos beijando e tocando a pele exposta. Tomei a iniciativa de começar a desapertar as suas calças. _Tens a certeza Aria?_

"Eu amo-te Ezra."

"Mas podes ficar grávida?" Ele perguntou com insegurança.

"Eu fiz os feitiços."

"Então já estavas a planear isto?"

"Não, foi para prevenir. Eu quero dar este passo contigo há algum tempo tu sabes."

"Eu sinto-me honrado por confiares em mim. Eu tenho de admitir que tenho algumas inseguranças. Nunca colocaria a minha necessidade em primeiro lugar." Ele beijou-me.

 _Vamos fazer isto juntos?_

 _Vamos._

"Com magia ou sem magia?" Ele pergunta quando sai da cama e se desfaz das calças para ficar apenas em boxers. O seu membro já causava uma protuberância acentuada.

 _Podemos experimentar um pouco dos dois._

Ele sorri. _Como quiseres querida._ Ele beija a minha bochecha e foi descendo até ao meu umbigo. Ele desapertou as minhas calças e começou a removê-las. Deixou-me apenas em roupa interior e voltou sobre mim. "Podemos apenas ligar as nossas energias, como se fosse uma só e o resto sem magia."

"Eu confio no que achares melhor." Digo sem me conseguir conter mais. _Eu preciso de ti agora._

As nossas energias ligaram-se e eu podia sentir a aura à nossa volta. O Ezra começou a tocar o meu corpo o que causou arrepios mais intensos. Ele voltou a beijar muito lentamente o meu peito pedindo permissão para retirar o tecido que o impedia de brincar com os meus mamilos.

Eu fechei os olhos e deixei-me levar na onda de prazer que se criava à minha volta. _Isso é muito bom._ O Ezra continuou a morder a sugar o meu mamilo direito com prazer e depois fez o mesmo no outro. Eu podia sentir o prazer dele e o meu juntos e isso incentivou-o a retirar a minha parte de baixo. Deixou-me totalmente nua e exposta para ele. "Não acho justo." Digo brincando com o elástico dos seus boxers.

Ele sorriu e retirou, o meu olhar ficou por poucos segundos no seu membro, mas foi o suficiente para a minha vagina implorar por ele. Ele era lindo sem roupa e quando o corpo dele ficou sobre o meu, tremi pela mudança súbita de energia. Ficou mais pesada, os olhos dele mostravam desejo. "És linda Aria." Ele levou uma mão até ao meu núcleo molhado e brincou um pouco com o meu clitóris. "Gostas?" Ele provocou.

"Sim! Eu preciso de ti." Disse entre gemidos suaves de prazer.

"Adoro a reação do teu corpo a mim." Ele beija o meu pescoço. _Estás pronta?_

 _Mais do que pronta._

Ele deslizou para dentro de mim com cuidado e com medo de me aleijar. Deu-me algum tempo para me ajustar ao seu membro antes de começar o seu movimento. Não foi apresado, ele aproveitou cada segundo para explorar o meu corpo. Ele não parou de me beijar enquanto se movia e dizia palavras de carinho ao ouvido.

"Ezra!" Lancei a cabaça para trás quando uma onda de prazer percorreu o meu corpo e sabia que estava perto do meu orgasmo.

"Não feches os olhos." O Ezra pede para mim. "Eu estou muito perto também." Ele diz intensificando o ritmo para vir no mesmo tempo que eu.

Ela choramingou um pouco dizendo que estava muito perto e que não ia aguentar mais. Os nossos orgasmos estavam por um fio. Acelerei e estimulei o clitóris dela como me disseram que resultava. Ela derrete ao meu toque e gritou alto o meu nome. Eu suspirei o nome dela quando tive a minha libertação enquanto ela tinha a dela. Senti a explosão de energia no quarto, o meu corpo entrou no estado relaxado. Quando abri os olhos o quarto estava escuro e a música tinha parado.

Acendi algumas velas com um estalar de dedos. "Foi perfeito Ezra." Ela diz ofegante quando me deitei ao lado dela.

"Tu és perfeita."

"Apagámos as velas." Ela observa.

"Sim e a música também." Ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu não quero me levantar… mas os meus pais podem chegar a qualquer altura."

Levantei-me e ofereci-lhe a mão. "O que achas de um duche muito rápido?" Eu sugeri.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente para se juntar a mim. Foi a primeira vez que me senti completo como humano.

* * *

 **Eu sei que estavam à espera disto! ;) Querem mais?**

 **Na próxima semana já volto a publicar dois capítulos ;) Estamos a aproximar-nos rapidamente do fim... pelo menos estou a sentir isso.**

 **Obrigada à EzriaBeauty e** **starkat27 pelo apoio! E o** **brigada também a todos os leitores que perdem alguns dos seus minutos comigo!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	24. Os desafios 4

"Foi um apagão em toda a cidade e não se sabe a causa. Felizmente o supermercado tem geradores e conseguimos fazer as compras." Diz a minha mãe colocando alimentos no frigorífico que estava desligado, mas ainda frio. Eu troquei um olhar com o Ezra. Foi a nossa tarde de amor que causou a onda de energia que deixou a cidade sem luz.

 _Não temos maneira de resolver isto, pois não?_

 _Eu não percebo nada de electricidade e como disseste que é perigoso é melhor não tentar. Os técnicos vão resolver e temos de ter cuidado na próxima vez._

Eu sorri ao pensar numa próxima vez.

A luz da cozinha finalmente ligou. "Maravilha!" Diz o meu pai.

Terminamos a nossa refeição, eu e Ezra fomos para a sala enquanto os meus pais arrumavam a loiça. "Mãe? Pai? Podem vir aqui!?" Os meus pais vieram rapidamente. "O que é isto?" Apontei para os baús no meio da sala. A campainha tocou nesse momento o que nos fez olhar para a porta. "Eu vou lá." Digo correndo para a porta. Uma senhora e um senhor estavam na porta, deviam ter por volta dos 65 anos. Não fazia ideia quem eram.

"Mãe, pai." Diz a minha mãe atrás de mim.

"Avós?" Perguntei reconhecendo algumas semelhanças de ambos.

"Oh Meus Deus! A nossa neta é tão linda." A mulher abraça-me com vontade. "Ella." Ela apenas cumprimenta cordialmente a minha mãe e finge que o meu pai não existe. "Quem é este rapaz?" Ela pergunta.

"É o Ezra Fitz, o meu namorado."

"Fitz?" Ela perguntou para confirmar e eu concordei.

"Finalmente alguém nesta família tem bom gosto." Ela queria picar a minha mãe, mas não conseguiu.

"Já sabes o que tens de fazer Aria." A minha mãe diz voltando para a cozinha com o meu pai.

Eu fiz como combinamos no caso de aparecerem. Eu preocupei-me em saber se tinham fome enquanto o Ezra tratava de arrumar o quarto onde estava com magia e levar tudo o que tinha para o meu. Levei os baús com magia para o quarto e os meus avós seguiram-me. Instalando-se no quarto, à sua vontade. "Minha querida não imaginas como fiquei espantada por saber que tinha uma neta e quase um neto com 18 anos." Ela apontou para o Ezra. "Vamos usar estes dias para nos conhecermos, vai ser muito bom. Desculpa o teu avô, ele não fala muito." O que ele falava a menos ela falava a mais…

"Sim, eu sempre quis conhecer-vos."

"Amanhã colocamos a conversa em dia." Ela diz.

"Claro." Eu sorri. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite queridos."

"Boa noite." Diz o Ezra.

Ambos saímos e eu fechei a porta. Entramos no meu quarto. "Apesar da faísca com os meus pais até correu bem."

"Sim, ela estava a ser honesta quando estava a falar contigo." Diz o Ezra. "A tua avó parece ser muito amável apesar da rixa com os teus pais."

"Eu só espero que isto não seja um erro. E se o ambiente ficar pesado?"

"Eu diria que a tua avó será razoável se tu lhe pedires alguma coisa."

"Eu vou falar com ela amanhã e vamos ver." Eu peguei no meu pijama e entrei na casa de banho para me trocar e tratar das minhas necessidades. Quando saí o Ezra já estava de pijama, entrou na casa de banho apenas por alguns minutos e juntou-se a mim na cama. "Ainda é cedo, queres ver um filme?" Pergunto.

"Pode ser." Diz ele deitando-se ao meu lado. "Um qualquer." Eu aninhei-me a ele e liguei a TV num canal qualquer que estava a passar um dos clássicos de Natal.

 _O meu pai está na porta._

 _Eu sei._ Ele beijou a minha cabeça. _A tua mãe também e acabou de o levar embora._

Eu sorri para mim mesma. _Ele ainda está inseguro contigo._

 _Pois, se ele soubesse o que fizemos esta tarde… cabeças iam rolar._

Eu ri. Ele tinha razão, o meu pai é super protector.

Quando acordei mais tarde a Aria estava a dormir no meu peito e a TV estava liga. Abracei-a e ela moveu-se naturalmente para mim parecendo totalmente imersa no mundo dos sonhos, pacifica e sem preocupações. Desliguei a televisão e adormeci novamente.

* * *

"NÃO TINHAS O DIREITO DE ESCONDER A MINHA NETA." Acordei com o grito no anda inferior. O Ezra também saltou ao meu lado. Ainda eram 8 horas da manhã e já estavam a discutir?

"SABES O QUE AS HISTÓRIAS DIZEM? E QUAL É A PREPARAÇÃO DA MENINA?" Eu conseguia ouvir a minha avó, mas nada da minha mãe.

"Tu achas que ela está a falar da profecia sobre ti?" O Ezra pergunta-me.

"ELA DEVIA TER FICADO COMIGO, TU SABES QUE SERIA O MELHOR."

"EU SOU A MÃE DELA E DECIDO O QUE É MELHOR." Ouvi a minha mãe pela primeira vez.

"Eu não sei Ezra, mas parece. Se a minha mãe sabia porque não me contou? Eu acho que devia ir lá a baixo antes que destruam a casa."

"Mas antes." Ele puxou-me para ele. "O meu beijo de bom dia?" Beijamo-nos com paixão.

"Bom dia!" Disse-lhe no fim.

Ele deu-me um sorriso perfeito. "Bom dia fofinha."

Eu sorri para ele antes de sair e descer as escadas mesmo de pijama. "O que se passa aqui?" Pergunto quando chego ao fundo das escadas. As duas afastaram-se uma da outra e olharam para mim. Pareciam chateadas.

"Nada para te preocupares querida." Diz a minha avó.

"Café?" Pergunta a minha mãe.

"Sim." Aceito a oferta.

"Estavam a falar de mim porquê? Não neguem, eu ouvi."

"Podemos falar nisso mais tarde." A minha avó adiantou-se.

A minha mãe não queria que ela falasse, eu podia perceber isso. "O pai e o avô?"

"Na garagem." Diz a minha mãe.

Podia dizer que o meu avô é mais pacifico do que a minha avó com a minha mãe.

O Ezra desceu já vestido para tomar o seu pequeno almoço. "Bom dia." Ele disse e as duas mulheres repetiram educadamente.

A minha avó falou com ele dizendo que conheceu o seu avô que já morreu. Ela teve uma paixoneta por ele antes de encontrar o meu avô. "Os homens Fitz sempre foram muito bonitos." Diz a minha avó. Ela tinha razão, pelo menos o Ezra tem tudo no lugar certo e ninguém podia dizer que ele é feio em qualquer circunstância.

"Pelo menos o meu Fitz é bonito não posso negar." As bochechas do Ezra começaram a ficar vermelhas. "Eu vou vestir-me, tomem conta dele."

"Eu tomo." Diz a minha avó colocando a mão no ombro dele com um sorriso.

 _NÃO ME DEIXES SOZINHO COM ELAS!_

"Eu já volto."

 _NÃOOO!_

Eu sorri ao subir as escadas. _Vou ser rápida prometo._

* * *

Depois do almoço eu pedi para falar com a minha avó, todos estavam ocupados a ver TV ou na cozinha.

"Posso pedir-lhe algo importante avó?"

"Claro querida."

"Eu sei que não concorda com a relação dos meus pais, mas pode fazer um esforço para ser mais agradável. Eu já falei com a minha mãe. Os meus avós paternos estão a caminho e eu gostava tanto de ver a minha família feliz."

"Eu tenho de admitir que estou cansada de toda esta luta e não era isto que eu queria. Eu senti muita falta da Ella, mas ela preferiu assim. Eu não vou dar o braço a torcer, mas como a minha neta preferida está a pedir não vou fazer mais comentários desnecessários."

"Obrigada avó." Eu abracei a senhora.

"A tua mãe não contou como vais na escola, qual o teu elemento?" Ela deu-me as mãos.

"Tudo correu muito bem, vou começar o nível médio no próximo semestre." Ela pareceu feliz por ouvir isso. "Tenho todos os elementos."

"Os quatro?" Ela estava em choque.

"Sim."

"Tens de ter muito cuidado minha querida." Ela sussurra. "Muita gente se pode tentar aproximar de ti. Esta noite quando todos estiverem a dormir podemos falar as duas."

Eu concordei. "O Ezra pode vir?"

"Tu contas tudo a ele, não é?"

"Sim."

"Têm de aprender a esconder melhor o que têm no quarto. Eles não podem estar juntos assim, não os sentes a pulsar energia daqui?" Ela estava a falar dos talismãs… ela sabia…

"Pensei que apenas eu os podia sentir."

"Nem todos podem, mas é melhor prevenir." Eu concordei.

* * *

 **WOW pessoal a história já alcançou +570 visualizações!**

 **Obrigada EzriaBeauty e** **starkat27 pelo apoio! Os vossos comentários e mensagens fazem o meu dia! Fico mesmo feliz por gostarem tanto das histórias ^^**

 **Obrigada também a todos os leitores que perdem alguns dos seus minutos comigo!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	25. Os desafios 5

Eu e o Ezra protegemos os talismãs com magia, pelo menos eu já não sentia a magia descontrolada por todo o lado.

A minha avó contou-nos a história, os talismãs, as quatro pessoas, a destruição da pedra e a construção de um mundo melhor. Os Escolhidos serão o próximo clã governante, escolhidos pela Guardiã.

"Mas eu já escolhi o Ezra."

Ela concordou. "O que tem?"

"Como posso ser do clã governante se ainda sou tão inexperiente?" Pergunta o Ezra.

"Os talismãs levam conhecimento, todo o conhecimento ao longo dos séculos e tu vais ter o conhecimento desse talismã. No teu caso a Semente da Vida."

"Eu acho que devemos fazer a viagem." A minha avó e o Ezra olharam para mim. "Talvez no final do próximo semestre quando tiver mais conhecimento, encontrar o talismã que falta e os outros Escolhidos."

"A destruição da pedra não convém a qualquer pessoa Aria." Diz a minha avó. "Outras pessoas com o 5º elemento não querem deixar as suas posições de alto prestigio. Eles querem que te juntes a eles. A viagem deve ser secreta, para não ter armadilhas indesejadas."

* * *

No dia de Natal houve a clássica troca de prendas e tudo correu maravilhosamente bem. Todos estavam felizes e bem-dispostos, a minha mãe e a minha avó fizeram umas tréguas.

No dia seguinte todos os meus avós voltaram para suas casas. Mais tarde nessa noite eu e o Ezra fizemos também as nossas malas para ficar a próxima semana com a família do Ezra. Despedimo-nos dos meus pais nessa noite e saímos bem cedo na manhã seguinte quando ainda estavam a dormir.

* * *

Já estávamos no comboio para casa dele há 30 minutos.

"Os meus pais podem ser desagradáveis às vezes. Não lhes ligues… se quiseres podemos voltar para a casa dos teus pais ou para a escola." Diz ele.

Eu beijei-o. "Relaxa. Vai correr tudo bem, estamos juntos nisto."

Ele deu-me um sorriso fraco e não parecia muito convencido que fosse uma boa ideia. "Apenas tens de dizer as palavras e vamos sair."

"Pode ser que comigo não seja tão mau. Vou estar lá contigo quando os teus pais não estão."

Ele pensou um pouco. "Pode ser que fiquem muito tempo no trabalho como fazem sempre, a minha mãe é obcecada com o jardim então nem liga muito ao resto quando chega a casa."

Ele tinha sido negligenciado pelos pais na infância. O Ezra viveu a maior parte do tempo em alguns colégios ou escolas internas como a Wizards School. Quase nunca estava em casa e os pais nem queriam saber disso.

"Chegámos." Diz o Ezra com pouca emoção.

Saímos do comboio e ele levou-me para fora da estação. "Bem-vinda a RichTown, a cidade mais rica de todo o mundo mágico. Apenas pessoas ricas vivem aqui como já deves ter reparado." Ele diz indicando grandes casarões e palacetes ao logo da paisagem.

"Uau! Não me disseste que a tua família era assim tão rica." Eu estava boquiaberta.

"Eu não gosto de mostrar que outras pessoas são inferiores por causa do dinheiro e do poder." Ele diz.

"Eu compreendo."

Ele deu-me a mão e continuamos a caminhar, o Ezra já tinha mandado as malas directamente para a casa por isso estamos apenas a fazer uma tour pela cidade antes da temível hora de conhecer os seus pais.

"Vês aquela mansão?" O Ezra indicou. "É da família da Spencer."

"É incrível." Eu ainda estava espantada com tudo aquilo.

"Chegamos." Diz ele utilizando a varinha dele para abrir um grande portão de ferro. Não era capaz de ver nenhuma casa por causa da vegetação alta e densa. Havia ainda um longo caminho de pedra perfeitamente alinhado por árvores altas.

Eu sentia-me mais nervosa e as minhas mãos começam a suar. "Não tens de ficar nervosa. Eu vou proteger-te sempre linda." Ele beija as costas da minha mão que estava na dele. "Eu gosto de me transformar e passar muito tempo no jardim." Ele continua.

"É tudo muito grande e bonito." Eu admito.

"Ainda não viste nada." Diz ele.

"Eu tenho a certeza que tu me vais mostrar." Eu sorri para ele.

Antes que ele me respondesse. Alguém limpou a garganta. "Ezra." Uma senhora na casa dos 40 anos fala. Ela olhou com curiosidade para mim.

"Mãe." Diz o Ezra não mostrando muito amor por a ver.

Ela aproximou-se. "Aria Montgomery." Disse ela. "É um prazer." Diz ela, mas não parecia ser isso que ela queria dizer.

"O prazer é meu Srª Fitz."

Ela tentou um sorriso. "Os empregados já arrumaram o quarto para ti. O pequeno-almoço é servido às 8h, o almoço às 12h e o jantar às 19h sem atrasos."

Ela disse tudo com tanta autoridade que nem consegui pestanejar. "Sim senhora."

Ela olhou com desgosto para a minha mão dada com o Ezra. Ele apertou a minha mão com ainda mais força para transmitir segurança e ela foi embora sem fazer qualquer comentário.

Eu expirei quando ela já estava longe. "Foi muito mau? Diz a verdade, ela não gosta de mim."

"Ela não gosta de ninguém, mas costuma ser pior." O Ezra admite. "O meu pai é um pouco mais compreensivo e consegues ter algumas conversas apesar de curtas."

"Estou a ver porque não gostas de vir."

Ele sorri. "Não te esqueças que podemos ir embora quando quiseres." Ele abraçou-me. "E vamos ser só tu e eu, todos os dias desta semana, os meus pais só nos vão ver à hora das refeições."

"Só tu e eu? O tempo todo?" Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

"Sim."

"O que vamos fazer durante todo esse tempo?"

"Não sei." Ele sorri quando me puxa para ele e planta um beijo desejoso nos meus lábios.

* * *

"Aqui é o teu quarto." Diz o Ezra terminado a tour pela enorme casa.

"Meu Deus! É enorme, quase maior que o teu." Eu admito.

"Os meus pais exageram com as visitas. Podes vir para o meu quarto depois das 21h. A essa hora já estão a dormir. O quarto deles é bem distante, eles não vão perceber de qualquer maneira." Ele beijou a minha testa.

"Tens a certeza que é seguro?"

"100% eles não querem saber e se acontecer alguma coisa eu assumo a responsabilidade." Ele concluiu.

Eu abracei-o. "Temos de ir almoçar. Está quase na hora, tenho medo que a tua mãe me mate por não chegar a tempo."

"O máximo que acontece é ficares sem almoço e teres de aguentar atá ao jantar."

"Ela já te fez isso?"

Ele concordou. _Tudo vai ficar bem._ Ele diz na minha mente.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelos comentários EzriaBeauty e** **starkat27! Spoiler: Mais 2 cenas calientes estão para vir. ;)**

 **Obrigada também a todos os leitores que perdem alguns dos seus minutos comigo!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	26. Os desafios 6

"Ouvi dizer que és do 5º elemento." Diz o pai do Ezra quando nos sentamos na mesa. Ele parecia mais educado e simpático do que a mãe dele.

"Sim senhor. Com as quatro insígnias." Eu digo mantendo-me educada e tentando manter a mesma atitude rígida que ele tinha.

"As quatro?" A mãe dele perguntou. Não sei se ela está a confirmar, espantada ou se não acreditava. Ela tinha uma poker face tão boa que eu não conseguia perceber nada na sua expressão facial.

"Sim." O único movimento que ela fez foi um curto olhar para o marido.

 _A tua mãe está a assustar-me._

 _Ela é mesmo assim… está a falar telepaticamente com o meu pai._

"Isso é impressionante Aria. Devo dizer que é uma honra receber-te aqui." Diz o pai dele.

"Eu é que devo agradecer o vosso convite."

"O Ezra não parou de falar sobre ti sempre que perguntei." Diz o pai dele.

Dei um pequeno sorriso ao Ezra. Mas quando voltei a olhar para a Dianne, um olhar de desapontamento atingiu-me. Eu comecei a comer evitando olhar para ela.

 _O que se passa com a tua mãe?_

 _Eu acho que ela tem ciúmes ou algo assim._

 _Porquê?_

 _Eu acho que ela me trata como sua propriedade._

 _Eu pensava que ela não queria saber de ti._

Isso era no mínimo assustador.

Terminamos a refeição. Os pratos voaram provavelmente para a cozinha onde seriam limpos. Eu e o Ezra subimos para o quarto dele.

"Eu estou cansada, acordar cedo e ainda fazer a viagem tirou a minha energia."

O Ezra abraço-me e beijou a minha testa. "Vai para o teu quarto dormir, eu preciso tratar de algo."

"O quê?" Perguntei curiosa.

"É surpresa pode ser?"

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso. "Pode." Beijei-o novamente e saí do quarto.

Só me lembro de entrar no quarto, fechar a porta e deitar-me na cama mais confortável onde alguma vez me deitei.

* * *

Acordei eram 15h ainda me sentia sonolenta, mas mesmo assim levantei-me da cama. O mundo mágico tem o inconveniente de não nos podermos distrair com nada que não seja fazer feitiços, ler ou conviver com outras pessoas. Como não tenho muita vontade de fazer as duas primeiras posso procurar o Ezra e saber se a surpresa já está feita.

Saí do meu quarto e percorri o corredor e antes de bater na porta do Ezra ouvi vozes no interior. Esforcei-me para ouvir. Era a mãe dele a segunda pessoa.

 _Dianne: Eu não gosto dela, o que ela te fez fazer?_

 _Ezra: Nada mãe, ela nunca me obrigou a nada._

 _Dianne: Ela está a controlar a tua vida, ela é uma impura._

 _Ezra: Não fales dela assim, eu amo a Aria._ O Ezra gritou exaltado.

 _Dianne: Tu não sabes o que é amor sequer. Vocês os dois…?_

 _Ezra: Já chega mãe!_

 _Dianne: Vocês… Vocês fizeram sexo?_

 _Ezra: Sai!_

 _Dianne: Esta é a minha casa! Eu digo quem sai._ Houve uma pausa. _Não és o mesmo rapaz Ezra, ela está a mudar-te. Está a convencer-te a fazer coisas erradas._

 _Ezra: Tu não a conheces. Ela nunca me obrigou a fazer nada e se estou diferente mudei para melhor. Eu sou muito melhor pessoa quando estou com ela. Quando é que vais perceber que ela é a minha alma gémea?_ Ele defendeu-me.

 _Dianne: Está bem._ Ela parecia chateada.

Eu não percebi os seus passos para a porta e assim que ela abriu a porta a minha cara estava na dela. Ela não escondeu o ódio no seu olhar e eu não escondi a minha inimizade pelo que ouvi. Ela sabia perfeitamente que eu tinha ouvido tudo e a única coisa que fez foi passar por mim sem dizer nada.

"Aria!" O Ezra puxou-me para dentro do quarto com suavidade.

"Ela podia dizer-me na cara que não gosta de mim, mas não precisava tentar envenenar-te contra mim."

"Ela não vai conseguir." Ele diz com suavidade. Ele não parecia minimamente chateado.

"Como consegues estar assim depois daquela discussão?"

"Já foram muitas Aria, eu simplesmente não ligo. Eu amo-te e é tudo o que interessa, vamos esquecer que ela existe." Ele tenta convencer-me.

"Eu também te amo." Dei-lhe um sorriso tímido e fiz beicinho.

Ele beijou-me com paixão. "Eu não me arrependo de nada do que vivi contigo, excepto a situação do Pegasus, mas não queria tentar enganar-te."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei. Não precisas de te desculpar por isso novamente." Eu confortei-o. "A minha surpresa?" Tentei mudar de tema.

"É surpresa."

"Nem uma pista?"

"Não vamos passar a noite aqui em casa."

Eu levantei a sobrancelha curiosa.

* * *

Às 21h fui para o quarto dele como combinamos, ele estava na varanda quando entrei no quarto. A noite do mundo dos feiticeiros era de tirar o fôlego podíamos ver outros mundos no céu negro cheio de estrelas, era lindo.

O Ezra recolheu-me nos seus braços quando me aproximei dele. Uma das coisas que adorava era ver a nossa energia a fundir-se de uma forma homogénea, o calor dos nossos corpos juntos e o bater sincronizado dos nossos corações. "Adoro estar assim contigo Ezra."

"Eu também minha linda. Tenho de fazer uma transformação." Ele afastou-se de mim.

"Eu não sabia que era preciso a varinha."

"Não te preocupes." Ele diz antes de fazer a transformação para Pegasus.

Eu sorri ao vê-lo assim, eu já não me lembrava como ele esta bonito. Acariciei o focinho dele e beijei-o com amor.

 _Sobe!_ Ele pediu.

Eu fiz isso, agarrando-me ao pescoço dele quando ele levantou voo.

Ele voou por todo o grande jardim que mais parecia uma floresta e quando voltou ao chão havia um caminho iluminado com tochas e uma queda de água de pelo menos dois metros. "Mais ninguém sabe deste sítio." Diz o Ezra já estando no seu estado humano.

"É bonito! Porque não podíamos vir durante o dia?"

"Porque eu pensei que podíamos passar uma noite aqui." Diz ele.

"Mas está frio." Eu fiquei mais perto dele.

"Vamos entrar." Diz ele.

"Onde?" Pergunto.

Ele fez um feitiço que mudou o curso da água que apesar do frio não estava congelada. Por de trás da queda de água havia uma gruta. "Wow!" Ele guiou-me para o interior. Havia um local para o fogo e apesar do frio lá dentro estava mais quente. Tinha uma cama e alguns pirilampos dentro de francos. Tinha um clima romântico e simples. "Adoro Ezra."

Ele deixou a água correr livremente tapando a entrada. "Fico feliz por gostares." Ele diz beijando a minha cabeça. "Podemos dormir agora." Diz ele.

Eu discordei. "Eu não tenho sono ainda. Podemos fazer outra coisa." Disse-lhe abraçando o pescoço dele.

"Diz-me o quê." Ele provocou.

"Tu sabes." Eu sussurrei perto dos lábios dele.

Ele eliminou a distância entre nós e levou-me para a cama onde nos envolvemos. Desta vez ele tocou-me com magia, fazendo o meu corpo tremer com a energia nova no meu corpo. Um ato de amor mágico é muito poderoso. Eu amava como ele me estava a dar atenção extra e me sentia totalmente tocada por ele de corpo e alma. O Ezra é o rapaz mais atencioso que já conheci e quando se trata de mim, eu sou uma prioridade para ele. Ele queria-me ver vibrar, amar cada segundo, mas não pensava nele mesmo. Por isso quando ele entrou em mim eu tentei algum novo, comecei uma pequena transferência de energia entre nós que causava uma pequena faísca no ar e quando tive oportunidade rolei sobre ele e cavalguei. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas amou cada segundo em que lhe dei a minha atenção.

Nós estávamos exaustos quando nos aconchegamos juntos. "Tens a certeza que nunca tinhas feito isto com ninguém antes de mim?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Contigo foi a primeira vez." Ele diz.

"Normalmente aprende-se com a prática, mas tu não precisas de mais nada." Ele corou com o meu comentário.

"Eu ouvi muitas conversas… os rapazes falam sobre isso." Ele admite um pouco tímido.

"Eu sei que os rapazes falam, não precisas ficar tímido comigo." Entrelacei os meus dedos com os dele. "Eu amo-te!" Sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo, meu amor."

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pelos vossos comentários EzriaBeauty e** **starkat27! Acham que o Ezra e a Aria vão abandonar a casa dos pais do Ezra e voltar para a escola de magia ou quem sabe ficar na gruta? ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	27. Os desafios 7

A luz suave da manhã começou a entrar na gruta, ainda faltariam pelo menos 3 horas para o pequeno-almoço. Olhei para a Aria que estava perfeitamente aconchegada ao meu lado ainda a dormir. A chama ainda aquece o local é uma das vantagens das chamas mágicas, não apagam sem um feitiço.

A Aria começou a mexer-se e os sinais vitais a aumentar a sua frequência, quer dizer que ela está a acordar. "Bom dia minha linda." Sussurrei.

Ela sorri sem abrir os olhos. "Bom dia Ezra." Ela ficou mais perto de mim.

"Dormiste bem?"

"Foi uma noite maravilhosa, dormi muito bem." Ela diz já com os olhos aberto a fitar os meus. "E tu?"

"Sim, foi uma noite tranquila e perfeita. Quando durmo contigo é sempre uma boa noite."

Ela corou um pouco e olhou pela gruta. "Temos de ir já embora?"

"Podemos voltar já, mas ainda temos algumas horas até ao pequeno almoço." Eu fiquei sobre ela e comecei a beijá-la aleatoriamente. Ela riu com a acção.

"Isso faz cocegas Ezra. " Ela ri mais alto.

Parei e encarei-a. "Tu és muito linda quando ris assim."

Ela puxou-me para um beijo. "Tu és muito querido. Eu sinto que não mereço nem metade disso às vezes."

"Tu mereces o melhor. Eu tenho uma coisa para ti na verdade."

"O quê?" Ela estava curiosa.

Ele saiu da cama para procurar as calças dele, tirou algo do bolso e volto a entrar na cama ao meu lado. "Eu pensei em dar-te isto antes, mas acho que esta foi a altura certa. Até porque pelo que percebi os namoros humanos não são tão sérios."

"Pára de enrolar Ezra, estás a deixar-me nervosa."

Ele abriu a mão para revelar dois anéis finos de prata com torcidos que davam o áspero de uma corda. "São alianças de namoro." Ele diz.

"A sério? Ezra…" Eu abracei-o.

"Isso quer dizer que aceitas usar?" Ele pergunta.

"Claro." Eu aceitei que ele me colocasse o anel e eu coloquei o dele. Eu consegui parar de sorrir. "É lindo."

* * *

Conseguimos chegar bem a tempo do pequeno-almoço.

"Onde estiveram durante a noite?" A mãe dele perguntou, parecia querer matar alguém.

"Porquê mãe?" O Ezra perguntou com naturalidade.

"Foi um sismo, eu preocupei-me e fui ver os dois… nenhum de vocês estava." Ela disse.

"A tua preocupação é novidade."

"Ezra!" O pai dele disse severo.

"Nós somos maiores de idade e não fizemos nada de mal." O Ezra disse ao pai.

"Mas…" A mãe dele ia começar, mas o pai dele impediu a discussão.

"Temos de deixar o Ezra viver, se ele cometer algum erro vai ter de suportar as consequências sozinho." Diz o pai.

O pequeno-almoço continuou e mais ninguém disse nada.

* * *

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que tens uma biblioteca quase tão grande como a da escola."

"Privilégio de famílias ricas e várias gerações. Eu sei que temos alguns mapas aqui de outros mundos para procurar o talismã que falta."

"Isso é inteligente e poupa-nos de portais e tele-transportes." Disse só de pensar na última vez que vomitei por causa disso.

Enquanto o Ezra procurava eu tinha algo na minha mente.

"O que se passa Aria?" Ele percebeu o meu silêncio.

"Achas que fomos nós que causamos o sismo. Tal como o que ocorreu com a luz?"

"Eu não sei, eu não senti nada. O que fizemos a noite passada foi mágico, eu não me conseguia concentrar em mais nada."

"Pois… eu também não senti. Dado no nosso histórico, diria que sempre alguma coisa acontece quando fazemos amor." Eu aproximei-me dele.

"A probabilidade é alta." Ele sorri com aquele olhar safado. "Eu sou um macho muito competente, é normal estas coisas acontecerem." Ele diz.

"Sim, sim. Volta ao trabalho." Eu revirei os olhos. Ele fez beicinho enquanto procurava. "Tu és incrível, não interpretes mal o que disse. Apenas estou à procura de uma explicação."

Ele voltou a sorrir. "Mais tarde, depois de fazermos isto vou procurar. Ok?"

"Combinado." Dei-lhe um beijo rápido. "Vamos a isto."

O Ezra dispôs os livros e começamos o feitiço com o pêndulo. Ele girou muito e depois começo a apontar para um mapa em especial. "É do mundo dos lobisomens. Como é que foi parar àquele lugar? É um mundo violento e vai ser difícil. Tu vais ter de aprender alguns coisas antes de irmos. Vamos esperar até pelo menos metade do próximo semestres para dominares a vassoura."

Eu concordei. "O que fazemos até lá?"

"Podes querer ler algumas coisas sobre o mundo dos lobisomens e podemos procurar coisas sobre a viagem e os outros Escolhidos." Ele diz.

"Parece-me bem."

O Ezra voltou a arrumar os livros com magia e caminhou pela biblioteca comigo de mão dada. Entramos noutro corredor e ele começou a observar os livros. "Aqui." Ele soltou a minha mão para conseguir o livro. Sexo, Amor e Outras Questões era o titulo.

"Muito especifico." Comentei. Tentando ver o que ele estava a ver. O livro tinha várias posições sexuais e descrições. "Parece o kamasutra."

"Kamasutra?"

"É um livro oriental que fala sobre sexo e tem posições." Expliquei da forma mais simplificada e menos embaraçosa.

"Hum… ok." Ele disse continuando a passar páginas. "Acho que deve estar por aqui." Ele diz lendo as páginas antigas agora com texto e sem desenhos. Ele começou a ver. "O acto de amor entre feiticeiros, pode em muitas situações causar algumas situações secundárias…" Ele passou algumas linhas. "…quando de um acto de amor ou sexo resultam acontecimentos inesperados, como por exemplo, sismo ou tempestades é algo extremamente raro. Este fenómeno não foi provado, mas segundo conhecimentos populares significa que a união entre o casal é extremamente forte o que resulta numa transferência de energia muito elevada. Se isso nunca aconteceu consigo não quer dizer que a sua parceira não o ama, apenas não partilhar a mesma sintonia energética ou então está a usar a energia correctamente." Eu e ele trocamos um olhar antes dele voltar a ler. "Caso pense que este fenómeno é perturbador pode tentar canalizar a energia de forma a aplicar a energia sobre a sua parceira em vez de deixar a energia dispersa durante o acto sexual. Esta opção trará mais prazer à sua parceira e a si mesmo."

"Uau! Partilhamos a mesma sintonia energética."

"Sim, a nossa energia é idêntica. Azul turquesa com umas manchas púrpura." Ele observa. "Agora tudo faz sentido."

* * *

Passamos o resto da manhã juntos no jardim os pais dele saíram para trabalhar.

"Podemos ir ver a Spencer, a casa dela é perto. O que achas?"

"É uma óptima ideia, ver alguém diferente é sempre bom."

Os dois fomos andando pela cidade e tocámos na sineta antiga da casa dela. Eu vi um volto na janela e depois a Spencer saiu pela grande porta da frente até à grade.

"Aria, por aqui? Que surpresa vocês dois." O portão começou a abrir.

Eu abracei a minha amiga. "Já sentia a tua falta. Eu vim passar esta semana com a família do Ezra."

"Os Fitz… desculpa Ezra, mas os teus pais são umas pestes."

"Eu sei." Ele disse.

"Porque vocês não ficam aqui? Os meus pais e a minha irmã viajaram. Eu estou completamente sozinha e aborrecida."

"Porque ficaste?"

"Digamos que os Hastings têm os seus problemas e eu sou um deles." Ela diz.

"Não digas isso amiga." Eu tentei confortá-la. "Tu és incrível."

"Eu convidei a Hanna, a Alison e a Emily, mas estão todas com a família. Eu não sabia o teu endereço da Terra por isso não podia perguntar."

Eu olhei para o Ezra. _Ficamos?_

 _Tu sabes que só estou bem em casa quando os meus pais não estão. Por mim ficamos… eu nem teria vindo para os meus pais se não fosses tu._

"Nós ficamos!"

A Spencer deu-nos um grande sorriso.

* * *

 **Mais um momento fofinho na gruta *.***

 **Muito obrigada pelos vossos comentários EzriaBeauty e** **starkat27! Eu também já tinha saudades do Pegasus, tinha de o colocar pelo menos mais uma vez. Eles acabaram por sair da casa dos pais do Ezra, mas eu acho que eles ainda vão aparecer ou vou mencioná-los mais tarde.**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	28. Os desafios 8

Eu e a Spencer ficámos sozinhas enquanto o Ezra foi a casa dos pais. Ele ia dizer que estaríamos na casa da Spencer e que ainda íamos voltar por isso não seria uma despedida. Ele também foi buscar as nossas coisas e não quis a minha companhia.

"Tu e o Ezra estão mais próximos, não estão?"

"O Ezra é perfeito, ele ofereceu-me um anel de namoro ontem à noite."

Ela agarrou a minha mão para ver. "É simples e bonito." Ela disse. "Vocês ficam muito bem juntos."

"Obrigada! O Toby? Também foi de férias?"

"Sim, ele está com familiares distantes só os vê nesta altura do ano." Ela explica.

"Compreendo. Em menos de uma semana já estão juntos novamente."

Ela concordou e levantou-se quando a campainha tocou. O Ezra entrou com as malas.

"Eu podia ter ido contigo." Comento.

"Foi mais rápido assim." Ele sorri deixando a minha mala à minha frente.

"Vocês têm fome ou assim? A empregada já deve estar a acabar o almoço. Depois arrumam as vossas coisas."

Eu e o Ezra concordamos. "Nós podemos ajudar." Sugeri.

"Não é necessário, temos empregados para tudo."

* * *

Durante a tarde a Spencer ensinou-nos alguns truques de nível avançado, movimentos novos e outras coisas úteis para as aulas. Ela é extremamente estudiosa e faz feitiços perfeitos. Ela gosta de mostrar a beleza da magia, criar e fazer a diferença. São estas as razões que fazem dela uma boa líder de elemento.

A Spencer tornou-se uma das minhas melhores amigas. Eu acho que lhe posso confiar o meu segredo.

"Eu preciso de te contar uma coisa Spencer."

 _Tens a certeza Aria?_ O Ezra pergunta percebendo a minha intenção.

 _Ela é minha amiga e pode nos ajudar._

 _Mas ela não pode ser um dos Escolhidos._

 _Eu sei, mas mesmo assim acho que devemos contar._

"O que se passa? Vocês estão a usar telepatia outra vez?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim desculpa… nós falamos muito assim. O que te queremos contar não é nada de mal, mas tens de prometer guardar segredo."

"Queres que guarde o segredo com um feitiço?"

"Não é…" Eu ia dizer que não era preciso, mas o Ezra antecipou-se. "Sim com feitiço." Disse ele.

"Ezra!" Repreendi.

"O que foi? Se ela é verdadeiramente tua amiga não vai negar fazê-lo."

"Mas…"

"Sim, Aria eu não me importo. Eu percebo o lado do Ezra, ele quer manter o segredo seguro."

"Certo, então…" Eu dei-lhe um aperto de mão mágico. Tudo o que disser agora ela terá de guardar o segredo ou ela morre. "Eu, o Ezra e mais três pessoas vamos fazer a viagem para destruir a Pedra Sagrada. Já encontrámos três talismãs mágicos que nos vão ajudar só nos falta mais um." Eu soltei a mão dela.

"O QUÊ?" Ela arregalou os olhos. "Vocês estão à procura de uma missão suicida? Estão a brincar, certo?"

"Não, isto é a sério Spencer." O Ezra disse.

"Tu estás a deixar que ela faça isto?" Ela pergunta.

"Vai dar certo."

"Vai dar certo? Vocês estão loucos…" Ela andou pela sala agitando a cabeça.

 _Eu disse que não era boa ideia._ O Ezra disse-me.

 _Eu vou tentar explicar._

Eu fiquei calado no meu canto enquanto a Aria contava tudo sobre a nossa investigação à Spencer. Elas estavam protegidas por um feitiço que eu mesmo lancei, ninguém podia ouvir as suas vozes. Era arriscado falar livremente, as paredes têm ouvidos maior parte das vezes. A Spencer pareceu ficar convencida com as palavras da Aria. Na verdade, a Aria tem o dom da palavra, ela consegue convencer qualquer pessoa facilmente.

No final abraçaram-se e eu sei que está tudo bem por agora. A Spencer não é de ficar no seu lugar, ela gosta de saber tudo e isso envolve partilhar tudo o que sabemos até agora e daqui para a frente.

Aria voltou para perto de mim e a Spencer sentou-se à nossa frente. "Estão a pensar contar isto a mais alguém?"

"Como te disse Spence, mais 3 pessoas têm de saber." Diz a Aria.

"Um de cada elemento, não é?" Pergunta a Spencer.

"Sim."

Do nada a Spencer fez aparecer uma lista enorme. "O que é isso?" Pergunto.

"Os nomes de todos os alunos da escola." Diz a Spencer. Os nomes começaram a mover-se no papel. "Ordenados por grupo e por notas." Ela deixa-nos ver a lista. "Se têm de levar alguém, devem ser os melhores."

"Eu acho que não devemos escolher dessa forma." Disse às duas. "Temos de conhecer a pessoa… não apenas a técnica."

"Sim eu concordo com o Ezra. Devemos estudar as pessoas antes e fazer uma escolha consciente. Queremos pessoas leais e não qualquer um só porque tem uma boa classificação." Diz a Aria.

"Sim eu percebo, mas foi só uma ideia para começarem. Eu não estou a tentar impor nada, só quero ajudar."

"Obrigada Spencer, sabia que podia confiar em ti." Diz-lhe a Aria.

* * *

Depois de eliminar mais de metade da lista. Deitei-me na cama e olhei para o tecto. O Ezra entrou nesse momento já de pijama e deitou-se ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei o que fazer às vezes Ezra. Sinto-me perdida."

"É normal querida, a única coisa em que pensamos nestes dias foi a viagem, nos talismãs e em pessoas para os Escolhidos. Precisas descansar, distrair-te." Ele beijou-me a testa. "Ainda vamos ter mais alguns meses para pensar."

"Sempre com as palavras certas." Eu fechei os olhos e encostei-me a ele, sentido o seu conforto. "Eu vou tentar não me preocupar tanto… se é o destino virá naturalmente."

"Sim também acho. Não temos de nos preocupar com nada por enquanto."

Eu puxei o lençol e o cobertor fofo para cima de nós. "Eu nem acredito que a Spencer sugeriu um quarto de casal e não um individual."

"A Spencer só é mais rígida com as regras da escola, ela tem uma grande responsabilidade. Ser chefe de grupo não é fácil e ela ainda tem de lidar com pressão do director." O Ezra explica. "Eu acho que ela só se tornou a chefe para tentar impressionar os pais. Eles também não têm uma grande relação."

"Mas qual é o problema dos pais aqui? Ninguém gosta dos filhos?"

"Muitos casamentos de pessoas ricas são arranjados e quem pagam são os filhos por serem o elemento mais fraco. Muitos casais juntam-se apenas para alcançar os seus objectivos. É o caso dos pais da Spencer, eles querem ser sempre os prefeitos e os melhores. Os meus apenas querem a aparência e a disciplina."

"E amor? Como podem duas pessoas estar juntas sem amor?"

"Algumas pessoas não sabem o que isso é, só querem o poder. Felizmente não é assim para nós. Eu amo-te Aria! Mesmo que fosses apenas uma humana."

"Estarias contra as regras?"

"Sim, não importaria a consequência. Eu não me importaria de perder os meus poderes se fosse necessário. Tu vales a pena cada segundo." Ele disse apaixonado antes de me beijar intensamente.

"Eu jamais te trocaria por qualquer coisa."

Ele sorriu e foi a minha vez de o beijar.

* * *

 **EzriaBeauty: Podes querer! Eles ainda pegam fogo a tudo xD Achas que as alianças de noivado devem aparecer? ;) Já estou a escrever o 5º capitulo do próximo Arco que só vai ter mesmo 5º capitulos. Então vai haver um 6º Arco só ainda não sei bem o tema, ando um bocado em baixo de ideias...**

 **Para todo o pessoal que traduz a história e que pode estar confuso, a starkat27 indicou-me dificuldade em perceber o que era "aliança de namoro". Eu mandei um PM a explicar o melhor que consegui, mas basicamente para quem não percebe e não pergunta, a "aliança de namoro" é diferente de "anel de noivado".** **"Aliança de namoro"** **é uma coisa antiga e nem todos os casais de hoje em dia o fazem e se fazem é depois de muitos meses ou até anos de namoro. Ainda não é um "anel de noivado", mas a relação é vista como algo mais sério. Normalmente os românticos é que fazem estas coisas, os casais mais modernos nem ligam muito a isso porque cá para mim nem pensam que o namoro vai durar muito tempo e deixam andar. Já não existe amor para a vida :(**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	29. Os desafios 9

**Final de abril**

 _vimina pythonissam._ A vassoura vinha ao meu auxílio, a avaliação deste semestre não era tão fácil como no campo de batalha. Desta vez estamos na floresta e temos de encontrar as insígnias de cada elemento. A floresta é enorme e tinha as suas armadilhas.

A vassoura chegou e eu montei-me nela voando em alta velocidade pela floresta. Eu podia sentir pontos de energia e vidas na floresta. Derrotei alguns monstros mágicos criados e segui o plano recuperando cada símbolo e voltando ao campo na frente da escola para finalizar a minha avaliação.

O director sorriu quando lhe entreguei o pedido. "És uma feiticeira incrível Aria." Ele elogiou antes de me juntar novamente às minhas amigas e ao Ezra que estavam à minha espera.

"Foi a avaliação mais rápida que já vi." Diz a Alison. "O teu progresso é incrível. Parabéns!"

"Obrigada! Sem vocês eu não conseguiria aprender tão rápido."

 _Quando vais falar com elas?_ O Ezra perguntou-me mentalmente.

"Podemos encontrar-nos depois do jantar? Eu gostava de vos pedir uma coisa."

"Claro, fica combinado." Diz a Emily e todas concordaram.

* * *

O Ezra entrou às escondidas no meu quarto. "Finalmente um tempinho para nós." Ele diz abraçando-me.

"Sim, já estava cansada de estudar e treinar todos os dias. Só mais um dia e estamos livres."

"Sim… mais 1 mês de férias e começam as aulas novamente." Diz ele.

"Eu ainda não compreendo como é que vocês não têm férias grandes de verão."

"Nós somos mais exigentes e não temos muita diversão neste mundo."

"Eu diria que estas férias serão uma aventura."

"Achas que elas vão aceitar o risco?"

"Eu não sei, mas elas são minhas amigas e espero que sim." Depois de estudar cuidadosamente todos os alunos que estavam na lista da Spencer, acabamos por chegar à alternativa mais simples. Eu conhecia as minhas amigas e posso confiar nelas. Elas são incríveis companheiras de luta e sei que estão sempre prontas a ajudar. "Se elas não aceitarem não podemos fazer a viagem nesta interrupção. Não temos um plano B."

"Ainda temos de recuperar um talismã." Diz ele.

"Eu sei, eu quero que a Emily venha connosco porque é o elemento dela."

Ele concordou.

* * *

"Podemos ir?" Pergunto quando todas terminam o jantar.

Elas seguiram-me para a torre mais alta que era praticamente deserta por ser a mais distante. Elas não questionaram a razão para irmos tão longe. O Ezra chegou pouco depois desculpando-se e fazendo um feitiço de ilusão, ninguém nos podia ver ou ouvir agora.

"O que se passa Aria?" Perguntou a Hanna ao ver toda a preparação.

"Bom, eu gostava de vos fazer uma proposta e talvez seja melhor vocês se sentarem porque é uma longa história." Eu respirei fundo. "Antes de começar, vocês têm de prometer segredo."

"Com feitiço?" A Alison perguntou.

"Sim." Todas apertaram a minha mão e olharam atentamente para a Spencer que não se moveu. "A Spencer e o Ezra já sabem."

"Wow! Deve ser mesmo importante." Comenta a Hanna. Não questionaram a razão para não contar, todas sabiam que a consequência era a morte instantânea.

A Alison, a Hanna e a Emily ouviram atentamente a história e tudo o que foi feito até agora. Quando as convidei para fazerem parte dos Escolhidos ficaram chocadas.

"Mas nós somos mulheres, todos sabem que não podemos mandar no mundo." Diz a Hanna.

"Tu acreditas que não és capaz?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu… eu acho que sou capaz, mas é uma regra." Diz ela.

"Tudo vai mudar Hanna, tudo o que conhecemos vai acabar. Vocês confiam em mim?"

"Como é que sabemos que não vamos morrer na viagem?" Pergunta a Alison.

"Eu apenas sinto, eu não posso prometer nada."

"Eu alinho." Diz a Emily.

"A sério?"

"Sim, eu sempre acreditei na mudança. Não quero viver uma vida chata… quero aventura e aprender." Diz ela.

Eu sorri-lhe.

"Eu também vou." Diz a Hanna. "Eu acho que as mulheres também têm valor."

Eu sorri para ela também.

"Alison?"

"Se for verdade então somos os Escolhid nossa missão, eu também faço a viagem." Diz ela com um sorriso.

"Se concordarem a Spencer também vai para nos ajudar."

Elas concordaram e demos um abraço de grupo.

"Como te sentes para um desafio adora Emily? Falta um talismã, nós sabemos onde está, mas precisamos da tua ajuda."

"Agora?"

Eu concordei. "Amanhã vou conectar-vos aos talismãs para se habituarem à energia, vão passar uma semana com as vossas famílias e depois começamos a viagem."

Elas foram para os seus quartos descansar e fiquei eu, o Ezra e a Emily.

"Está no mundo dos lobisomens." Diz o Ezra.

 _vimina pythonissam_. Os três dissemos ao mesmo tempo e as nossas vassouras entraram rapidamente. A minha vassoura ainda é simples comparando com todos os melhoramentos que os dois já tinham.

"Prontas?" Pergunta o Ezra.

"Sim!" As duas dissemos.

O Ezra teletransportou-nos para o portal mais perto. "É atrás desta parede." Diz ele antes de eu abrir os olhos.

"Vamos despachar isto." Diz a Emily com uma atitude dominante.

"Espera! Temos de activar o pêndulo."

"Claro, façam lá isso." Ela diz.

Eu conectei-me ao pêndulo e começou a puxar. "Vamos lá."

Atravessámos a parede e do outro lado estava uma clareira, à volta apenas havia vegetação e o mais estranho é que deste lado o portal é um espelho. Um espelho no meio de um bosque.

O pêndulo continuou a indicar o caminho.

"Precisamos das vassouras, os lobos podem seguir-nos se formos pela floresta." Diz o Ezra.

Voámos por cima das árvores altas para onde o pêndulo indicava. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade indicou para uma montanha até que nos fez parar. Era uma gruta escura e eu tinha um bocadinho de medo e saber o que tinha lá dentro.

"Vou enviar uma flecha mágica." Diz a Emily. Uma flecha mágica é uma pequena seta luminosa que pode iluminar o caminho ou consoante o feitiço também pode ser um ataque ou uma defesa. Ela mandou a seta e ela voltou. "Eu acho que não tem nada no interior." Diz ela.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza este lugar está protegido." Diz o Ezra analisando o local. "Vamos ter cuidado." Entrámos os três calmamente, mas não estávamos preparados para...

* * *

 **Muito obrigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27 pelos comentários em todos os capítulos! :) O próximo capítulo será o último deste Arco!**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	30. Os desafios 10

Assim que tentamos entrar na gruta com as vassouras caímos. A magia das vassouras e das varinhas não funcionavam dentro da gruta. "Eu disse que tinha uma protecção." Digo às duas.

"O que fazemos Ezra?" A Aria perguntou preocupada. "Se não temos como nos proteger com magia não vamos entrar. Não devemos correr riscos tão altos."

"Podemos lutar sem magia." Diz a Emily.

"Tu estás preparada para o combate, mas nós não." Eu observei.

"Eu vou entrar às escondidas a telepatia ainda resulta." Diz a Aria. "Eu sou pequena se alguma coisa estiver lá dentro não me pode ver com a capa preta e vocês vem mais atrás."

"Por mim tudo bem." Diz a Emily.

"Tem cuidado." Eu disse-lhe.

Eu não gostava da ideia da Aria se expor desta forma, mas tinha de admitir que seria difícil para mim esconder-me sem usar um animal. "Não façam barulho." Diz ela entrando.

 _O que tem lá dentro?_

 _Algumas tochas._ Diz-me a Aria.

 _Vês alguém?_

 _Não._

"Vamos entrar devagar, ela não vê ninguém." Eu disse e a Emily concordou.

 _Oh Meu Deus!_

 _Aria?_ Eu andei mais rápido. _O que aconteceu?_

 _São muitos…_

 _Muitos?_ Eu continuei a caminhar rapidamente.

 _Não façam barulho._

Quando alcancei a Aria olhei o que ela estava a ver. _Merda!_

A gruta era uma toca… a enorme toca onde os lobos dormem. Mais à frente quase impossível de alcançar estava o Arco e as flechas mágicas.

 _O que fazemos?_ Ela pergunta-me.

 _Vamos sair! Temos de falar._

"Como vamos conseguir o talismã?" Pergunta a Emily.

"Eu tenho um plano." Olhei para as duas. "Aria, tu vais fazer barulho aqui fora para atrair grande parte dos lobos e vais fugir para a floresta lá podes usar magia. Depois a Emily entra e atrai o resto da matilha cá para fora e no final eu entro para recuperar o talismã."

"Eu acho que pode resultar." Diz a Emily.

"Eu amo-te Ezra." Diz a Aria antes de me beijar. "Tem cuidado. Afastem-se hoje prevejo foguetes." Diz ela. Ela faz explodir uma bomba no ar. Ouvi movimentação no interior e depois de mais algumas bombas saiu uma grande quantidade de lobos. A Aria ficou invisível e mais bombas foram ouvidas na floresta. _Sejam rápidos, não sei quanto tempo os vou deixar entretidos._

"Vai Em!"

Ela correu para o interior, ouvi alguns assobios e depois uma grande corrida. A Emily saiu a alta velocidade e montou-se na vassoura em andamento os lobos também a seguiram. Faltava saber quantos lobos ficaram. Entrei com cuidado e sem fazer barulho. _Óptimo apenas um lobo ficou._

 _Consegues obter o talismã?_ A Aria perguntou.

 _Acho que sim._

O lobo notou-me e preparou-se para o ataque, mas estava defensivo.

Eu tentei mostrar respeito e manter-me submisso às regras da matilha. Eu não queria fazer mal a nenhum deles. Parei e ele recuou, mas quando me tentei aproximar do arco e das flechas ele voltou a tentar atacar. "Calma." Eu não podia tentar correr, ele era mais rápido.

 _Ezra! Rápido, eles estão a querer voltar!_ A Aria avisou-se.

Pontos fracos dos lobos… eles têm pontos que podemos usar para os conquistar, mas para isso tenho de me aproximar dele. Deitei-me no chão de barriga para cima e ele aproximou-se. Consegui tocar no pêlo e depois de algo esforço ele já era mais amigável. Vamos lá… Ele deixou-me circular livremente, apanhei-o distraído reuni o arco e as flechas e sai a correr. Alguns lobos já estavam próximos e se não fosse a minha vassoura estava provavelmente morto.

"Consegui!" Entreguei o arco e as flechas à Aria. Ela camuflou a magia.

"Juntos conseguimos É melhor voltarmos."

* * *

 **Dia seguinte**

Todos nos reunimos no bosque próximo da escola que eu usei para treinar muitas vezes com o Ezra. Os quatro talismãs estavam alinhados à minha frente. O Ezra era o único que já estava aqui comigo. Eu ia fazer a conexão com os talismãs e depois ia ligar a cada um deles aos Escolhidos.

"Estás preparada linda?" Ele perguntou-me.

"Eu acho que sim, as sereias disseram que eu serei abençoada pelo poder dos talismãs. Eu não sei se estou preparada para ser invencível e dona de tanto poder. E se… eu me tornar má."

"Aria, o teu coração é puro. Tu vais fazer o correto, és a Guardiã." Ele abraçou-me. "Olha para mim. Tu és a pessoa mais bondosa que conheço, é impossível algo mau acontecer."

Eu concordei. "Obrigada amor." Eu sorri para ele.

Ele beijou-me a testa antes de sermos interrompidos pelas minhas amigas.

"Vamos lá começar a festa meninas!" Elas alinharam-se à minha frente com o Ezra, pela ordem do elemento de cada talismã. A Spencer ficou ao meu lado.

Respirei fundo e comecei. A energia dos talismãs fundiu-se com a minha, for uma sensação de grandeza e de invencibilidade, eu sentia o meu poder no máximo. A minha aura ficou mais forte e tinha tanta magia que parecia transbordar. Eu liguei os quatro aos talismãs de uma só vez e vi também a energia deles a aumentar gradualmente com a conexão.

"Está feito." Eu disse. Transformei todos os talismãs em pendentes com colar para cada um. "Não se devem afastar nunca do talismã porque nunca se sabe quando vão precisar dele. Os talismãs podem ser utilizados em substituição das vossas varinhas se preferirem mesmo no pendente." Eles concordaram. "Tenham cuidado a fazer feitiços, os poder está incrivelmente forte."

* * *

 **Já na casa dos pais da Aria**

Foi incrível como consegui fazer feitiços de nível mestre sem esforço. O Ezra veio passar esta semana comigo na Terra antes da viagem.

"O que achas que acontece à Terra quando destruir a pedra?"

"Ou a Terra desaparece e todos se tornam mágicos ou fica tudo igual, mas regidos por mágicos." Diz o Ezra.

"Eu quero que a minha mãe volte a ter poderes." Digo.

"Eu vou certificar-me disso." Ele diz.

"Eu tenho um bocadinho de medo, que tudo isto não seja suficiente."

"É normal, é uma grande responsabilidade."

"Eu acho que me preciso distrair de tudo por agora." Sentei-me no colo do Ezra.

Os meus pais não estavam em casa. "O que achas experimentarmos aquilo que lemos no livro da biblioteca dos teus pais."

"Concentrar energia?" Ele sorri. "Eu acho que tem de resultar senão ainda destruímos a Terra só com o nosso amor."

"Só temos de usar a magia um no outro e tudo vai ser perfeito." Ela tentou convencer-me.

"Não precisas pedir duas vezes." Digo-lhe. Beijei-a e deixei a minha mão livre vagar pelas suas curvas. Brinquei também com o pequeno aro de prata que lhe ofereci em símbolo do nosso amor. "Eu amo-te Aria."

"Eu amo-te mais." Ela diz empurrando-me sobre a cama e ficando em cima de mim. "Eu vou provar, hoje estou eu no comando." Ela diz.

Eu não sabia bem o que pensar. Tinha a minha namorada sexy a tirar a roupa em cima de mim e a atirar a sua roupa para o chão de uma forma descuidada e muito sensual. Ela não descansou até estarmos ambos nus e envolvidos no meio dos lençóis. Ela posicionou-se em cima de mim e cavalgou de uma maneira que nunca imaginei. Eu concentrei a minha energia nela e eu senti-a a fazer o mesmo. A energia dela é muito mais forte que a minha e quando ela fez uma pequena transferência a energia completou-se e ambos ficamos equilibrados. Era uma sensação completa e vibrante misturada com todo aquele amor que partilhamos.

"Sabe bem assim querido?" Ela perguntou no meio dos seus gemidos.

"Nunca esteve melhor." A ligação mágica estava à flor da pele, todas as minhas terminações nervosas passavam energia para ela em grande quantidade.

Em vez da aura espessa à nossa volta, a energia circulava entre nós nunca escapando. A concentração no prazer um do outro é a prioridade número 1. Eu queria que a Aria gemesse num grito rouco o meu nome, mas para além disso eu queria ter a certeza que ela sabe quanto a amo.

"Tu és linda." Disse-lhe com um olhar sincero.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Tu és mais." Ela disse aquilo com tanta certeza que era impossível negar.

"Eu estou quase lá."

Ela intensificou o seu movimento doce. "Só mais um pouco." Ela estava à beira de ceder.

Ela tremeu e contorceu-se sobre mim fazendo-me também chegar ao meu orgasmo satisfeito.

* * *

 **Fim de mais uma Arco! Vamos lá começar a viagem.**

 **Muito obrigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27 pelos comentários!**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	31. (4ºARCO) A batalha final 1

**(4º ARCO)** **A Batalha Final – 5 capítulos**

 ** _No Futuro_**

 _"Está tudo bem. Nós já chegamos tão longe."_

 _"Mas eu vou perder-te, eu sinto."_

 _"Tu nunca me vais perder, eu estou contigo sempre."_

* * *

Eu e o Ezra fomos sair no Domingo com os meus pais, ver o oceanário e lanchar. Foi incrível, eu podia sentir a boa energia. Cada momento parecia passar pela minha memória em câmara lenta. Já não havia o bom sem o mau, nem o mau sem o bom. Tudo parece acontecer por uma razão muito especifica e mesmo quando o mundo parece contra nós, mesmo quando estamos lá em baixo algo nos faz mais forte para superar. Talvez a esperança… quando encaramos o verdadeiro lado bom de algo mau.

O que nos traz um desgosto amoroso por exemplo? É verdade… pode ser horrível e até mesmo doloroso… mas aprendemos tanto, ficamos mais fortes e percebemos o que realmente importa para nós. Não queremos ser usadas… queremos ser amadas e amar quem realmente merece… e se não dá alguém vai vir para nos amar. Apenas temos de acreditar. Eu acreditei e o destino deu-me um grande amor.

Eu e o Ezra abraçamo-nos e a minha mãe aproveitou para tirar uma fotografia. Imortalizar momentos também é uma das minhas coisas favoritas, ter aquele pequeno pedaço de papel com tanto significado e memórias. Lembrar mesmo quando nos esquecemos porque lá no fundo o sentimento feliz deste dia ficará para sempre.

"Está tudo bem Aria?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Está tudo perfeito. Estou muito feliz aqui contigo." Eu juntei-me a ele com um abraço e continuamos a caminhar para o carro. Este dia vai chegar ao fim em breve.

A Aria esteve feliz e sorridente todo o dia, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia distante e pensativa. No seu próprio mundo. Eu não me preocupei demais pois a viagem vai começar oficialmente amanhã e ela deve estar apenas nervosa e ficou um pouco mais introvertida por causa disso. Eu tenho de lhe dar força, se este é o destino que ela escolheu eu vou ajudar e estar lá para ela. O pai dela conduziu o carro novamente para casa parando no caminho para conseguir alguma comida.

Os pais dela aceitaram a história que vamos passar algum tempo na casa dos meus pais e ver as suas amigas no mundo mágico. A Aria prometeu ainda voltar a casa antes do próximo ano lectivo começar. Foi uma desculpa conveniente.

Depois de jantar subimos para o quarto. "Vou mandar mensageiros para as meninas." Disse ela fazendo o feitiço. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém fazer mensageiros entre mundos, ela é uma feiticeira extremamente poderosa.

"Já tens tudo na mala?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim." Ela apontou para a pequena mala. Era uma mala mágica, podia levar absolutamente tudo lá dentro. Eram raras e muito caras por isso é que a ofereci à Aria por concluir o primeiro ano na escola com muito sucesso. Ela ficou encantada com o presente e felizmente nunca comentou sobre o preço dela. Eu acho que ela não faz ideia.

"Vamos dormir então?"

"Vou apenas trocar de roupa e essas coisas." Ela começou a trocar de roupa e usou a casa de banho.

Ela apenas tinha uma t-shirt larga vestida. Eu adoro o estilo descontraído e sexy mesmo sem querer. O pai dela não se opôs à partilha do quarto, mas se visse como a Aria estava vestida talvez não achasse graça à ideia. Eu deitei-me no meu lado da cama e ela ficou ao meu lado. "Estás ansioso para amanhã?"

"Não sei se ansioso é a palavra certa, mas eu tenho uma dupla missão nesta viagem."

"Dupla missão?" Ela perguntou.

"Tenho de proteger a minha vida e a tua. Estou mais receoso do que ansioso. É uma grande missão proteger a Guardiã."

"Não te refiras a mim assim, como se fosse muito especial ou superior a ti porque eu não sou."

"Tu és especial para mim independentemente de títulos. Eu tenho de te proteger porque és minha namorada, a minha alma gémea e eu não posso viver sem ti."

"Eu também não posso viver sem ti. E também te vou proteger, vou proteger todos nesta viagem." Ela diz.

"Vamos dormir." Eu beijei a testa dela. "Amanhã à tarde é o encontro."

* * *

 **Dia seguinte**

"Achas que elas ainda demoram muito?" Pergunto ao Ezra.

"Elas devem estar a chegar." Ele diz.

"E se elas não souberem onde é?"

"Elas sabem e podem fazer um feitiço de localização." Ele diz.

Ele tinha razão eu estava nervosa demais. Sentei-me e encostei-me a ele, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro. "Vai correr tudo bem."

"Sim tudo vai ficar bem." Ele dá-me confiança.

A viagem até este ponto de encontro secreto não foi longa e tendo a vantagem de transportar tudo o que pode ser preciso numa simples mala era fantástico. O Ezra e eu vestimos a roupa de treino/batalha que usamos na escola. Basicamente é um fato que já oferece alguma protecção mágica a quem o usa. O equipamento feminino e masculino é idêntico, calças e casaco pretos bem justos com o nosso símbolo marcado à frente e atrás para que em combate se sabia o que estamos a enfrentar. Na mensagem que escrevi para as meninas pedi que todas trouxessem o seu equipamento.

"Porque escolhemos este sítio?" Eu não conseguia deixar de estar impaciente.

"Relaxa." Ele aplicou alguma magia em mim que me deixou mais leve. "Esta taberna não é muito frequentada, ninguém no conhece e é perto de um portar. Só temos de fazer um pequeno teletransporte e começamos a viagem." Ele diz baixinho.

"Obrigada por me acalmares." Eu sorri para ele.

"Não tens de agradecer linda." Ele beijou-me a testa.

A sineta da porta tocou e as 4 meninas finalmente entraram, todas pareciam preparadas para lutar. Eu sorri e elas fizeram o mesmo. Não dissemos mais nada porque queríamos continuar discretos.

"Vamos meninas." O Ezra indicou para sairmos.

Todas seguimos o Ezra, ele é uma espécie de guia. Ele sabe onde estão todos os portais e eu acho que ele acabou por decorar todo o caminho da viagem só para não ter dúvidas na leitura do mapa.

Ele fez um feitiço básico para criar o portal. "Depois de vocês minhas senhoras." Ele indica para iniciarmos a passagem muito cavalheiro.

Fomos parar a um grande campo deserto. "É aqui que começa?" Pergunta a Hanna.

"Ainda não." Diz o Ezra. "Este é um portal antigo que nos leva mais perto, agora vamos fazer um teletransporte." Diz ele.

"Têm tudo o que vão precisar? Os talismãs?" Eu pergunto. Todos tiram os colares com os pendentes para fora do casaco, já não havia perigo de alguém ver. "Estão em harmonia com os talismãs?" Todos concordaram.

"Juntem as mãos." O Ezra pede. "Eu nunca fiz um teletransporte com tantas pessoas." Diz ele.

"Vamos concentrar a nossa energia no Ezra o teletransporte leva muita energia." Eu instruo.

Todos fechamos os olhos e deixamos o Ezra fazer a sua especialidade.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos não estava preparada para…

* * *

 **Pergunta importante! O que esperam que aconteça depois da viagem? Têm algum pequeno desejo para esta história?**

 **Muito obrigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27 pelos últimos comentários! ^^**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	32. A batalha final 2

O ar estava pesado, o sol não brilhava, parecia noite. Uma noite sem lua e deprimente. Apenas a luz da varinha no Ezra está ligada até agora, mas rapidamente as quatro meninas e eu ligamos as nossas varinhas em conjunto.

"Já percebi porque toda a gente morre neste sítio. É horrível, sujo e cheira mal." Diz a Hanna.

Todos rimos, na verdade era mais do que isso.

"E se criarmos luz artificial?" Diz a Alison.

"Sim também podemos colocar um guia de luz e saber se o caminho é seguro." Diz a Spencer.

"Porque não fazem isso?" Pergunto.

As duas fizeram os feitiços. Luzes verdes piscavam no chão e o céu em vez de negro estava cinzento claro como se fosse um dia cheio de nuvens densas. Agora já podíamos ver a árvores mortas e retorcidas à nossa volta. Eu, o Ezra, a Hanna e a Emily fizemos vários feitiços de protecção.

"Cheira a morte." Diz o Ezra olhando para todas. "Nunca se afastem do grupo sem todos saberem."

O guia que a Spencer colocou continuou a emitir a luz verde para um caminho estreito, mas que se parecia alargar. "Não vamos perder mais tempo." Eu comecei o meu caminho e eles seguiram-me. Todos atentos e com as varinhas em punho.

* * *

Já estamos a caminhar à pelo menos duas horas e tudo parece igual, não havia nenhum som para além dos nossos passos. Não havia vida na floresta, tudo parecia artificial. "Já pensaram que este sítio pode ser uma ilusão?" Pergunto ao grupo.

"O que queres dizer Ezra?" Pergunta a Alison.

"Que este lugar pode não ser totalmente real. Pode ser um feitiço, um grande feitiço que deixou este lugar assim."

"Achas que consigo reverter o feitiço?" A Aria pergunta.

"É uma boa questão, mas acho melhor não gastares a tua energia desnecessariamente. É apenas uma hipótese e se for verdade depois de destruíres a pedra tudo voltará ao normal."

"Eu acho que o Ezra tem razão, temos de guardar energia." Diz a Spencer.

"Eu acho que não estamos sozinhos." Diz a Emily parando.

"Eu não sinto vida na floresta nem na proximidade." Informo.

"Eu também não sinto nada." Diz a Aria.

"Eu acho que também vi alguma coisa mover-se na floresta." Diz a Hanna recuando para mais perto do grupo.

"Pode não estar vivo." Diz a Emily tirando a espada que tinha nas costas.

"O quê?" A Aria pareceu assustada.

"Fica no meio do grupo Aria e concentra-te." Disse-lhe. Ela mordeu o lábio e concordou.

"Acham que estão a trás de nós?" Pergunta a Alison.

"Eu posso ver de cima." Digo transformando-me numa águia.

 _Aria! Têm de sair do chão AGORA!_

"Rápido meninas, temos de voar." Digo transformando todas em pequenos rouxinóis.

Antes de fazer a minha transformação algo arranhou o meu braço profundamente. Eu não me posso transformar em ave agora e a dor era intensa. Vi-me em pouco tempo cercada por cadáveres e sem escapatória possível. Fiz paralisações avançadas, mas não resultaram. Tentei afastá-los com magia, mas também não estava a resultar. De alguma forma os mortos-vivos são resistentes à magia e pareciam estar a multiplicar-se. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico chamei a minha vassoura que estava na mala, mas com a falta de concentração e a dor não estavam a deixar acontecer nada.

Eu tentei afastar-me deles para correr, mas o caminho já estava obstruído.

 _Estou a caminho!_

Eu olhei para o céu. O Ezra tinha assumido a forma do Pegasus, afastou alguns seres com os cascos e conseguiu pousar para eu montar. Já no céu vi um dragão. No inicio assustei-me, mas depois percebi que o dragão tinha a mesma energia da Spencer. Ela cuspiu fogo para o chão e queimou todos os cadáveres.

 _Vai ficar tudo bem Aria, eu vou curar-te._

Eu apenas abracei o pescoço dele com pouca força para não o aleijar. Ele voou por mais algum tempo, talvez uns 20 minutos até voltarmos ao chão. As meninas já tinham voltado à volta original e voavam nas suas vassouras. Desci do dorso do Ezra com a ajuda delas e sentei-me nunca rocha.

Eu fiquei abalada com o que aconteceu. "Meu Deus Aria! Está pior." Diz a Hanna vendo a ferida.

"A culpa é toda minha devia ter feito a minha transformação em conjunto com a vossa. Eu deixei-me vulnerável."

"Não digas isso!" Diz a Emily. "Tu sacrificaste a tua segurança pela nossa, tu és uma heroína. Tentaste lutar, mas nem sempre podemos gerir tudo. Somos uma equipa Aria." Diz ela.

"Eu sei." Eu chorei pela dor física.

"Tu és muito forte querida, nunca duvides." O Ezra aproxima-se de mim depois de recuperar o fôlego por me transportar por tanto tempo. Ele limpou as minhas lágrimas. "Não chores mais." Ele viu a ferida. "Podes limpá-la Hanna?" Ele pergunta.

A Hanna usou a varinha para limpar a ferida com água limpa. Ardeu, mas tentei aguentar.

Depois o Ezra tapou a zona com a mão e usou o seu talismã para curar a minha ferida. Eu senti o formigueiro de energia no meu braço. Quando ele retirou a mão a pele estava perfeita, nunca ninguém imaginaria que tinha uma ferida tão feia alguns segundos antes.

"Uau!" Eu toquei na pele. "Obrigada." Eu sorri para o Ezra. "Por tudo."

"Estarei sempre aqui para ti. Aconteça o que acontecer." Ele diz ajudando-me a levantar.

"Devíamos encontrar um lugar seguro para passar a noite."

"Eu acho que devíamos continuar e ver o que encontramos." Diz a Emily. "Um lugar alto é melhor para nos protegermos."

"Que tal ali." A Hanna apontou para uma montanha a alguns quilómetros de distância.

"Vamos usar as vassouras ou não chegaremos antes da noite. O feitiço que fiz só vai durar mais algumas horas." Diz a Alison.

Todos montamos as vassouras e continuamos a viagem. Provavelmente quando estivermos próximos da Pedra Sagrada não vamos conseguir usar as vassouras por isso é melhor aproveitar enquanto podemos.

Encontramos um bom esconderijo quando chegámos à montanha, armamos a tenda mágica que trouxe na mala, fizemos um feitiço de ilusão para nenhuma criatura nos conseguir ver e ficámos com duas pessoas de guarda por precaução. Primeiro turno seria da Alison e da Hanna.

Todos tínhamos o nosso "quarto", eu e o Ezra entrámos numa das divisões da tenda e rapidamente adormecemos devido à exaustão.

* * *

 **Pegasus *.* tinha de aparecer!**

 **Muito obrigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27 pelo apoio espectacular!**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	33. A batalha final 3

"Aria? Ezra? É a vossa vez." Diz a Spencer.

Nós saímos da tenda e sentamo-nos junto ao fogo para aquecer pois estava bastante frio aqui.

O Ezra ainda parecia cansado. "Estás bem?" Eu afastei o cabelo dos seus olhos.

"Apenas dormimos 6 horas e fui acordando de vez em quando." Ele bocejou.

"Não te devias ter transportado por tanto tempo agora estás cansado."

"Tu não és muito pesada eu estou bem." Ele diz. Ele parecia um pouco pensativo. "Eu sinto que falhei contigo."

"Porquê?"

Ele atirou um pau para a fogueira. "Deixei que te fizessem mal."

"Mas não foi culpa tua, tu não podias adivinhar. Não te sintas mal, eu estou bem agora."

Ele deu-me um sorriso ligeiro. "Temos mais 3 horas e depois continuamos, mas antes temos de discutir as questões de segurança." Diz ele.

* * *

Agora fico sempre no meio do grupo. O Ezra e a Spencer estão cada um num dos meus lados. A Alison atrás, a Hanna à minha frente e a Emily um pouco mais à frente cortando a vegetação seca que estava mais densa.

"A viagem é muito longa?" Pergunta a Alison.

"Pelo menos mais um dia de viagem, devemos chegar perto amanhã de manhã." Diz o Ezra. "Ter vindo para esta montanha deixou-nos mais perto, mas como saímos do trilho não é tão fácil andar."

"Assim sempre podemos evitar algumas armadilhas." Diz a Hanna.

"Sim isso é óptimo. Fico muito mais feliz por saber que não temos mortos-vivos atrás de nós." Digo mais tranquila.

De vez em quando a Emily utilizava a vassoura para verificar o terreno. Nós não utilizamos as vassouras porque não queremos ser seguidos.

* * *

 **Mais tarde**

"Uau!" Diz a Hanna.

"É incrível." Diz a Aria. "Este totens são bonitos." Eram feitos de pedra e madeira.

"Nós já estamos perto do trilho original, é melhor tomar cuidado." Digo a todas.

"Olhem, estão mais ali." Aponta a Emily. Algo parecia muito errado.

Eram muitos totens abandonados no mesmo sitio. "Podes ver de cima?" Eu pedi-lhe. A Emily levantou voo, mas rapidamente desceu.

"Não consigo voar estável." Diz ela.

"Então entrámos numa armadilha." Diz a Spencer.

"O que fazemos?" A Aria perguntou.

"Fica segura e atenta." Eu disse-lhe. "Um passo em falso e algo pode acontecer."

Flechas começaram a voar contra nós. "CORRAM!" Gritou a Emily. Destruindo algumas delas.

Nós corremos para encontrar um abrigo. "Não sei se estamos seguros." Diz a Hanna.

"É melhor continuarmos não podemos ficar parados." Diz a Alison.

"ARIA CUIDADO!" A Spencer gritou. Quando olhei a própria Spencer correu para ficar à frente da Aria protegendo-a de uma flecha. Por muito boa que a Spencer fosse a flecha foi mais rápida, acertou-lhe no coração e o batimento parou imediatamente.

"Não!" A Aria caiu junto da amiga.

Eu olhei e mais flecha vinham na nossa direcção. "Rápido Alison usa o talismã." As flechas pararam no ar ainda apontadas para nós… não temos muito tempo.

"Aria!" Eu aproximei-me dela. "Temos de ir, não podemos fazer mais nada."

"NÃO!" Ela gritou com raiva, a terra tremeu e algo no ar se moveu. Ela libertou muita energia de repente.

"Ela destruiu as flechas." Diz a Alison atrás de mim.

"Tu podes curá-la não podes Ezra?" A Aria pediu.

"Eu não posso… ela está morta." Disse-lhe. Ela só chorou mais.

"Podes voltar no tempo e salvá-la Alison." Ela pediu.

"Desculpa Aria, eu não posso ir e voltar com ela." Diz a Alison triste.

"Então para que servem a porcaria dos talismãs se não podemos fazer nada com eles?" A Aria estava chateada e bateu no chão com a mão libertando ainda mais energia.

"Aria acalma-te."

"Eu não me quero acalmar!" Ela continuou em pranto. "Eu só quero a minha amiga de volta." Ela agarrou a mão da amiga.

A Aria foi envolvida por mais magia. "Aria!" Eu agarrei-a e puxei-a para longe da Spencer. "Eu não te vou deixar fazer isso!"

"O que ela estava a fazer?" Perguntou a Hanna.

"Ela ia fazer uma ressurreição, mas esse feitiço envolve um sacrifício." Eu explico agarrando a Aria.

"Se a Spencer reviver a Aria morre." A Emily informa.

"Aria, todos adoramos a Spencer, mas a luta dela acabou. A morte dela não pode ser em vão." Diz a Alison.

"Eu não quero que mais ninguém morra… a viagem acabou." Diz a Aria a chorar.

"Não podemos voltar a trás agora!" Diz a Emily. "Todo o esforço foi em vão? Pensa Aria! A Spencer sacrificou-se para te salvar, ela sabia que era desnecessária para o grupo." A Emily começou com um discurso mais agressivo. "Todos nós estamos dispostos a arriscar a vida por ti, o nosso dever nesta viagem é ajudar-te. Tu tens de superar e lutar!"

A Aria deixou de fazer força e eu libertei-a. "Achas que eu não sei?" A voz da Aria foi fria. "Tu não saber como é ser pressionada a fazer algo, eu não pedi nada disto. Eu não quero sacrificar mais vidas por causa de uma PEDRA ESTÚPIDA! Eu vou continuar a viagem sozinha." Ela disse.

"O quê?" Todos dissemos em uníssono.

"Aria, não vamos tomar decisões precipitadas." Eu tentei que ela olhasse para mim.

"Não foste apenas tu que perdeste uma amiga Aria, todos perdemos." A Hanna disse com lágrimas nos olhos. "No entanto, eu não tenho medo Aria. Eu quero lutar contigo. _Girls Power!_ " Ela tentou dizer animada, mas falhou.

"Hanna…" A Aria voltou-se para ela e abraçou a amiga.

"Eu estou contigo Aria." Alison abraçou as duas.

"Eu também." Diz a Emily juntando-se ao grupo.

Eu não tinha de dizer nada e apenas abracei o grupo que transmitiu energia da esperança à Aria.

Quando nos afastamos a Aria olhou para o corpo da Spencer. Ela estava muito triste. "Vamos continuar, ela ia querer continuar." Diz a Aria olhando para trás antes de voltar a andar.

"Vamos querida." Eu tento consolá-la.

A Aria não voltou a ter o mesmo brilho no olhar, podia sentir a angustia e o pequeno vazio dela pela morte da melhor amiga. Ela não disse nada e apenas andou seguindo o caminho traçado pelo feitiço que a amiga morta tinha feito.

* * *

 **Desculpem!**

 **Muito obrigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27 pelo apoio! Eu prometo que vou compensar isto, mas as más noticias ainda agora começaram... :/**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	34. A batalha final 4

**Nessa noite**

A Aria não falou muito depois do acidente. Hoje foi um dia mais cansativo do que o de ontem, montámos a tenda e formámos os turnos.

"Ezra?" A Aria vem até mim e eu voltei-me para ela. "Podes fazer um feitiço para eu dormir?"

"Eu vou falar com a Hanna. Eu acho que ela te pode ajudar melhor do que eu." Deita-te, ela já vai. Ela não reclamou e entrou novamente na tenda.

"A morte da Spencer abalou-a muito." Diz a Alison.

Eu concordei.

"Nós decidimos homenagear a Spencer quando tudo terminar." Diz a Hanna.

"É uma boa ideia. Hanna? Podes ajudar a Aria a adormecer? Usa a Harpa, dá-lhe algum sonho feliz."

"Eu já volto." Ela diz entrando na tenda.

"Eu e a Emily fazemos o primeiro turno Ezra. Fica com a Aria e descansa um pouco." A Alison diz.

Eu concordei e entrei na tenda, voltando à divisão que partilho com a Aria. A Hanna estava de joelhos ao lado dela. A Aria já parecia um pouco inconsciente, muito perto de adormecer.

"Lembras-te de quando eras criança Aria?" A Hanna começou a falar com ela.

"Sim." A Aria respondeu sonolenta, mas nunca abriu os olhos.

"Aqueles dias de chuva em que saltavas nas poças de água. O que sentes?"

"Eu sentia-me livre e sempre problemas."

"Estavas feliz?"

"Sim, estava feliz."

"Podes continuar a brincar nas poças água."

"E se a mãe vier ralhar?" Ela pergunta.

"Ela nunca irá ralhar, ela pode brincar contigo." Diz a Hanna.

A Aria sorri antes de cair num sono profundo.

"Obrigada Hanna." Eu sussurrei.

"De nada, ela precisa da nossa força, especialmente da tua. Até já!"

"Até já." Ela sai da divisão.

Deitei-me, beijei a sua testa e tentei adormecer.

* * *

"Ezra!" O sussurro da Hanna acordou-me. "É o nosso turno."

Esta noite o turno é de 4 horas para poupar a Aria da vigia. Levantei-me e trocamos com a Emily e a Alison.

"Boa noite meninas." Elas entraram dizendo adeus.

"A Aria está a dormir bem?" A Hanna pergunta.

"Sim, ela sorriu algumas vezes enquanto dormia. Eu tenho medo que esta viagem lhe faça mal."

"Achas que devemos desistir?"

"Eu acho que já passamos por muitos desafios para desistir agora, mas tenho medo que a Aria não seja mais a mesma depois desta viagem."

"Achas que está a afectá-la?"

"Eu acho que a viagem está a afectar todos, nenhum de nós será o mesmo quando tudo terminar. Eu sinto-me crescer mentalmente a cada segundo, eu acho que os talismãs também estão a influenciar a nossa performance."

"Eu também me sinto mais forte." Ela concordou.

"A nossa atitude tem de mudar, temos de mostrar à Aria o que ela quer. Ela está hesitante."

"Tens algum plano?"

* * *

Parece que já não tinha aquela sensação de perda. Passei a mão no espaço que pertencia ao Ezra e estava frio. Ele está lá fora? Reparei no relógio e já passaram quase 8 horas desde que adormeci.

Ouvi risos lá fora e por isso espreitei para o exterior. Eles estavam juntos à volta da fogueira e alguma coisa os estava a alegrar.

"Eu acho que está na hora de fazer a noite dia." Diz a Alison usando o poder do relógio para aclarar o céu. Só faltava a Spencer a dizer algo inteligente enquanto retirava o feitiço de ilusão do acampamento.

"Bom dia Aria." Diz a Hanna acordando-me do meu pensamento.

"Bom dia." Respondi com um leve sorriso.

"Vejo que dormiste bem." Diz a Emily olhando para mim. "Hoje é um grande dia, vamos chegar à Pedra."

"Anima-te Aria! Eu vou arrumar tudo." Diz a Alison entrando na tenda com as outras meninas.

Eu e o Ezra ficamos sozinhos cá fora. Eu fui até ele, abracei-o e respirei fundo. O cheiro dele acalma-me. "Desculpa por parecer ausente."

"Eu percebo a tua dor Aria, todos nós percebemos e sentimos o mesmo." Ele diz.

"Estamos bem?" Eu estava a referir-me à nossa relação amorosa.

"Porque perguntas isso?"

"Porque me deixaste sozinha esta noite. Não querias a minha companhia?"

"Eu adoro a tua companhia, mas tu precisavas descansar então eu fiquei de vigia." Ele explica. "Eu não me estou a tentar afastar de ti se é isso que pensas." Ele beijou a minha cabeça.

"Sinto falta de nós. Como era antes de todo este alvoroço."

"Tudo vai voltar a ser como era, estamos quase lá." Ele inclinou-se para me beijar e eu não neguei o acto de amor.

"Pombinhos! É hora de ir." Diz a Alison atirando-me a minha mala.

* * *

Chegámos a um grande campo sem nada, apenas terra. Lá no fundo estava a gruta onde estaria a Pedra que tenho de destruir.

"Vejam. As luzes do feitiço da Spencer estão vermelhas." Eu observei.

"Vamos ver o que é." Diz a Emily.

"Não, eu acho que não devemos ir."

"Tudo bem, então vamos embora." Todos viram costas e começam a voltar.

"Esperem."

Eles olharam para trás. "Não vens?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Mas…" Eu olhei novamente para as luzes vermelhas e ao longe a entrada da gruta.

"A decisão é tua Aria." Diz a Hanna. "Não deves fazer isto por nós, mas por ti. TU é que nos convidaste para esta viagem."

"Vocês sabem que não posso abandonar a missão, estamos muito perto. Não me interpretem mal, mas temos de pensar antes de avançar." Todos se voltaram a aproximar de mim. "Temos de compreender o que pode ser o ataque e como defender. Eu não posso perder mais nenhum de vocês."

"Ok, faz sentido. Alguma ideia de como saber quais podem ser os ataques?" Pergunta a Emily.

"Atira uma flecha Emily." Um raio atingiu a flecha que incendiou o ar.

"Temos a protecção para os raios, não é?"

"Sim." O Ezra confirma.

A Hanna experimenta usar a vassoura, mas não tem sucesso.

"Ir a voar está fora de hipótese." Disse. Agarrei uma pedra, atirei para o chão e rapidamente afundou. "São areias movediças?"

"Vou tornar o terreno sólido." Diz a Hanna usando a Harpa.

Eu atiro desta vez um ramo. Espinhos aproximadamente da minha altura saíram da terra e voltaram a recolher-se.

"Assim morremos ao primeiro passo." Diz a Alison.

O Ezra atirou uma pedra e o mesmo aconteceu. "Ouviram isto?"

"O quê Ezra?"

Ele transformou-se em gato e olhou para a floresta. Eu atirei outro galho e ele continuou atento.

Ele voltou à forma humana. "Eu ouvi vozes."

"Vozes? Aqui não há ninguém." Diz a Hanna.

"O que dizem?" Perguntei.

" _Ele está aqui._ Dizem isso repetidamente."

"Apenas quando atiro alguma coisa?"

"Sim."

"Temos de saber o que são estas vozes."

"Emily e Alison ficam aqui. Eu, o Ezra e a Hanna vamos procurar as vozes." Eles concordaram. "Atirem pedras e galhos para o terreno. Nós voltamos em breve."

* * *

 **Eu tenho sempre tanta vontade de dizer tudo o que vai acontecer quando leio os vossos comentários xD** **Obrigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27 pelo apoio!**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	35. A batalha final 5

O Ezra transformou-se em gato e começou a indicar o caminho. Eu não conseguia perceber nada, mas assim que entrámos na floresta mais densa podia ouvir um burburinho. Parecia vir de algumas árvores altas.

 _Eu acho que são as árvores, elas estão constantemente a informar alguém ou alguma coisa._ Diz-me o Ezra.

"São as árvores." Digo à Hanna.

O Ezra volta à forma humana. "Podes usar a Harpa para encantar as árvores." Diz-lhe o Ezra.

"Como faço isso?" Ela pergunta.

Eu comecei a remexer a minha mala à procura do livro com os feitiços específicos. Assim que consegui o feitiço mostrei-lho. "É nível avançado."

"Nível avançado? Eu não vou conseguir." Ela diz.

"Claro que vais, eu e o talismã vamos te ajudar." Digo-lhe. Fizemos talismã flutuar à nossa frente e partilhamos a energia. "Tu fazes o feitiço e eu amplio."

Ela concordou e concentrou-se ao máximo. Assim que ela começou, uma doce melodia começou a ser tocada pela Harpa. Eu ampliei o som para toda a proximidade.

"Pararam." Diz o Ezra assim que terminamos o feitiço.

"Vamos ver se resultou."

Corremos de volta para as nossas amigas. "Parou." Dizem elas e atiram uma pedra para demonstrar.

"Se é seguro para avançar." Indiquei. Fui a primeira a pisar no solo estranho. Nada aconteceu por isso andei. "É seguro, vamos lá."

Nós alcançamos pelo menos metade do caminho quando a terra tremeu. "O que foi isto?" O Ezra perguntou.

"Eu não sei, pensei que era seguro." Digo.

"Corram já estamos perto!" Diz a Alison.

"Eu acho que vamos ter problemas pessoal." Diz a Hanna apontando para o chão mais à frente. Parecia que algo estava a sair de dentro de terra. Olhei e à volta e vi pelo menos mais dois buracos do mesmo modo.

A Emily agarrou no arco tradicional e atirou uma flecha que foi novamente destruída por um raio. "Tens de utilizar o talismã Emily, as flechas de madeira não vão resultar." Ela tirou o pendente e colocou-o em tamanho real. Era um arco lindo!

Quando ela atirou atingiu o estranho ser de pedra que estava a sair de dentro da terra e eliminou-o. "RÁPIDO! Eu protejo a retaguarda." Diz ela. Nós movemo-nos mais rápido. Mesmo antes de entrarmos na gruta um dos seres saltou à nossa frente e com mestria a Emily acertou-lhe directamente na cabeça.

"Temos um problema. É muito pesado e está a obstruir a passagem." Diz a Hanna.

Antes que alguém tentasse movê-lo eu afastei-o com facilidade e sem usar a varinha. Todos abriram a boca e olharam para mim. "O que foi? Entrem rápido." Disse.

"Foi impressionante amor! Aquilo pesava toneladas." Diz-me o Ezra.

"Com a adrenalina nem senti o peso." Eu olhei para o interior escuro. "Preparem-se."

Eu acendi com um feitiço todas as tochas que estavam no nosso caminho. Os outros tinham os talismãs em punho quando andámos mais fundo na gruta onde estava a Pedra.

Haviam vários túneis, entrámos e saímos em todos. "Este sítio parece uma casa." Diz a Alison.

"Sim é estranho." Diz o Ezra. "A Pedra deve estar neste túnel." Era o último túnel por isso tinha de ser mesmo aquele.

Percorremos o corredor até vermos a Pedra envolvida numa névoa, todos avançamos para entraram nessa névoa, mas todos foram projectados contra as paredes menos eu. "Apenas o criador pode destruir." Disse baixinho pegando na pedra. Automaticamente conectou-se a mim sem fazer nada. Eu podia sentir a energia e as lembranças bateram em mim. Tal como eles se lembravam de pequenas memórias que os talismãs lhes mostravam a pedra estava a mostrar-me como a destruir, mas algo parecia estar errado. Tudo o que lemos nos livros parecia mentira por um segundo duvidei se devia destruir a Pedra.

 _Eu tenho de fazer o correto!_ Basicamente vou arriscar a minha vida, voltar no tempo e lutar…

Olhei para os meus amigos. A Alison e a Hanna estavam inconscientes com a pancada forte na parede da gruta. A Emily tinha um ferimento no braço que eu corei imediatamente e o Ezra estava apenas atordoado. Eu fui até ele. "Eu sei o que tenho de fazer." Disse-lhe.

"Pela forma como disseste parece ser mau." Ele diz.

"Eu tenho de ir até ele."

"Não!"

"Sozinha."

"NÃO!"

"Confias em mim?"

"Aria!" Ele começou a chorar e fez-me chorar.

"Está tudo bem. Nós já chegamos tão longe."

"Mas eu vou perder-te, eu sinto."

"Tu nunca me vais perder, eu estou contigo sempre." Eu dei-lhe a mão e entrelacei os dedos com ele. "Estamos ligados." Eu beijei-o com força, como se a minha vida dependesse disso, como se fosse o nosso último beijo. Podia mesmo ser o último beijo, depois de saltar no tempo tudo é uma incerteza. "Eu não vou parar de lutar Ezra. Eu vou voltar para ti, custe o que custar." Encostei a testa na dele.

"Tu és uma guerreira." Ele diz com lágrimas. "Tu és mais forte do que podes imaginar." Ele diz com soluços.

"Não chores mais." Eu limpei as suas lágrimas e dei-lhe um beijo breve. "Eu tenho de ir."

Ele deu-me o colar com o talismã dele. A Emily entregou-me o seu e abraçou-me. Recuperei o talismã da Alison e da Hanna. "Cuidem delas."

Eles concordaram.

"Eu amo-te!" O Ezra disse.

"Eu também te amo!"

Girei o mecanismo do relógio e coloquei a data e a hora que sabia muito bem. E…

* * *

Ela só pode viajar no tempo por 10 minutos, era o tempo que ela tem para matar o mago e destruir a Pedra. Eu sei que ela é capaz, mas tenho medo que do que o mago pode também ser capaz de fazer.

A Hanna e a Alison tomam consciência novamente. "A Aria?"

"Ela viajou no tempo para enfrentar o mago. Neste momento tem apenas mais 2 minutos, ela deve estar a voltar em breve." Digo. Eu estava já muito nervoso, mas tentei manter um pensamento positivo.

Um clarão iluminou o espaço, mas…

* * *

 **Tantas questões em aberto... Novo arco na terça feira! A próxima semana vai ser bem agitada, capítulos ou histórias todos os dias. ;)**

 **Muito o** **brigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27! Os vossos comentários fazem o meu dia.**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	36. (5ºARCO) O Novo Mundo 1

**(6ºARCO) O Novo Mundo**

Um forte clarão impediu-nos de olhar, mas eu podia distinguir uma figura. Assim que a luz cessou todos olhamos. As meninas gritaram e abriram a boca sem saber bem como reagir, mas eu ainda estava em choque. Não pode ser… não pode estar a acontecer.

A Spencer estava à nossa frente atordoada e chorou quando nos viu. Tinha os quatro talismãs e a varinha da Aria.

"Onde ela está?" Eu perguntei em pânico. "ONDE ESTÁ A ARIA!" Eu abanei-a e as outras agarraram-me.

"Tem calma Ezra." Diz a Alison. "Vamos deixar a Spencer explicar o que aconteceu."

"Porque tens a varinha dela? Como é que sei que é mesmo a Spencer? Nós vimos a Spencer morrer, pode ser o mago disfarçado." Digo.

As outras olharam para a Spencer à procura de uma explicação. "Sou mesmo eu. Foi a Aria que me deu os talismãs e a varinha."

"Eu ainda me lembro de te ver morrer." Diz a Emily.

"A Aria criou uma ilusão e salvou-me. Nós escondemo-nos na floresta e então ela explicou-me que não podia mudar a história da nossa viagem porque isso mudaria o rumo da história." Ela deu-me a Semente e a varinha da Aria e entregou os outros talismãs às amigas. "Podes verificar que sou mesmo eu Ezra." Ela diz.

Eu coloquei a minha magia sobre ela e rastreei. "Não pode ser." Eu chorei. "É ela." Eu senti-me sem uma parte, a Aria perdeu-se no tempo. Como é que ela foi capaz de me fazer isto.

"Temos de fazer uma coisa que ela me pediu. Precisamos sair daqui." Ela vem até mim. "Eu preciso de te explicar algumas coisas, em privado."

Eu concordei, mas nem sabia se queria realmente saber. Eu quero explicações, mas ainda tenho medo das razões da Aria.

"A Aria ainda tem a chance de voltar? Ela está bem?" A Hanna pergunta.

"Ela parecia-me bem quando esteve comigo." Diz a Spencer sem abrir muito o jogo. "Vamos lá fora?"

"Deves derramar o conteúdo desta saqueta e dizer _novam vitam_ " A Spencer diz-me.

"Nova vida?" A Hanna pergunta.

Eu peguei na saqueta e libertei o pó que tinha no interior. " _novam vitam"_ Disse.

Nada aparentemente aconteceu, mas do nada vegetação começou a crescer e tudo mudou.

"Wow!" Diz a Alison assim que vê o céu azul e o sol a aquecer o ambiente. "Vejam a Terra ainda está ali."

As nossas memórias ainda não foram mudadas. Talvez aquelas palavras nos limpem a mente e nos tragam novas recordações.

"Podemos voltar?" Pergunto antes de chamar a minha vassoura que ficou ao meu lado.

"Eu suponho que sim. A Aria disse que temos de ser os líderes agora." Diz a Emily. "Temos de fazer alguma coisa e assumir a posse no Castelo Supremo, onde estão todos os responsáveis dos mundos."

"Vão na frente, eu vou lá ter." Disse ficando para trás com a Spencer.

"Tens de ter força agora Ezra, nós vamos encontrar uma forma de trazer a Aria de volta." Diz a Hanna antes de partir. Eu sorri para ela e deixei-me ficar. Nunca me senti tão deprimido antes.

Nós ficámos sozinhos. "Ela disse-me para te dizer que te ama." Diz ela.

Ela mal começou e eu já sentia lágrimas nos meus olhos.

"Ela sabia que não podia voltar, apenas pode voltar o mesmo número de pessoas que viaja." Ela acrescenta.

"Ela ficou presa num lugar escuro e sem vida, sozinha." Eu disse. "Como deixaste isso acontecer?"

"Ela não me deu a opção de ficar." Ela parecia triste por mim. "Ela contou-me a verdade sobre o mago." Eu olhei para ela à espera de uma explicação. "A Terra e os humanos foi algo planeado."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Os primeiros humanos eram feiticeiros, todos com os 4 poderes."

"O quê?"

"Isso explica porque a Aria tem os 4 poderes, não é? E porque os relacionamentos com humanos é algo proibido." Eu concordei. "Os ancestrais tinham a Pedra Sagrada, usaram-na para retirar os poderes e mandar pessoas para a Terra. O tal mago conseguiu roubar a Pedra e impediu que tudo continuasse. Depois disso os ancestrais perseguiram pessoas com os 4 poderes e mataram-nas." Ela explica.

"Isso é uma história impressionante."

"Alguns feiticeiros puros procuraram o mago que tinha a Pedra que lhes podia dar poderes especiais e assim criou Híbridos ou Indefinidos. Todos ficaram em segredo por anos antes de assumirem o comando, mas o mago sacrificou-se numa batalha com os ancestrais e eles fecharam-no aqui." Ela apontou para a gruta.

"A Aria disse-me que o mago não era uma pessoa má, mas que os outros membros puros queriam prevalecer a raça dominante. Ele sabia que a Aria viria e sem resistência destruíram a Pedra juntos porque ele não sabia como o fazer sozinho."

"Isso quer dizer o quê?" Perguntei.

"Eu não sei ao certo Ezra. Parece que os ancestrais foram os responsáveis por tudo isto, eles tinham de criar uma história que nos levasse a destruir a Pedra."

"Mas se foram eles que criaram este lugar porque não destruíram eles a Pedra?"

"Apenas o criador pode destruir."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Que apenas pessoas com os quatro poderes podiam fazê-lo e que tinha de abdicar de tudo."

"Abdicar?"

"Ezra, para os puros as únicas falhas são os sujeitos que nascem com os 4 poderes. Quando destruíram a Pedra os Híbridos apenas perdem o poder que foi acrescentado."

"Isso quer dizer que… a Aria ficou sem poderes?"

A Spencer concordou. "Quando destruíram o talismã, destruíram a fonte de energia. Todos os humanos ficaram permanentemente humanos sem energia em segundo plano."

"Tu estás a dizer-me que a Aria ficou presa no passado sem magia? Ela vai morrer, tu deixaste-a para morrer." Eu disse furioso.

"Ezra, a Aria é muito inteligente, ela vai saber como se desenrascar."

"Eu vou voltar no tempo para a ajudar."

"Sabes que não podes fazer muito."

"Posso tomar o lugar dela."

"E continuar com uma relação impossível?" Ela pergunta. "Temos de reunir e encontrar outra solução."

"Eu quero a Aria de volta custe o que custar."

* * *

 **OHHHH a Aria está perdida...**

 **Eu sei que me farto de perguntar isto, mas agora que já sabem mais um pouco da história o que querem que aconteça para o final?**

 **Muito o** **brigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27!** **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	37. O Novo Mundo 2

Estava no Castelo Supremo com as outras e contei tudo o que a Spencer me disse.

"Se a Aria sabia que ia ficar sem poderes porque aceitou destruir a Pedra? Nós podíamos ter tirado a magia que estava naquele local com os talismãs e como tínhamos a Pedra ainda conseguíamos devolver os poderes aos humanos."

"A mente dos humanos foi deturpada, vocês podem ver toda aquela tecnologia e guerras. Eles estão a destruir-se a eles mesmos, não podíamos dar-lhes poderes senão seria o caos. Destruindo o quinto talismã tudo ficou como estava e todos os que tinham a Pedra como fonte de poder ficaram sem magia, foi um pequeno sacrifício para algo melhor."

"Isso quer dizer que se destruirmos todos os talismãs ficamos apenas humanos?" Pergunta a Alison.

"Sim." Eu disse.

"Vocês acham que os ancestrais esconderam os talismãs para evitar que alguém os destruísse?" Pergunta a Hanna.

"Quem podia querer destruir os talismãs de cada elemento? Ainda por cima o feitiço para os encontrar estava num livro." Pergunta a Emily.

"Eu acho que apenas alguém com um dos talismãs ou com os 4 elementos podia fazer o feitiço para descobrir os outros talismãs. Não havia mais ninguém para além da Aria." Digo.

"E se existia alguma pessoa escondida?" Pergunta a Alison. "Ou se eles desconfiavam de alguém."

"Existe muita coisa que foi escondida e nós não sabemos o que fazer. O talismã ainda não me disse o que fazer." Disse confuso.

"Eu acho que devemos descansar, a viagem tirou muita energia a todos nós e depois pensamos melhor no que vamos fazer." Disse a Alison.

* * *

Não foi uma boa noite de sono para mim, eu não parei de sonhar com a Aria sozinha e mal. Levantei-me ainda cedo e vi melhor o meu quarto, tudo estava cuidadosamente guardado e eu tinha pequenos flashbacks de ter sido eu a arrumar o quarto. É como se tivesse existido outro eu com uma vida paralela. As minhas coisas e algumas da Aria estavam no quarto.

Nessa tarde reunimo-nos na sala de reuniões e discutimos algumas antigas regras do mundo mágico.

"E a Aria? Temos de procurar uma solução para a trazermos de volta." Pergunto.

"A Aria não é uma prioridade, agora temos todo o mundo mágico nas nossas mãos. A Aria escolheu tomar o lugar da Spencer não podemos fazer nada agora." Diz a Alison.

"Como podes dizer isso? A Aria é uma prioridade." Digo com raiva. "Ela está perdida e sem poderes, como podes dizer que não é uma prioridade."

"Olha não me interpretes mal, a Aria é importante, mas agora temos uma responsabilidade maior com outras pessoas." Ela responde.

"Para mim o mundo mágico até podia estar a desaparecer. A Aria ainda é mais importante."

"Ouve o que estás a dizer, estás a sacrificar milhões de feiticeiros por apenas uma pessoa. Mesmo que ela seja o amor da tua vida, temos de ser conscientes nas nossas decisões."

"Vocês não me vão ajudar." Eu levantei-me para sair.

"Ezra, não é isso que queria dizer." Ela grita para mim.

"Eu não quero ouvir mais nada." Saí da sala para o andar superior onde era o meu quarto.

Eu ainda me sentia estranho por entrar no quarto é como se tivesse sempre vivido aqui. Abri a gaveta onde sabia que estavam fotografias dela. A mesma que tirámos no dia do baile do amor. Ela estava tão linda nesse dia, particularmente deslumbrante. Tinha também algumas selfies que ela tirou na casa dos pais e ainda aquele dia do oceanário antes da viagem. Parece que foi há muito tempo, mas passou apenas uma semana.

Abracei as imagens e deitei-me na cama, senti um peso sobre mim, era cansaço e tristeza.

* * *

"Ezra?" Ouvi bater e acordei. Era a Spencer. "Como estás?" Ela pergunta.

A Spencer estava sempre por perto para meu suporte ultimamente, acho que ela se sente culpada pela Aria.

"Eu estou bem."

Ela entrou mais no quarto e pegou algumas imagens. Ela sorri ligeiramente e senta-se na beira da cama. "Eu sinto muito Ezra."

"Spencer..."

"Eu sei que a culpa é minha." Ela diz rapidamente. "A Aria é um buraco na vida de todas nós, não apenas teu."

"Eu sei."

"Ela é muito bonita e parece sempre tão feliz." Ela comenta as fotografias antes de as deixar sobre a cama. "As meninas e eu fizemos algo em homenagem a ela, está no jardim da entrada do castelo."

Levantei-me e ela seguiu-me. Ao sair do castelo e logo me deparei com uma "estátua" da Aria. Ela estava feita com os quatro elementos, uma mistura de barro e flores, sobre água calma que lembrava um espelho no chão, numa das mãos tinha uma labareda, na outra um relógio e no ombro estava uma pequena coruja.

Tenho a certeza que a Aria acharia lindo, mas para mim ver a imagem dela novamente só me lembrava dor. "Ela iria gostar." Digo antes de entrar no castelo novamente.

"Ezra, preciso que vejas ver uma coisa." A Hanna intercepta o meu caminho.

"O que é?"

"Algo nos calabouços, precisamos de ti." Ela diz. Eu e a Spencer corremos com ela escadas a baixo.

As prisões eram enormes, muitas pessoas estavam a lidar com a sua pena. O andar inferior às prisões cheirava a podridão. A Alison e a Emily estavam mais à frente.

"O que se passa?"

"Descobrimos alguma coisa. Hanna podes limpar tudo?" A Emily pede.

A Hanna limpa tudo com uma onda de água e o ambiente ficou mais respirável. "Como descobriram isto?" Olhando para a parede antiga.

"Eu tive uma visão." A Alison diz.

Toco na escrita antiga que estava gravada na parede. Haviam quatro pequenas ranhuras e por cima de cada as insígnias dos elementos.

"Têm de colocar os talismãs em cada buraco." Diz a Spencer decifrando a escrita.

"O que está no outro lado?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não diz."

Eu coloquei a Semente e elas os outros talismãs. A terra tremeu e a parede começou a mover-se. Tochas acenderam para uma grande sala.

"Os ancestrais não tinham medo que alguém destruísse os talismãs, eles tinham medo que alguém encontrasse este lugar."

* * *

 **Muito o** **brigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27! Eu adoraria ter tempo suficiente para publicar todos os dias (para sempre) xD eu realmente adoro escrever para os meus leitores. Eu fico muito feliz por vocês ficarem felizes em ler as minhas histórias. *.***

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	38. O Novo Mundo 3

Dentro da abertura estavam uma grande sala onde haviam livros antigos e algumas poções muito raras ou que nunca ouvi falar. Eu vi a toda a secção do elemento terra, tudo estava organizado e foi fácil perceber o que era tudo aquilo.

"Tem muito pó. Quase não consigo respirar." Diz a Hanna.

A Alison fez um feitiço e limpou o ar de todo o pó e sujidade existente.

"São diários e armas." Diz a Emily pegando numa espada muito pesada.

"Sim no meu também tem informações histórias e poções." Digo. "Talvez seja mais fácil encontrar respostas agora."

"Eu posso ajudar-vos." A Spencer oferece. "Podemos encontrar uma forma de usar o relógio para ajudar a Aria." Ela diz indo para a secção de ar. Eu segui atrás dela.

"Achas que podemos encontrar alguma coisa?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Provavelmente a solução é mais simples do que pensamos." Ela diz folheando um caderno. "Nós temos aqui informação prática incrível."

"Posso vos ajudar?" A Hanna vem ter connosco.

"Claro Hanna. A Emily e a Alison não querem ajudar?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim elas querem, mas a Alison ainda acha que tu estás chateado com ela e a Emily ficou com ela só para não ficar sozinha."

"Devias ir falar com a Alison." A Spencer diz. "Nós ficamos aqui à procura."

Eu concordei e fui até à sala principal. A Alison estava a tentar fazer algum tipo de feitiço com o relógio enquanto olhava para um livro de anotações. Do nada dois jovens apareceram na sala.

 _"Achas que o que fizemos foi correto?" O jovem de Terra diz._

 _"Ele merecia por se colocar contra nós, ele deve ficar fechado até destruir a Pedra." Diz o outro de Fogo._

 _"E se ele não destruir a Pedra?"_

 _"Então vai ficar lá para sempre e vamos enviar alguém capaz de destruir a Pedra." Diz o jovem de Fogo antes de sair._

 _O rapaz de Terra pareceu abatido e então ele desapareceu._

"Aquilo aconteceu mesmo?" Pergunto.

"Sim é uma lembrança que ficou gravada neste diário." A Alison diz.

"Alison, eu peço desculpa por ter reagido daquela forma. Eu percebo que as nossas responsabilidades são muito importantes, mas eu não consigo tirar a Aria da minha cabeça."

"Está tudo bem Ezra. Eu também não queria dizer que a Aria não tem importância."

"Então estamos bem?"

"Sim." Ela sorri para mim.

"Podes me mostrar a Aria?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ela concordou e usou o relógio. As cinco meninas apareceram e a Aria parecia particularmente feliz.

 _"Vejam, o Ezra ofereceu-me um anel como prova do seu amor." Ela mostra a mão. "A nossa relação está cada vez mais séria."_

 _"És uma mulher de sorte, o Ezra é muito doce." Diz a Emily._

 _"Eu amo-o muito." Ela confessa._

 _"Lá vem o rapaz maravilha." Diz a Hanna._

A Aria olhou para trás e mostrou um sozinho incrível para mim. Tive de me controlar para não a tentar tocar. Então ela avançou para mim, mas não parou e passou por mim como um fantasma. Abraçando outro Ezra que era outra ilusão e beijaram-se.

É estranho ver-me em detalhe a beijar alguém. Eu senti inveja do Ezra do passado, o Ezra que podia falar, brincar, abraçar, beijar e fazer amor com a mulher que ama. Então tudo desapareceu.

"Ezra." A mão da Alison estava no meu ombro. "Estás bem?"

"Sim." Limpei a lágrima que se formou ao vê-la.

* * *

 **5 dias depois**

Li muitos dos cadernos de anotações, praticamente vivi na nova divisão que descobrimos. Eu não vi muito a luz do dia depois da viagem.

"Ezra?" A Spencer chamou da entrada.

"Sim?"

"Encontraste alguma coisa?"

"Ainda nada."

"Mal tens dormido, está na hora de fazeres uma pausa." Ela tirou o caderno da minha mão. "Está lá em cima uma pessoa para te ver."

"Quem?"

"Acho melhor veres por ti." Eu levantei-me e subi para a sala de reunião.

Uma mulher estava sentada na mesa de costas para a porta. Eu fechei a porta e a mulher olhou, era a mãe da Aria. Eu não sabia o que lhe dizer. A filha dela está perdida no tempo e eu próprio não sei como a resgatar.

A mulher levantou-se a coruja da Aria estava no braço dela. O pequeno pássaro assim que me vê voa para mim e fica no meu ombro.

"É verdade? A Aria está morta?" A senhora pergunta directamente. Histórias circulam rapidamente.

"Eu espero que não. Ela ficou perdida no tempo, ela tomou o lugar da amiga."

"Porque fizeram a maldita viagem?" A mulher pergunta chateada. "Vocês sabiam os riscos."

"Eu estou a tentar encontrar uma solução."

"Não está a resulta Ezra, o meu bebé não está aqui." Ela diz. "Estás feliz agora? Agora que és praticamente dono de todos os mundos?"

"Nós não fizemos a viagem pela energia ou para sermos donos do mundo, nós queríamos ajudar a Aria. Você não sabe como se sinto mal por tudo. Eu tenho de a trazer de volta."

Ela olha para o chão. "Não consegues comunicar com ela?"

"Já tentei milhares de vezes."

"É melhor voltar, o Byron pode desconfiar. Por favor, diz-me se conseguires, mas tem cuidado. O Scott não come há dias, já tentei tudo, toma conta dele." Ela diz antes de fazer o caminho para sair.

"Ella!" Digo antes dela deixar a sala.

"A Aria pediu-me uma coisa." Ela olhou para mim. Usei o poder da Semente para lhe devolver os poderes.

Ela sentiu a energia a aumentar e as virtudes do poder a aparecer novamente. O elemento dela era Terra Vegetal por isso foi fácil para mim devolver-lhe todo o poder na totalidade. Ela olhou para mim. "Eu não acredito, tu estás a devolver toda a minha energia."

"Viver com um humano já não é crime, apenas não queremos espalhar para todos os humanos que feiticeiros existem. Ainda deve ser segredo."

"Diz-me apenas a verdade Ezra, ela vai voltar?"

"Vou fazer tudo o que for preciso. Não posso prometer nada, mas não vou descansar até ela voltar."

"Obrigada." Ela diz antes de me deixar sozinho com a coruja da Aria.

"Então amiguinho?" Eu verifiquei a saúde dele. "Tens de comer, essa tristeza não nos leva a lado nenhum. Eu sei que tu adoras ratinhos, temos muitos no castelo." Levei-o escada a baixo para o esconderijo dos ancestrais.

"Como foi a conversa?" Pergunta a Spencer.

"Era necessária. Devolvi-lhe a magia e ela deu-me o Scott. Tenho de cuidar dele, sente a falta da Aria."

* * *

 **Muito o** **brigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27! *.*** **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!**

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**

 **Feliz Natal!**


	39. O Novo Mundo 4

**8 meses desde a viagem**

O mundo dos feiticeiros estava em perfeita harmonia, as pessoas pareciam felizes com as novas regras. Humanos e feiticeiros tinham autorização para se relacionar. Todos se juntaram para festejar a nova era.

Chegavam cada vez mais pedidos para rever leis antigas e sem fundamento. Foram melhoradas as condições de muitas cidades e ofereceram trabalhos dignos a famílias pobres. Foi feita uma nova dimensão para albergar feiticeiros que estavam na prisão, eles tinham de trabalhar para ajudar a comunidade.

Durante estes últimos meses o trabalho foi árduo para o Ezra. Ele faz parte dos quatro Governantes Escolhidos e como tal tem de responder a muitas solicitações. Estes trabalhos tiravam-lhe tempo útil para encontrar uma maneira de trazer a Aria de volta.

Quem conhecia o Ezra antes da viagem não via a mesma pessoa agora. Ele parece mais velho, cansado e sem vida. As grandes olheiras das noites sem dormir, o aspecto sujo e a barba por fazer começaram a ser algo comum nele. Ele passava maior parte do tempo sozinho a ler diários e quanto tinha opção mandava a Spencer às reuniões em vez dele. Outra coisa que se tornou hábito foi o álcool, que está a acabar com a saúde física e metal dele aos poucos.

* * *

"Algum progresso na pesquisa?" A Spencer entra com um prato de comida e senta-se na cadeira à minha frente.

"Ainda não encontrei uma maneira de trazer a Aria de volta, tem de haver uma forma de levar o relógio até ela."

"Mas mesmo que encontres uma forma de levar o relógio até ela quando fizer a viagem só pode ficar 10 minutos."

"Eu encontrei algo interessante. Existe uma forma de colocar o tempo ilimitado no relógio."

"Então isso já é mais fácil. E para o número de pessoas?"

"Isso não existe forma. E tenho outro problema, eu não sei exactamente o tempo em horas, minutos e segundos que ela colocou quando fez a viagem."

"Mas isso não é um problema, se andares para trás algum tempo a mais podes encontrá-la."

"Não, ela está exactamente no tempo que colocou o relógio. Ela deve estar a cerca de 22 horas do presente." Levei as mãos à cabeça. "Ela está tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe."

Ela sorriu com simpatia. "Também estás cada vez mais perto de encontrar a solução, não desistas. Sabes do que precisas? Um banho, comer e descansar. Dá um pouco de atenção ao Scott, pobre animal não vê a luz do dia há semanas. Tenho a certeza que a Aria não te quer ver assim quando voltar."

Custa a admitir que ela tem razão. "Certo."

Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Já lá vão 8 meses Ezra, tu não páras. Eu estou a preocupar-me com a tua saúde."

"Eu vou fazer uma pausa. Amanhã volto a trabalhar nisto." Comi o que ela me trouxe e subi para o meu quarto onde me arrumei. Eu estava mesmo a precisar de um banho quente e fazer a barba.

O Scott ficou no seu poleiro perto da janela. "Queres ir lá fora." Eu conectei-me ao animal. Ele estava bem, mas não totalmente satisfeito. Abri a janela e deixei-o voar. Eu tinha perdido o gosto de voar, mas ainda assim transformei-me em coruja e voei com o Scott. O sentimento de liberdade, leveza, o vento a bater na face e as borboletas no estômago quando caímos a pique. Eu esqueci-me de tudo isso.

Do nada o Scott desapareceu e voltou, fez isso pelo menos 2 vezes seguidas. Eu nunca tinha percebido algo assim nas corujas. Como podem aparecer e desaparecer? Voltei à varanda e chamei-o. Ele ainda parecia bem, mas nunca tinha feito aquilo antes.

O que for vai ter de esperar porque estou a morrer de sono.

* * *

"Spencer?" Eu procurei-a no quarto extra que preparamos para ela.

"Olá Ezra." Ela abriu a porta para mim. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim. Eu só te queria perguntar uma coisa."

"O que foi?"

"Eu libertei o Scott um pouco e deixei-o voar e ele desapareceu e apareceu do nada."

"Como desapareceu?"

"Eu não sei a minha coelha nunca fez nada disso. A tua coruja já fez isso antes?"

"Eu acho que não. Vamos levar a minha coruja e a da Aria lá fora e vamos ver o que acontece."

No jardim, deixamos as corujas voar livremente e o mesmo voltou a acontecer.

"É estranho, apenas a coruja da Aria se está a comportar assim." Comenta a Spencer. "Eu acho melhor irmos a uma loja de animais ou procurar alguma coisa sobre corujas na biblioteca. Pode ser alguma doença estranha."

"Achas que pode estar doente? Eu verifiquei e estava tudo bem, ele sente a falta da Aria, mas é apenas isso."

Chamei e ele vem imediatamente.

"Sim ele parece bem, talvez esteja relacionado com a Aria." Ela diz.

* * *

Pesquisei durante horas com a Spencer e não encontramos nada relevante.

"Tem de haver uma explicação." A Spencer diz frustrada.

"Bem-vinda ao meu mundo, nada faz sentido desde que a Aria desapareceu." Arrumei os livros e coloquei novamente o Scott no meu ombro. "Tive uma ideia, vamos procurar a Alison."

"Alison precisamos da tua ajuda." Ela estava a ler alguns pergaminhos de leis.

"Sim, por favor salvem-me desta chatice. Nunca vi leis tão ridículas, provavelmente aquilo é do tempo dos meus tetravós. O que se passa?"

"A coruja da Aria esta a agir de forma estranha."

"Está novamente doente?"

"Não, ele está a desaparecer e aparecer enquanto voa."

"A sério? É esse o problema?" Ela olhou para nós como se fossemos estúpidos. "Como é que vocês acham que as corujas entregam correio com tanta rapidez? Elas viajam entre mundo sem usar portais. A questão é a razão para ele fazer isso sem ter de entregar nada."

"Achas que ele está à procura da Aria?" A Spencer pergunta.

"Existe uma forte possibilidade." Diz a Alison.

"Mas a Aria está no passado ele não a vai conseguir encontrar." Eu digo.

A Alison andou pela sala pensativa. "Vocês nunca se perguntaram porque as corujas aparecem representadas nos antigos relógios de corda? É curioso." A Alison diz enquanto olhava para o relógio que estava na sala.

"É verdade o relógio da Wikards School também tem uma coruja."

"Vejam a tampa do talismã." A Alison mostra o relógio que tem ao peito. "Tem a silhueta de uma coruja gravada."

"Tu estás a sugerir que o Scott pode saltar no tempo?"

"Eu nunca pensei nisso, mas talvez seja capaz. Ele pode encontrar qualquer pessoa desde que esteja viva."

Um pingo de esperança surgiu no meio do deserto. "De qualquer maneira o que te queria pedir é que fizesses aquele feitiço para ver a memória do Scott e perceber onde ele vai quando desaparece."

* * *

 **Um pequeno sentimento, esperança, pode ser que eles consigam resgatar a Aria finalmente. O que acham das mudanças vividas pelo Ezra? Acham que o "amor" do Ezra pode ter diminuído? Ele parece tão perdido... talvez confuso...**

 **Espero que tenham tido um Natal muito feliz! :)**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo! Muito o** **brigada à EzriaBeauty e à** **starkat27! *.***

 **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	40. O Novo Mundo 5

Será que a solução para trazer a Aria sempre esteve por baixo dos nossos narizes?

Quando o Scott desaparecia ele ia para o lugar onde fizemos a viagem, mas o tempo não era cinzento, era limpo e a floresta parecia cheia de vida. Era impossível dizer se era uma imagem do passado se do presente.

"Achas que a Aria está ali?" A Spencer pergunta.

"Não sei, nunca a vimos nas memórias do Scott, mas ele está claramente à procura dela." Diz a Alison.

"Mas a Aria devia estar num mudar cinzento e sinistro, certo?" Pergunto.

"Tu dizes-te que ela continua a viver, mas no passado a apenas algumas horas do momento actual. Talvez não esteja mais escuro." Diz a Spencer.

"Porque não escreves uma carta Ezra? Manda o Scott e espera uma resposta, pode ser a nossa única esperança." Diz a Alison.

"Eu vou fazer isso."

Subi para o quarto com o Scott. _Só espero que seja verdade._

* * *

 _Querida e doce Aria,_

 _Já são oito longos meses sem ti. Praticamente não dormi à procura de uma maneira de ter trazer de volta, o Scott mostrou-se a única solução neste momento, espero que ele te encontre. Espero que estejas bem, acalma a minha mente agitada._

 _Com amor, Ezra._

Era uma mensagem simples e sincera à procura de alguma consolação. O maior medo era a incerteza de saber se o pedaço de papel era capaz de chegar ao destino. Prendi a mensagem à pata do Scott e soltei-o.

"Agora só me resta esperar."

* * *

A conselho das meninas parei de ler livros à procura de informações para ter a Aria de volta. Eu percebi que elas estavam cansadas de fazer e decidir coisas do mundo mágico por mim. Eu tentei estar presente nas reuniões nos dias seguintes para ajudar como conseguia e no estado em que ainda estava.

Eu sei que não estou com o melhor aspecto, ainda pálido e cara cansada. Pelo menos fiz a barba e comi convenientemente com as meninas, mas o espelho mostrava uma pessoa com aparência mais velha, alguns fios de cabelo brancos e talvez algumas rugas. A exaustão também se tornou mais notável, adormecia em qualquer lugar, algumas vezes ao sol no jardim à espera que Scott desse algum sinal de vida.

Precisamente 4 dias depois no jardim olhei para o céu azul e vi um pequeno ponto. Rapidamente fiquei de pé. _Seria?_ O ponto foi-se aproximando. Poucos minutos depois percebi que era claramente o pequeno Scott e fiz-lhe um sinal mágico.

Ele fica no meu braço. "Bom rapaz!"

O papel na pata dele parecia o mesmo. Eu perdi um pouco a esperança, mas depois vi o brilho nos olhos do animal. "A Aria?" A coruja fez barulho enquanto eu retirava o papel da sua pata para o examinar. Talvez seja apenas uma falsa impressão e seja um papel diferente.

Era exactamente a minha mensagem, mas depois da minha assinatura havia algo escrito com a inegável caligrafia da Aria.

 _Querido Ezra,_

 _Eu sabia que não ias desistir, estava à espera de um sinal há tanto tempo. Tenho algo muito importante para te contar, mas preferia dizer pessoalmente. O tempo do relógio é 22h12m35s, estou na gruta. Podes vir?_

 _Amo-te muito, a tua Aria._

Eu corri para o interior do castelo, encontrei a Alison com as outras na sala de reuniões e estavam a discutir alguma coisa sobre a segurança da cidade para o próximo evento desportivo entre lobisomens e feiticeiros.

"A Aria respondeu." Eu sorri e corri para elas verem a nota.

"Oh Meu Deus! Tens de ir Ezra." Diz a Hanna.

A Spencer, a Alison e a Emily também pareciam animadas.

"Não te esqueças Ezra, podes ir, mas ela não pode voltar contigo. Tens 10 minutos para ficar com ela." Diz a Alison.

"Eu sei, mas agora posso ir sempre que quiser e passar tempo com ela. Podemos fazer o feitiço para tornar o tempo de permanência infinito."

"Sobre isso podemos falar quando voltares. Também queremos novidades da Aria." Ela deu-me o relógio. "Podes ir. Diz-lhe que sentimos falta dela."

Eu peguei no relógio e coloquei o tempo e o local.

No milésimo de segundo seguinte estava na entrada da gruta. Parecia um lugar agradável, flores por toda a parte, uma pequena horta mais ao lado, tinha uma porta e um caminho perfeitamente definido com pedras. Eu andei em frente e o meu coração bateu mais rápido, eu estou muito ansioso para ver a Aria novamente.

Bati suavemente na porta. "Aria?" Eu abri a porta sem trinco e vi o interior limpo e com luz suave de tochas. Ouvi barulho no interior e depois passos rápidos. A minha linda Aria apareceu no outro lado do corredor.

"Ezra!" Ela ainda estava incrédula, muito espantada para falar mais alguma coisa.

Eu descongelei, caminhei para ela e beijei-a, um beijo de puro amor. "Eu pensei que te tinha perdido."

"Tu encontraste-me." Ela chorou.

Eu comecei a verificar o seu corpo com magia para me certificar que ela estava realmente bem. Ela já não tinha toda aquela energia que eu conheci, mas tinha alguma energia diferente nela. "Consegues fazer magia?"

"Apenas alguns feitiços para crescimento das plantas, mas muito fraco. Pode ser da minha mãe ou…"

Do nada comecei a ouvir dois batimentos cardíacos e afastei-me. "Estamos sozinhos?" Eu interrompi-a.

Ela olhou atentamente para mim. "Eu nunca estive sozinha Ezra."

"Como assim?" Eu olhei pela gruta e depois para ela.

"Eu…" Ela mordeu o lábio, depois começou a tirar a capa larga de feiticeiro que cobria todo o seu pequeno corpo.

A minha boca abriu quando vi a sua barriga muito proeminente. "É… tu…? Nós…" Eu não tinha palavras. _Nós fomos seguros, não foi?_ Ela tinha os feitiços… mas ela agora é humana e já nada disso funciona. A nossa última vez foi no dia anterior a iniciar a viagem, era possível uma falha?

"Eu sei, parece impossível."

Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo. "Tu estás grávida." Eu consegui completar.

Ela concordou. "Eu não sei se a magia que uso é minha por herança da minha mãe ou se a estou a canalizar do bebé. Eu tento não usar muitas vezes, fico cansada rapidamente." Ela informa.

"Aria, eu…" Eu não sabia bem o que dizer ou fazer para melhorar esta situação.

"Não estás feliz com o bebé?" Ela perguntou preocupada e com medo.

"Claro que estou feliz. Mas… eu não estive aqui para ti Aria, para ajudar quando estavas doente, com algum desejo estranho ou para verificar que estava tudo bem. Eu não posso ficar contigo muito mais tempo, eu adoraria conseguir trazer-te de volta. Nós vamos trabalhar numa maneira de conseguir, mas e se o bebé quiser nascer? Pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Eu podia não encontrar uma solução a tempo para te ver grávida, podia voltar e encontrar apenas uma criança que eu nem sabia que era minha."

"Desculpa Ezra."

"Tu não tens de pedir desculpa por nada. Tu salvaste a tua amiga, apenas fizeste o que a Aria faria. Sacrificar a tua felicidade pelas outras pessoas é um ato de coragem." Eu peguei a mão dela. "Eu amo-te!"

"Eu também te amo." Ela inclinou-se para me beijar novamente. "Acho que o bebé também." Ela colocou a mão na barriga. "Está a chutar." Ela informa agarrando a minha mão e colocando no local onde senti a vibração dos pontapés.

Eu não consegui parar de sorrir. "Posso verificar o bebé?

"Claro que sim, é o nosso bebé." Ela diz também com um sorriso.

"Antes vou ter de voltar, o tempo está a esgotar. Eu vou voltar logo."

* * *

 **Aqui está o 5º capitulo que era para colocar ontem, mas estava muito cansada. *.* A Aria está grávida! Meu Deus, juro que não estava à espera que a história fosse neste caminho, mas quando escrevi ficou bastante bem e o tempo foi perfeito.**

 **Hoje tive novamente um tempo para meter a minha escrita em dia e tenho duas coisas para dizer: 1. Esta história está quase a acabar, não vai ter muitos mais capítulos. 2. Consegui escrever uma pequena história para amanhã, não é nada de mais aviso já.**

 ** **Muito o** **brigada pelo comentário EzriaBeauty, eu sei que não tenho nenhuma obrigação de publicar, mas às vezes até me sinto mal por não o fazer. Porque na verdade sou muito preguiçosa às vezes e sinto que estou a procrastinar xD****

 ** **Obrigada pelas suas palavras** **starkat27 fico feliz por gostares!****

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perdem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**

 **Bom Ano Novo! ^^**


	41. O Novo Mundo 6

As meninas estavam na sala ansiosas quando reapareci. Elas começaram a falar rápido e a fazer perguntas aleatórias.

Eu cocei a parte de trás do pescoço e sorri. "Eu tenho uma grande novidade para vocês. A Aria está grávida."

A sala ficou em silêncio. Do nada começaram a guinchar perguntas sobre o bebé.

"Eu vou ter de voltar para verificar a Aria e o bebé, não tive tempo para assimilar tudo e ainda verificar os dois."

Elas concordaram e felicitaram.

Eu coloquei novamente o tempo e voltei para a Aria. "Porque demorou tanto tempo." A Aria estava sentada numa cadeira antiga.

"Contei às meninas e elas encheram-me de perguntas."

Ela sorri. "O que interessa é que estás aqui agora. Elas estão bem?" Ela pergunta.

"Óptimas." Eu não podia deixar de notar no seu novo encanto, ela parecia mais sábia e bonita.

"Tu pareces mais velho, mas charmoso e bonito com essa roupa." Ela comenta.

"É a roupa de governante, eu não gosto de tantos adornos, mas tenho de usar."

"Fica-te bem."

"Não vamos perder tempo a falar de mim. Conta-me tudo enquanto verifico vocês dois." Sentei-me junto dela e coloquei a mão na sua barriga.

"O nosso bebé é muito agitado. Quase não me deixa dormir às vezes." Ela ri. "Isso faz cócegas Ezra."

Eu sorri para ela. "Eu estou a verificar a tua saúde e o bebé." Eu sorri e beijei a sua testa. "Está tudo bem com vocês. Queres saber o sexo do bebé?"

"Tu sabes?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim, eu sei."

Ela deu-me a mão. "Eu gostava tanto de saber."

"É uma menina."

"Uma menina?" Ela parecia encantada. "A nossa menina." Ela sorri para a barriga e depois para mim, mas o sorriso desapareceu imediatamente.

"O que foi?"

"Eu estou presa aqui. A minha pequena prisão." Ela suspira. "Eu sinto-me tão sozinha às vezes." Ela admite. "Mas depois lembro-me do bebé." Ela diz para não me preocupar.

"Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira amor é uma questão de tempo." Eu abracei-a.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Agora já sabes que eu estou bem e eu já sei que tu estás bem, esperar mais um pouco não vai custar tanto." Deu-me tanta pena deixá-la assim.

"Eu vou voltar ao anoitecer. Espero ter uma solução para te tirar daqui."

Ela sorri. "Os meus pais?" Ela pergunta.

"O teu pai não sabe. Eu falei com a tua mãe, devolvi os poderes e prometi contar-lhe se tivesse novidades. Posso contar-lhe sobre o bebé ou queres ser tu a contar?"

"Eu acho que é melhor contares ela pode pensar que lhe queria esconder."

"Certo." Eu vou pedir para ela vir comigo. Beijei-a. "Amo-vos." Eu verifiquei o relógio. _Mais 40 segundos._ "Prometo voltar." Ela sorri com carinho.

As meninas estavam novamente à minha frente.

"Como correu?" Perguntou a Emily.

Eu levei as mãos à cabeça. "Elas estão bem. É uma menina."

A Hanna e a Alison guincham novamente.

"Nós estivemos a pensar e a Alison concordou em abdicar do relógio por algum tempo." Diz a Spencer.

"Qual a vossa ideia?"

"Vamos mandar o Scott com o relógio e assim a Aria pode voltar para sempre."

"Isso é muito perigoso, é um talismã e se o perdermos é muito grave." Digo.

"Nós podemos camuflar a magia como a Aria fazia e mandar o Scott sem problema. Ele deve demorar apenas 2 dia a chegar à Aria." Diz a Alison. "Eu estou ligada ao poder do relógio permanentemente por isso não vai afectar a minha magia." Diz ela.

"Muito obrigada." Eu estava genuinamente agradecido. "Não a querem ver?" Elas concordaram muito animadas. "Eu vou escrever um bilhete à mãe dela."

 _Cara Srª Montgomery,_

 _A sua presença é necessária no Castelo Supremo com emergência._

 _Ezra Fitz_

A carta foi enviada imediatamente com um feitiço e em poucos minutos ela teria a carta. Agora que ela tinha poderes seria rápido encontrar um portal e fazer um simples tele-transporte.

Tenho outro problema… como é que vou dizer à mãe da minha namorada que engravidei a filha. Ela vai ficar muito zangada, nós só temos 18 anos, somos muito jovens para cuidar correctamente de uma criança. _Tudo vai ficar bem._ Eu agora sou governante, tenho forma de sustentar uma família.

As meninas voltam fazendo-me esquecer o que ainda tinha de enfrentar hoje. Elas falaram animadamente.

"A Aria parece tão bonita grávida." Diz a Alison animada.

"Nós vamos ser fadas madrinhas da vossa filhinha." Diz a Hanna.

"A sério?" Pergunto. "Não é uma má ideia." Digo.

"Estás pronto para enviar o Scott?" Pergunta a Emily. "Quanto mais cedo ele for mais rápido ela volta."

"Eu vou vê-la mais uma vez antes do enviar." Elas concordaram.

"Nós vamos procurar na sala escondida o feitiço para tornar o tempo de viagem ilimitado."

Eu concordei e voltei para a minha Aria.

"Aria?" Eu não a senti na gruta. Voltei para o exterior e tentei localizá-la, foi bastante simples.

Andei pela floresta até encontrar uma queda de água, haviam animais que pareciam em perfeita harmonia no ambiente livre da mão humana. A Aria estava sentada junto da água perto de uma pequena cria de cervo e a sua progenitora. A cria curiosa aproximou-se da Aria, a magia que ela tem atrai facilmente a confiança dos amimais que não a vêm como uma ameaça. _Sim… a MAGIA da Aria._ Ela não perdeu os seus poderes na totalidade, acredito que foram inibidos. Ela já não tem os 4 elementos, mas ficou com qualquer coisa ainda indefinida. A bebé tem claramente a mesma energia que eu.

Eu aproximei-me e os cervos fugiram. "É um lugar bonito." Digo.

"Ezra!" Ela levantou-se. "Pensava que vinhas há noite."

"Eu vim mais cedo para te avisar."

"O que se passa?" Ela ficou preocupada.

"Não é nada de mal minha querida. Eu vou mandar o Scott novamente, ele vai trazer o relógio e tu vais conseguir voltar para sempre." Ela parecia muito animada. "Vim para me despedir por 2 dias, é o tempo que ele demora." Expliquei.

"Podemos estar juntos novamente." Ela chorou com a emoção ou talvez da gravidez.

"Podemos ficar juntos para sempre, onde pertencemos meu pequeno anjo." Abracei-a.

 _Os braços dele estão mais confortáveis do que antes._ Ela diz telepaticamente.

Eu deixei-me rir do seu pensamento puro. _Ainda temos telepatia amor._

Ela apenas corou.

* * *

 **Adorei os comentários** ** **EzriaBeauty e**** ** **starkat27, adoro quando vos consigo surpreender xD****

 ** **Estou a trabalhar no 8º capitulo do arco ainda não sei se vai ter mais algum para além do epílogo. ;) Está perto de acabar pessoal! Ano novo, história nova, vamos lá ver o que vai sair daqui.****

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perderem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**

 **Bom Ano Novo! ^^**


	42. O Novo Mundo 7

**2 dias depois**

"Estou ansiosa para ver a minha menina."

"E eu para ver a minhas meninas." Digo.

A Ella olha para mim. "Eu não contei ao Byron, ele não vai apreciar esta surpresa." Diz ela.

Ella também não tinha gostado de saber quando lhe contei, mas aceitou depois de uma explicação lógica. Eu mantive uma postura séria e assumi a responsabilidade pelo sucedido. Confessei o meu desejo em casar com a Aria, quando for o momento apropriado.

"Ela vai estar de volta a qualquer momento e aí falaremos com o Byron." Disse. Eu estava nervoso com o pensamento dessa conversa.

"Os guardas já foram mandados para a escoltar do ponto de encontro na Wizards School." Diz a Spencer. "Eles vão ficar até ela aparecer."

Eu concordei.

"Eu pensei que o ponto de encontro fosse mais perto." Diz a Ella.

"A Aria não está preparada para fazer uma grande viagem e a escola é o local mais próximo que ela conhece. A Ella pode esperar por ela lá, mas eu não posso deixar o castelo sem uma grande comitiva por questões de segurança." Digo.

Ela compreende. Sempre que quero sair do recinto do Castelo tenho de levar muitos guardas para minha segurança. Como governante sou adorado, mas também desprezado por alguns.

"Os guardas vão trazê-la em segurança vou esperar aqui com vocês."

* * *

Tenho passado muito tempo fora da gruta para ter a certeza que vejo o Scott imediatamente assim que ele chegar. Eu estava ansiosa e penso que a nossa pequena filha também pressente o acontecimento importante. Ela chuta com força. "Então? Está tudo bem." Digo passando a mão pela barriga. "Vamos voltar para o papá em breve, ele está à nossa espera e assim podemos ficar juntos para sempre."

Para me tentar distrair tratei das flores na proximidade. Foi então que vi o Scott num ramo à minha frente. Ele subiu no meu braço e recebeu o meu carinho. "Foi uma longa viagem fofinho. Está na hora de voltar para casa." Peguei na mala que o Ezra me deu onde posso colocar tudo. Li a instrução no bilhete que o Ezra escreveu, devo ir para a escola e ser protegida por guardas.

Peguei no talismã, coloquei o Scott no ombro e suspirei. _É agora!_ Coloquei o tempo e o local.

Assustei-me com o grande número de pessoas que estavam no lado de fora do portão da escola. Haviam guardas à minha volta e uma carruagem convenientemente preparada.

"Aria, é bom ver-te novamente."

Olho para trás para encarar o director. _Isac Cooper._ Reparei que ele tinha o símbolo do infinito a amarelo com insígnia de Ar por baixo na gola do casaco.

"Director, é bom vê-lo também."

"Foi um ato corajoso abdicar de um poder tão elevado e é uma virtude distinguir o correto do errado." Diz ele.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Perguntei confusa.

"Era o teu destino destruir e Pedra, agora tens de lidar com as consequências. O povo adora-te, mas os ex-governantes e chefes consideram-te traidora por eliminares os seus poderes." Ele diz aproximando-se de mim. "Deves ter cuidado."

"O director considera-me traidora?"

"Tu consideras-te traidora?" Eu não sabia bem onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

"Não."

"Então não tens nada a temer, terás sempre um tecto para te proteger aqui ou no Castelo Supremo. Serás bem-vinda nesta escola assim que tiveres oportunidade." Ele diz com um sorriso. "Felicidades com a menina."

"Obrigada." Eu sorri de volta antes de entrar na carruagem para o Castelo onde está o Ezra e as minhas amigas. O Scott ficou no topo da carruagem atento.

A carruagem andou e assim que saímos do perímetro da escola os guardas tiveram de redobrar os esforços para afastar as pessoas. As pessoas gritavam o meu nome e tratavam-me como santa. Um símbolo de felicidade entre eles, mas nem percebi a razão para tal acontecimento. Apenas acenei delicadamente para quem acenava talvez isso fizesse a viagem mais rápida.

À passagem da carruagem mais pessoas se juntavam e seguiam o caminho atrás de nós como uma grande peregrinação. Eu estava muito curiosa, mandei parar a carruagem e olhei para o exterior. Não podia sair da carruagem pois tinha muitos feitiços a proteger-me aqui dentro, então pedi a uma jovem para se aproximar.

Ela passou pelos guardas e veio perto de mim. Ela tremia um pouco. "Olá, como te chamas?"

"Jane." Ela diz.

"Posse perguntar-te uma coisa Jane?" Ela concordou. "Porque se juntam pessoas ao meu caminho?"

"Todos querem conhecer a grande guerreira que ofereceu a igualdade ao povo. Todos gostam muito de si. Fazem homenagem junto da capital e falam o seu nome com grande felicidade. Dizem que é a nova líder." Ela estava menos nervosa e mais entusiasmada.

"Mas existem quatro lideres, não é verdade?"

"Sim, mas todos querem a heroína no meio dos lideres. Todos seguem o caminho para proteger a sua jornada e ver a chegada ao Castelo. A senhora está na história, é uma lenda." Ela diz.

Eu não tinha mais palavras, não sabia o que dizer a tanta gente que me adora por algo. Eu estava atrapalhada com esta situação nova para mim. "Obrigada Jane." Ela foi embora fazendo uma vénia e com um grande sorriso voltou para o meio das pessoas a gritar que falou comigo.

A viagem continuou.

* * *

Eu senti agitação no exterior e fui até à varanda principal. No final do longo jardim podia ver uma imensa multidão para lá dos portões e a carruagem percorrer o caminho restante até à entrada do castelo.

"Ela chegou." Corri para receber a Aria de volta. Todas correram atrás de mim.

"Aria!" Ela estava a ser ajudada por um guarda a sair da carruagem.

"Ezra!" Ela olhou para mim e percorreu o espaço restante para chegar até mim. Eu abracei-a e beijei-a em toda a face. Ela riu suavemente antes de olhar para trás de mim. "Mãe!"

A mãe dela aproximou-se e abraçou a filha. "Pensei que te podia perder querida. Estou tão feliz por te ter de volta. Estás tão bonita. O teu pai sente a tua falta e precisa saber da bebé."

"Eu também senti a tua falta mãe, eu tinha tantas saudades. Temos de falar com o pai em breve." Diz a Aria.

As amigas dela abraçam e recebem a Aria novamente.

Estamos todos muito felizes por finalmente ter a Aria, a nossa heroína de volta.

* * *

Mais pessoas estavam na entrada do portão desde ontem, todos queriam ver a Aria.

São quase 15 horas e eu estava preocupado… _não era suposto a Aria já ter acordado?_ As meninas insistiram que a diferença de horas pode ter causado a perturbação no sono e que devo esperar, mas mesmo assim percorri o corredor para o meu quarto. Estava completamente escuro no interior.

"Aria?" Perguntei gentilmente abrindo um pouco a cortina deixando passar alguma luz.

Ela respirou profundamente e cobriu a cabeça. Eu sentei-me na cama próximo dela. "Meu amor? Já é tarde, não precisas de nada?" Eu perguntei.

Ela descartou rapidamente o cobertor e saltou da cama. "Eu preciso de ir à casa de banho." Ela diz ainda com uma voz sonolenta enquanto andava para a casa de banho.

Ela volta pouco depois puxando a minha camisola que ela vestiu, era a única coisa suficientemente larga para a sua barriga. Ela chorou a noite passada por causa disso depois de tomar banho e não ter nada limpo para vestir. "Muito melhor, a minha bexiga não aguenta muito tempo." Ela diz voltando para mim e sentando-se no meu colo.

"Bom dia." Eu recebi-a com suavidade, enquanto verificava as minhas duas meninas.

"Bom dia." Ela beijou a minha bochecha. "Podes parar de me verificar de 10 em 10 minutos?" Ela pergunta.

"Desculpa, é mais forte do que eu. Tanto tempo longe de ti deixou-me mal, eu não quero que nada aconteça."

"Não te sintas mal por não estares comigo desde o inicio da gravidez. Não podíamos fazer nada, mas agora estamos juntos e eu estão tão feliz."

"Eu também." Eu sorri antes de beijar a sua testa. "Está na hora de te vestires, eu vou pedir algo para tu comeres."

Ela levantou-se para entrar no roupeiro, mas antes de entrar parou. "Nada me vai servir, eu estou tão grande agora." Ela diz triste.

Eu aproximei-me dela. "Grande não… Linda definitivamente. O teu corpo apenas de ajustou ao bebé."

"Sim… mas agora nada me vai servir."

"Não te preocupes com isso tens algo à tua espera, eu já volto." Beijei-a antes de deixar o quarto.

Eu abri a porta para o roupeiro e encontrei. Um manequim com um grande inchaço na zona da barriga usava um vestido bastante adornado à semelhança do traje que o Ezra tinha de usar como governante. O tecido parecia leve e fresco e eu sorri. Era lindo!

Descartei a camisola que o Ezra me deu a noite passada e coloquei o vestido com facilidade. Fiquei encantada com a minha aparecia perfeita. Prendi o meu longo cabelo num rabo de cavalo e coloquei o colar que a Spencer uma vez me ofereceu, a medalha simples com a letra inicial do meu nome.

Saí do quarto e vi o Ezra entrar com um tabuleiro com comida a flutuar ao lado dele. Os olhos dele encontraram os meus e foi como quando o conheci pela primeira vez. Não foram precisas palavras para perceber o significado do seu olhar intenso, borboletas voaram no meu estômago ou a nossa filha moveu-se, não sei bem.

"Estás linda." Ele diz com um sorriso.

Eu sorri tímida, olhei para baixo e novamente para ele que estava mais perto de mim. As nossas roupas até combinavam, com tons verdes. "Obrigada."

Ele aproximou-se ainda mais e beijou-me intensamente. Eu podia sentir o pulsar da sua magia em mim, o desejo e a paixão do amor que ele sente por mim.

Quando ele se afastou partilhamos um sorriso cúmplice. Ele tirou a minha varinha do bolso e devolveu-ma.

Eu aceitei a varinha. "Eu não posso fazer magia Ezra." Disse olhando para a minha varinha muito adornada.

"Porque não?" Ele pergunta.

"Os meus poderes desapareceram tu sabes."

"Os teus poderes estão mais fracos, mas não desapareceram." Ele diz. "Tu tens magia eu consigo ver e não é do bebé."

Ele tirou a capa do uniforme da escola de uma gaveta e mostrou-ma. Tinha um infinito a verde e outros desenhos relacionados com o elemento Terra. "Esta é a minha capa agora, a tua capa também mudou e eu apenas reparei ontem." Ele diz tirando outra capa de outra gaveta. "Esta é a tua." Ele esticou-a e apenas tinha o meu símbolo do infinito a verde.

"O que quer dizer? Eu não devia conseguir fazer magia."

"Eu penso que perdeste tal como outros apenas os poderes extra, a tua mãe é de Terra então ficaste com os poderes de Terra na totalidade."

"Isso pode fazer um pouco de sentido."

Enquanto o Ezra voltava a arrumar tudo de volta eu peguei o sumo de laranja do tabuleiro que ainda está suspenso no ar. "Senta-te e come." Ele pede. "Queres mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu estou bem." Sentei-me e comi o que ele me trouxe. "A minha mãe?"

"Ela voltou à Terra, ela vai trazer o teu pai."

"O meu pai? Ele é humano, não pode…"

"Os guardas estão à espera dele e vão vendá-lo até chegar aqui. É mais fácil, agora tens de ficar dentro do recinto do Castelo em segurança."

"Estou presa aqui?"

"Podes sair, mas… é mais seguro ficares por agora. As pessoas estão lá fora e nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer."

"Mas existem pessoas por todo o lado, eu não vou viver fechada neste quarto para sempre."

"Claro que não. Vamos onde quiseres ir, mas apenas depois da bebé nascer. Está muito perto e quero que tudo seja perfeito."

"Certo." Eu concordei. Ele era muito protector comigo, quase que não podia respirar sem a autorização dele. "Pára com isso Ezra, já disse para parares de me verificar." Eu chateei-me. Levantei-me e saí do quarto.

"Desculpa Aria, eu sei que é difícil." Eu podia sentir a Aria muito irritada agora.

"Se soubesse que ia ser assim preferia não ter voltado." Ela diz enquanto continua a andar pelo longo corredor.

"O quê?" Eu parei de andar atrás dela. Ela também parou e olhou para mim.

"Eu não queria dizer isso, eu só me sinto muito pressionada." Ela estava triste.

"Eu vou dar-te o teu espaço." Eu segui para o lado contrário do corredor.

"Ezra, não… talvez estivesses melhor sem mim." Ela diz, depois disso o corredor ficou em silêncio.

Eu parei, mas não me virei para olhar para ela. "Nunca mais digas isso." Segui o meu caminho depois disso.

* * *

 ** **Um capítulo mais logo para compensar a história anterior, problemas no paraíso ;) É OFICIAL terminei de escrever esta história. Este arco vai até ao capítulo 9 + o epílogo ;) Então vão dizer o adeus oficial na próxima semana.****

 **Quem viu o trailer do novo filme "Truth or Dare" da Lucy? A última parte em que a cara da Lucy apareceu naquela forma estranha até me arrepiou xD tive de ir ver cenas Ezria da série para me acalmar xD Não vejam à noite é assustador.**

 **Obrigada meninas (** ** **EzriaBeauty e**** **starkat27), fico feliz por gostarem dos capítulos que vão levar ao final. Eu vou ser sincera, estava um pouco cansada de escrever esta história. Depois de terminar os "Piratas" nunca mais fui a mesma xD às vezes ainda me meto a pensar naquela história, de como gostei de escrever e não queria acabá-la apesar de saber que precisava de um final. Aqueles tempos antigos são muito o meu estilo.**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perderem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	43. O Novo Mundo 8

Eu sentei-me junto a uma janela e chorei. _Boa Aria… é assim que se estraga um relacionamento…_

"Aria? Estás bem?" A Spencer sentou-se ao meu lado preocupada.

"Não, eu estraguei tudo com o Ezra. Estávamos tão bem e eu estraguei tudo." Eu chorei.

Eu contei-lhe tudo o que aconteceu e ela ouviu sem julgar.

"O Ezra ama-te é normal ele te querer proteger e verificar o bebé. Este assunto da gravidez é novidade para ele, ele anda nervoso e inseguro." Ela diz. "Ele estava muito mal quando ainda estavas perdida, ele quase não comia, não dormia e bebia. Foi terrível para ele, nós sentíamos a dor dele quando estava por perto."

Eu olhei para ela. "Eu não queria que fosse assim. Ele não me vai perdoar pelo que disse."

"Claro que vai, ele ama-te muito. Ele sabe que tu também estás instável com a gravidez."

"Eu preciso falar com ele, tens alguma ideia de onde ele pode estar? Este sítio é enorme e eu estava perdida."

"Segue-me, eu acho que sei onde ele pode estar."

Eu segui atrás dela descemos muitas escadas até um esconderijo escondido, haviam luzes pelo caminho e depois uma parede de algo escrito. "Acho que ele está por detrás desta parede." Diz a Spencer abrindo a parede com um feitiço. "Eu vou subir." Ela diz antes de ir.

Haviam mais luzes no interior e eu entrei. Eu vi o Ezra sentado num cadeirão a ler alguma coisa, eu não sei se ele estava mesmo concentrado. Ele nunca se consegue concentrar correctamente quando está chateado.

"Ezra." Ele não olhou para mim. "Desculpa." Ele não olhou para mim na mesma. Eu senti lágrimas fluírem livremente dos meus olhos. "Eu não queria dizer aquilo." Eu senti-me fraca de repente e apoiei-me na parede. As mãos dele apoiaram-me imediatamente. "Agora não…" Eu senti-me cair.

"ARIA!" Ele chamou-me, ele estava muito assustado.

"Isto acontece às vezes." Digo quase sem força. "Vou ficar bem."

Eu senti a magia dele fazer-me cócegas, estava a transferir energia. "É a bebé Aria, ela tira-te a magia, por isso é que te sentes tão fraca às vezes. É normal, mas como perdeste tantos poderes ficas rapidamente esgotada." Ele diz pegando-me ao colo e colocando-me no cadeirão.

"Desculpa-me." Eu disse.

"Aria." Ele beijou a minha testa. "Está tudo bem, eu sei que é muita coisa a acontecer ao mesmo tempo."

"Também está a acontecer muita coisa na tua vida, tu bebias e não dormias. Eu não tinha o direito de dizer algo tão terrível."

"Eu já não bebo e consegui dormir depois de te ter visto na gruta, não te preocupes comigo."

"É impossível não me preocupar contigo. Nós precisamos muito de ti Ezra."

Ele sorri e beija a minha testa novamente. "Eu sei, eu sei."

* * *

Quando a Aria foi capaz de se levantar peguei nela ao colo e trouxe-a para cima onde as amigas estavam reunidas na sala de reunião.

Eu e a Aria entramos de mãos dadas. "Pombinhos, precisamos falar." Diz a Hanna.

"O que se passa?" Pergunto.

"Vejam pela janela, o povo está impaciente." Diz a Emily.

"Eles querem a Aria como governante." Diz a Alison.

"Eu?" A Aria pergunta chocada. "Eu quase que não tenho poderes ainda."

"O povo adora-te, nós fizemos muitas mudanças no mundo depois da viagem e as pessoas dizem que és a principal responsável." Diz a Spencer. "Nós estivemos a pensar e talvez seja uma boa ideia se fizéssemos uma cerimonia para te tornar uma governante."

"Mas são quatro governantes e não cinco." Diz a Aria.

"Eu abdico." A Aria olha imediatamente para mim.

"Não, tu ficas." Ela diz com aquele olhar determinado.

"Certo, eu fico." Digo para não comprar outra briga com ela.

"Na verdade, fomos os governantes escolhidos por ti. Não quer dizer que tenham de ser só quatro governantes, tu foste o pilar de toda a mudança e faz todo o sentido se fizeres parte do nosso grupo." Diz a Hanna.

"Podes partilhar o poder da Semente da Vida com o Ezra. Gerir a vida saudável do mundo é algum que duas pessoas juntas podem fazer melhor." A Emily diz.

A Aria olhou para mim. "Eu acho que podemos fazê-lo juntos." Digo.

"Bom se estão todos de acordo eu não me importo." Ela diz.

"Vamos preparar a festa, uma grande festa para comemorar o regresso da Aria e a quase chegada do bebé." Diz a Hanna.

"Isso não é necessário." Diz a Aria.

"As pessoas querem-te conhecer e falar contigo." Diz a Alison.

Um guarda entra com uma mensagem. "Os teus pais chegaram Aria." Diz a Emily que era a principal responsável pela segurança.

"Chegou a hora de contar ao teu pai." Digo. Eu podia sentir a Aria nervosa. "Eu vou estar ao teu lado."

Saímos de mãos dadas até à entrada principal do Castelo. Ella e Byron estavam à nossa espera, Byron olhava em todas as direcções à procura de perceber onde estava.

"Aria…" Ele parecia muito zangado quando somou 2+2 e olhou para mim. "Tu engravidaste a minha filha." Ele começou a aproximar-se de mim furioso, mas um guarda parou-o.

"Está tudo bem pai." A Aria diz tentando acalmar o pai.

"Não está Aria, tu só tens 18 anos… e ele… ele está a usar-te. Eu sabia que não podia confiar em ti." O homem passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"Pai, eu amo o Ezra."

Ele zombou.

"Sr. Montgomery, as minhas intenções com a Aria são reais, vou tomar conta da criança. Vamos ser uma família."

O homem olhou para a Aria. "Tiveram de esperar até ao final da gravidez para me contar."

"A Aria estava desaparecida por 8 meses, voltou ontem, foi um choque para todos." Eu disse.

"É verdade pai." Diz a Aria.

O homem olhou para a Ella. "Tu sabias?"

"Eu sabia que a Aria estava desaparecida. E da gravidez só a vi ontem." Diz Ella sem dizer que sabia dias antes. Era melhor esconder alguns detalhes do humano.

"Queríamos ser nós a contar pai." Diz a Aria para impedir uma discussão entre os seus pais.

"Eu não estou feliz com a gravidez, mas estou feliz que estejas bem." Diz o pai dela.

Aria sorri.

"Podemos falar por um segundo Sr. Montgomery?"

O homem concordou.

A Aria ficou com a mãe enquanto eu entrei numa sala privada com o pai dela. "Peço desculpa Sr. Montgomery o meu objectivo não era esconder-lhe o que quer que fosse, eu próprio fiquei a saber há poucos dias. Nós fomos seguros, mas uma falha aconteceu, a Aria perdeu os poderes dela momentaneamente." Ele estava mais calmo com a minha explicação e também o suave feitiço que fiz para o acalmar. "O senhor sabe as regras, nenhum humano comum pode entrar no mundo mágico e aqui está o senhor." O homem concordou. "Eu não quero que a Aria se afaste da sua família, a felicidade e a segurança dela são a minha prioridade e ela fica muito feliz de estar perto de vocês."

"A Aria sempre foi uma menina muito especial, o brilho dela é especial." Ele diz.

"Eu gosto muito da sua filha. Eu sei que este não é o melhor momento, mas eu gostava de ter a sua bênção, eu gostava de pedi-la em casamento um dia."

"Queres realmente casar com ela?"

"Eu amo a sua filha. Eu quero que ela seja a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Claro que vamos esperar pelo momento certo."

"Não fugir da responsabilidade de um filho já é um bom sinal. Eu dou-te a minha bênção, mas se a magoares vais ter problemas."

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor senhor."

"Já te disse para me chamares Byron rapaz."

Saímos da sala para encontrar a Ella entretida a brincar com a criança na barriga da Aria. "É uma linda menina." Diz a Ella e eu concordei. "Parabéns aos dois."

Aria abraçou e falou mais um pouco com os pais antes deles voltarem a casa.

* * *

Sinto uma vibração ao meu lado e depois uma mão na minha cintura e depois na minha barriga. Uma respiração suave no meu pescoço e depois um beijo. _Aria!_ Era o Ezra.

"Hmmm…?"

"É quase hora de jantar. A sesta foi longa." Diz ele.

"A nossa filha não parou de chutar. Eu estive a pensar em nomes para ela."

"Gostas de algum nome em especial?"

"Eu gosto de Daisy."

"Sim eu também gosto." Ele inclina-se para beijar a minha barriga. "Tu também gostas Daisy?" Ele fala com a minha barriga, foi a coisa mais querida que já vi. "Eu acho que ela gosta." Ele diz para mim.

"Tu vais ser um óptimo pai."

"Tu vais ser uma óptima mãe."

* * *

 **Obrigada pelos meninas (** ** **EzriaBeauty e**** **starkat27)! Está quase a acabar!**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perderem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	44. O Novo Mundo 9

Aria foi a grávida mais linda que alguma vez vi. Ela parecia uma princesa durante a festa que serviu para a sua ascensão a governante, a energia dela ficou mais forte depois disso. A partir desse dia não desmaiou, nem acordava tão cansada como antes.

Feiticeiros de todo o mundo mágico queriam visitar e saudar pessoalmente a Guardiã Governante. Foi criada uma hora para a Aria receber essas pessoas do povo que a queriam ver. A fila era ordenada e guardas acompanhavam de perto cada pessoa que entrava. Eu fiquei sentado ao lado da Aria também recebendo os visitantes. Muitos apenas beijavam a mão dela, outros davam as suas felicitações e havia quem visse isto como uma oportunidade de pedir favores. Aria pedia para anotarem os nomes e os problemas de cada um e prometia que seria revista a situação.

As pessoas amavam-na e abençoavam o seu nome.

Mas as visitas duraram pouco tempo, as dores de parto começaram a aparecer 3 semanas depois da sua chegada.

Ela estava sorridente a conviver com as suas amigas quando as águas arrebentaram e teve de ser levada para o nosso quarto com urgência. Duas parteiras entraram imediatamente com as quatro amigas no quarto. Cada elemento iria ajudar a Aria durante o trabalho de parto. Apenas eu fiquei de fora, os homens não podem entrar e interromper o processo. Eu não queria ficar de fora, eu queria estão lá ao lado dela. Pegar a mão dela e dar-lhe força, mas a probabilidade de eu próprio desmaiar com a excitação era alta.

Eu mandei uma mensagem rápida para a Ella a informar que a Daisy vai nascer agora.

Andei infinitamente no corredor ouvindo os gritos e os gemidos dentro do quarto. " **É A ÚLTIMA VEZ EZRA! NUNCA MAIS ME FAZES ISTO!** " Ela gritou bem alto de dentro do quarto. Eu podia sentir a dor na sua voz.

Eu encostei-me na porta. _Será que a Spencer não fez um feitiço ou poção para a dor?_ Eu comecei a conjurar um feitiço usando a Semente. Eu comecei a ouvir mais gemidos, as vozes eram confusas no interior.

 _Força querida! Ela está quase aqui._ Disse mentalmente, era a única maneira de falar com ela.

Estava cada segundo mais ansioso. Até que ouvi o choro inconfundível de um bebé. _O nosso bebé, a nossa Daisy._

Eu suspirei de alivio por sentir tanto a Aria como a Daisy bem. Alguns minutos depois uma parteira sai com a Daisy e coloca-a nos meus braços. _Eu sou pai._ Eu tomei a aparecia da minha menina, ela é pequena e fofinha, tem os lábios da Aria e o nariz como o meu. Basta saber os olhos, mas a bebé estava a dormir agora. Eu fiquei mais alguns minutos com a minha filha até que ambas as parteiras saem do quarto e informam que posso entrar.

Aria estava completamente limpa e relaxada sobre a cama de casal. As quatro amigas tinhas limpo o ambiente e estavam muito animadas quando me viram entrar com a menina nos braços.

"Parabéns! Ela é linda!" Dizem todas.

"Nós temos os nossos dons para ela."

"Eu dou-lhe a sabedoria." Diz a Spencer.

"Eu dou-lhe a força." Diz a Emily.

"Eu dou-lhe a beleza." Diz a Hanna.

"Eu dou-lhe a bondade." Diz a Alison.

"Obrigada meninas, vocês são as melhores madrinhas." Diz a Aria.

As meninas saíram para deixar a Aria descansar.

Eu sentei-me na cama com a Aria e dei-lhe a menina. "Ela é linda como a mãe."

"O pai também é charmoso." Diz ela com um sorriso.

* * *

Eu estava encantado a ver a pequena Daisy a dormir no seu berço quando ouvi um bater na porta. Felizmente isso não acordou a Aria ou a Daisy.

Eu abri a porta para revelar os meus pais, o Hardy e ainda os pais e os avós da Aria. A noticia do nascimento da minha filha foi facilmente espalhada pois não avisei a minha família sobre isso. Eu nem tinha falado com os meus pais depois de me tornar governante. Eu sabia que eles estavam diferentes, mas mesmo assim mantive uma distância de segurança.

"Como elas estão?" Pergunta a Ella quebrando o gelo.

"Estão a dormir. Podem entrar, mas não façam barulho." Digo deixando o caminho livre para eles passarem.

Eles dirigiram-se imediatamente para o berço contemplando o pequeno bebé.

"Parabéns mano, agora és pai." O Hardy abraçou-me. "Desculpa não vir mais cedo. Assim que ouvi a noticia voei para aqui."

"Tudo bem." Disse-lhe.

"Ela é linda." Sussurra a Ella voltando o meu interesse para a minha filha.

"Eu não acredito que sou bisavó." Diz a avó da Aria feliz.

"Eu não acredito que sou avó." A minha mãe parecia perturbado com o pensamento. Já o meu pai não disse nada, mas parecia orgulhoso de se tornar avô.

"Ela é perfeita rapaz." O Byron bate nas minhas costas para me felicitar.

"Mãe?" A Aria fala acordando do seu sono.

"Como estás querida?" Ella aproxima-se.

"Estou bem e feliz." A Aria sorri.

"Ela é muito bonita querida, vocês vão ser bons pais para ela." A Ella sorri. "Nós voltaremos noutra altura, ainda precisas descansar."

Todos foram agradáveis com a Aria, até a minha mãe antes de saírem do quarto.

"A tua mãe reagiu bem?" A Aria perguntou.

"Eu acho que ela está chocada por ser avó."

A Aria sorri. "Vai ter de se habituar à ideia." A Aria encosta-se a mim.

"Estou muito orgulhoso de ti." Abracei-a. A Daisy começou a chorar nesse momento e eu levantei-me para a pegar ao colo. "Queres a mamã?" A menina continuou a chorar. "Certo."

"O que foi?" A Aria pergunta suavemente à menina. "É fome?" A Aria dá de mamar à Daisy.

Eu sentei-me perto delas, eu não me quero separar delas nem por um segundo.

* * *

 **Obrigada meninas (** ** **EzriaBeauty e**** **starkat27)! Só falta o Epílogo! :(**

 **Mas a boa notícia é que já vão ouvir falar da nova história na próxima semana. Também vou ter de ajustar as actualizações ao meu ritmo actual, eu depois vou explicar melhor. ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos os leitores por perderem alguns minutos comigo!** **Sigam para saber quando sai um novo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de dar o vosso super apoio. Muito obrigada e beijinhos!**


	45. Epílogo

**3 anos mais tarde**

"Podem trazer a Daisy?" Pergunto com um sorriso.

"O Ezra está uma pilha de nervos." Diz a Hanna. "Ele vai cair para o lado quando te vir tão linda."

"Eu espero que não." Digo entre risos.

Pouco depois a minha mãe deixa a Daisy e volta a sair com todas as outras meninas.

"Mamã pareces uma princesa." Diz a doce menina. O vestido dela era feito de tule branco e a fita no seu cabelo era verde.

"Tu também és uma pequena princesinha muito bonita!" Digo-lhe antes de a pegar ao colo e lhe dar uma beijo na sua bochecha rechonchuda. "Sabes que dia é hoje?"

"É o dia em que a mamã e o papá vão casar." Ela diz na sua linguagem simples.

"É isso mesmo. Nós estamos tão felizes, a mamã ama-te muito."

"Eu também mamã." Ela beijou a minha face.

Eu voltei a colocar a minha filha no chão e olhei-me no espelho, parecia perfeita. "Vamos querida, não vamos deixar o papá esperar mais tempo."

* * *

Eu estava nervoso, muito nervoso para ver a Aria entrar na galeria da grande sala de convívio. O juiz estava à minha frente enquanto disponha os papeis que temos de assinar. Formalmente ele tem de ler o contrato de casamento e nós assinamos de forma a concordar com o que é lido. Depois é feito um feitiço sagrado entre nós, trocamos alianças e estamos unidos para a vida com um beijo suave.

Parece simples… ou melhor…. é simples, mas não posso deixar de estar nervoso.

Trompetes tocam para anunciar a chegada da Aria.

Todos os convidados, constituído principalmente por pessoas influentes levantaram-se. Eu ajeitei o casaco.

A Spencer, a Hanna, a Alison e a Emily entraram, todas com vestidos iguais, mas cada uma com a cor do seu elemento. Depois de percorrerem o corredor de convidados entrou a Daisy, num vestido branco de princesa com um pequeno cesto onde estavam as alianças.

Ela não gostou de ser o centro das atenções e correu para mim. Olhando para mim atentamente com os seus olhos azuis idênticos aos meus. "Tenho medo papá." Ela deu o cesto ao Hardy como foi instruída.

"Está tudo bem querida." Beijei-lhe a testa e a Ella levou-a para se sentar na primeira fila.

"É agora mano." O Hardy colocou a mão no meu ombro.

Os meus olhos voltaram ao fundo da sala quando as trompetes tocaram novamente. A porta abriu para revelar a Aria no seu vestido branco com detalhes verdes e um ramo de margaridas.

Ela estava linda, parecia um anjo enquanto caminhava lado a lado com o pai até mim. Eu não consegui parar de sorrir. Eu sinto-me o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Byron deu-me a mão da filha e tomou o seu lugar. Aria juntou-se a mim junto do juiz também ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

O juiz leu do Livro Sagrado as palavras que nos iam unir, mas eu não conseguia manter a minha concentração. Eu estava totalmente absorvido na beleza da minha noiva em breve esposa. _Amo-te!_

 _Eu também te amo Ezra! Muito! Nem acredito que este é o nosso dia._ Ela diz mentalmente irradiando pura felicidade.

O juiz pediu para assinarmos finalmente o contrato.

Fiquei frente a frente com a Aria, demos as mãos e concentramo-nos um no outro. O juiz leu as palavras do antigo feitiço em latim. Uma aura dourada começou a envolver-nos até ao final do feitiço.

Accipere? (Aceitam?) O homem pergunta.

Nos accipere. (Nós aceitamos.) Nós dizemos ao mesmo tempo.

Envolvemo-nos num beijo suave que entorpeceu o meu corpo. _Somos almas gémeas._

Quando me separei do Ezra haviam sorrisos, gritos e palmas. Mas nós ficamos mais alguns segundos no nosso mundo, apenas nós.

Senti um leve puxam no meu vestido, era a nossa filha a pedir atenção. O Ezra pegou nela dando-lhe um beijou e eu fiz o mesmo no outro lado da face.

A sala começou a transformar-se, mesas começaram a aparecer, haviam músicos e os convidados começaram a tomar os seus lugares ou a tirar fotografias. As meninas levaram a Daisy para nos dar alguma privacidade.

O Ezra levou-me para uma sala ao lado que estava deserta. "Não devíamos deixar a festa. Vão dar pela nossa falta." Eu disse ao Ezra.

"Eu preciso de alguns minutos com a Srª Fitz." Ele diz antes de me beijar mais intensamente.

"Não vamos perder tempo então." Eu continuei o beijo, um beijo inapropriado em público.

"Não posso esperar por logo à noite." Ele diz. "As festas depois do casamento são a pior coisa de sempre… vou ter de te partilhar com um monte de pessoas durante horas." Ele diz.

Eu ri. "Estamos cada vez mais perto." Eu provoquei e ele abraçou ainda mais a minha cintura. "Obrigada Ezra, fizeste-me sentir uma mulher completa."

O Ezra sorri. "Eu sinto que sou o homem mais feliz que alguma vez existiu." Ele beijou-me novamente, não podíamos tirar as mãos um do outro. "Eu não trocaria isto por nada." Ele diz.

"Nem eu." Há 4 anos atrás a minha vida deu uma volta de 180 graus, do dia para a noite entrei nunca escola de feiticeiros e tive medo. A mudança pode ser aterrorizante podemos ter medo do desconhecido, _todos têm medo_ , mas se não lutarmos contra isso a vida nunca vai valer a pena.

FIM

* * *

 **Muito obrigada a todos os que leram esta história. Especialmente a** ** **EzriaBeauty e a**** **starkat27 que me acompanharam nesta jornada!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado da história :) Terça** **-feira vão ter novidades, fiquem atentos!**

 **Muito obrigada mais uma vez e beijinhos!**


End file.
